DTA II Si Tout Recommencait
by Liie20
Summary: 3 ans ont passés, Hermione tente de construire sa vie avec sa fille sans Draco. Draco ignore toujours qu'il est père, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par les rencontrer. EN PAUSE POUR LE MOMENT EN ATTENDANT L'EPILOGUE
1. Chapitre 1

_**Coucou Tout le Monde !**_

_**Me Revoilà avec la Suite. Alors comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette Fiction fera suite à la précédente à partir du chapitre 32. L'action se déroule 3 ans après la sortie de Poudlard. Au départ, je m'étais dit que j'aurais put le faire 11 ans après, à la rentrée de l'enfant d'Hermione et Draco à Poudlard, mais finalement, j'ai préférée faire comme ça. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. J'ai mis 6 jours à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec le début et la fin d'une fic'. Alors j'espère qu'il vous satisfera. Pour les chapitres suivant, je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre, je détesterais ça, mais je ne peut pas garantir la régularité des chapitres. Je vais quand même essayer d'en faire un par semaine. Je vais faire de cette suite ma priorité, mais j'ai d'autre projet en cours, que je voudrais également poster. Alors ne vous en faites pas si je ne répondrais pas de suite aux reviews, je suis un peu débordée, mais j'y répondrais, pas de souci ! Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. Je vous remercie également de m'avoir suivie sur DTA et de me suivre dans cette suite. Merci Beaucoup !**_

_**Ah oui, je voulais juste vous prévenir, je n'ai pas de Bêta, alors j'ai essayée le plus possible de ne pas faire de faute, mais je suis humaine, alors ne m'en voulez pas s'il y en a. En plus je l'ai finit cet après midi. Voilà et si quelqu'un veux être ma Bêta, je ne dirais pas non. Voilà, c'était mon petit PS.** _

**Lola** : Merci Beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu jusqu'au bout. Et si tu lis la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur ! Voilà, pour les citations, oui c'est tirée des Frères Scott. C'était ma période "à fond sur la dernière saison". Je sais que la série n'est pas finit, qu'il y en a une 7ème, mais sans Chad et Hilarie, ça ne me dit plus rien du tout. Oulà, j'ai fait du sacré hors sujet là ! lol Bref, je te remercie une foi de plus. :)) BiZous !

**Malfoy Funambule** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes reviews. Elles m'ont fait plaisir. Alors pour te répondre, en fait, oui les parents d'Hermione savent qu'elle est enceinte, elle a réussi à les prévenir. Et pour ses amis, pour l'instant, il n'y a que Harry, Ginny et Ron qui sont au courant. Voilà, j'espère avoir put répondre à tes questions. Je te remercie encore pour m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Voilà, BiZous !!

_**Alors maintenant je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture.**_

**

* * *

**

_**Commencé le 10/11/2009**_

**Dangereux Triangle Amoureux II**

**Chapitre 1 : Si tout Recommençait...**

J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Je rêvais que Draco était assis à côté de moi, dans un grand salon et qu'il avait Stella, ma fille, sur les genoux. On se tenait devant un feu de cheminée et ont lui racontaient des histoires sur Poudlard. Puis je me suis réveillée et rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve, une fois de plus. Ca fait trois ans que nous avons tous quittés Poudlard. Je regarde mon réveil et me rend compte qu'il n'est que 6 heures du matin. J'ai encore deux heures devant moi avant de réveiller ma fille. Aujourd'hui est son premier jour d'école. Elle rentre à la maternelle. Je l'ai inscrite dans une école élémentaire pour sorcier, parce qu'elle est peut-être encore toute petite, mais elle montre d'étonnant dons en ce qui concerne la magie. Ce n'est pas ma fille et celle de Draco pour rien. C'est aussi un savant mélange entre Draco et moi-même. Elle a les cheveux châtain, mais ils sont raide et soyeux, ses yeux sont gris, comme ceux de Draco, et elle a le visage fin et noble mais avec mes traits bienveillant au lieu de ceux froid et dur des Malfoy.

Je regarde le cadre posé sur ma table de nuit et sourie faiblement. C'est une photo de Draco et moi, lorsqu'on était ensemble. Je pousse un soupir puis me lève pour aller prendre ma douche. Harry et Ginny ne sont pas encore mariés et ont se demande tous ce qu'ils attendent. Ils vivent ensembles dans le Londres sorcier, dans un appartement près du chemin de traverse. On passe souvent les voir surtout quand ils ont le petit Teddy que Stella adore. Fred est célibataire en ce moment et George sort avec Katie Bell, l'ancienne poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Leur magasin est toujours aussi populaire, ils font des chiffres d'affaires impressionnant, et ils aident leur famille comme ils le peuvent. Percy est fiancé, à la plus grande surprise générale. Il a fait un voyage en Roumanie pour voir Charlie, et il a rencontré une collègue de travail de son frère dont il est tombé fou amoureux. Charlie est toujours en Roumanie auprès de ses dragons. Et il est apparemment toujours célibataire, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi parce qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles. J'ai comprit ça la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Il fixait un peu trop Neville pour que ce soit innocent. M'enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires... Du moins, pour l'instant !

Bill et Fleur sont toujours aussi heureux en ménage. Victoire, leur petite fille a 5 ans et Fleur est de nouveau enceinte de 3 mois. Molly et Arthur sont heureux de voir leur famille s'agrandir. Et Molly et Fleur s'entendent à merveille désormais. Luna travaille pour le journal de son père et fait souvent des voyages à l'étranger pour les besoins de ses articles sur différentes créatures imaginaires. Lavande s'est trouvée un petit ami et travaille dans un nouveau magasin de haute couture sorcière, Pavartie change de copain toute les trois semaines et travaille en tant que journaliste au magazine **«**_Jeune__**&**__Sorcière_**»**. Neville n'a personne dans sa vie, et il étudie la botanique. Il nous a dit qu'il aimerait être professeur où bien faire une découverte importante. Mais j'ai remarquée qu'il était bien plus joyeux quand Charlie est ici. Je sais que j'ai dit que ce n'était pas mes affaires, mais j'ai quand même envie de m'en mêler. Ca me fera une distraction agréable et si je peux aider deux amis à être heureux, alors c'est clair que ça en vaut le coup. Ensuite, Seamus et Dean, vous ne le croirez jamais, mais ils sont en couple ! Ca m'a beaucoup surprise au départ, parce que soyons franc, ils ont eu plusieurs petites amies à Poudlard, surtout Seamus qui est trop mignon, pour un Irlandais. Ca va faire 3 ans également qu'ils sont ensemble, mais ça ne fait qu'un an qu'ils nous l'ont dit. Dean est joueur de Quidditch professionnel, la classe, et Seamus est son agent. Il se charge de sa carrière et il est aussi organisateur de soirée complètement démente.

Et puis il y a Ron. C'est celui dont je suis le plus proche. On se voit tous les jours sans exception. Stella l'adore, et il le lui rend bien. Il travaille à la boutique de farce et attrape avec Fred et George. Il s'occupe de la boutique, pendant que les jumeaux inventent chaque jour de nouvelle farce. En ce moment il est célibataire, il a largué sa dernière copine il y a 5 jours. Mais il s'en trouvera certainement une autre très bientôt. C'est devenu un vrai tombeur. Il ne reste jamais très longtemps avec la même fille. Ca lui ait même arrivé plusieurs fois d'avoir simplement des coups d'un soir. Il sort beaucoup et adore faire la fête. En fait, depuis notre histoire, il n'a plu eu une seule histoire sérieuse. Je lui en parle parfois, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter, il se dit parfaitement heureux comme il est. Parce qu'il a une part très importante dans la vie de ma fille. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il se prend un peu pour son père. D'ailleurs, elle l'a déjà appelée **«**_papa_**»** une fois. Ca m'a brisée le cœur. Ca aurait tellement plus simple s'il était son père.

Alors voilà, ça fait maintenant 3 ans que nous avons quittés Poudlard et que nous sommes rentrés dans nos vies d'adulte. J'ai croisée plusieurs fois Draco sur le chemin de Traverse et une fois aussi au ministère, alors que je rendais visite à Harry. Et une fois de plus, et la j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il découvre la vérité, à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. J'emmenais Stella faire sa visite du huitième mois. Je l'ai vue de loin, il accompagnait une femme, plus âgée que lui, grande, blonde et vraiment très belle qui avait un bébé dans les bras. Je me suis cachée, je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre que je lui avais mentit. Et aujourd'hui je me dis que j'ai était vraiment stupide. Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit auprès de moi. Mais bon, on ne peut pas changer le passé, ça se saurait sinon.

Dans 15 jours je vais avoir 20 ans. Mes parents vont garder Stella et je vais organiser une petite fête avec mes amis. Parce que ça se fête quand même ! Je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire, parce que mon appartement n'est pas bien grand non plus. J'ai décidée de demander à Seamus de m'aider. Bon, j'ai assez rêvassée, il est temps d'aller réveiller ma fille. Ca me fait tout drôle que mon bébé aille à l'école, parce que j'ai l'habitude de toujours l'avoir avec moi. J'entre doucement dans sa chambre et la contemple un instant, avant de la réveiller.

**Moi** : Allez ma puce, c'est l'heure de se lever...

**Stella** : **[**_ouvrant difficilement les yeux_**]** Maman ?

**Moi** : C'est moi. Il est l'heure de se lever ma puce. Tu va à l'école aujourd'hui !

D'un seul coup, elle se lève et saute sur son lit, avant de sauter au sol et de courir vers la porte, tout en criant de joie.

**Stella** : Ouaiiiiiiiis ! Ecole ! Vais à l'écooooole !!

Je rigole doucement. Je crois que j'y ai donnée le virus des études et la passion des livres. Elle ne peut pas s'endormir le soir sans que j'y raconte une histoire. Je la suis tranquillement et lui fait prendre son bain. Une fois habillée, nous descendons dans la cuisine où je lui sers son petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'elle mange, je prépare son cartable et j'entends ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lever la tête où d'aller voir de qui il s'agit. Je le sais déjà.

**Stella** : Tonton Ron !

**Ron** : Salut toi ! Salut Hermione.

Je finis son cartable, puis lève la tête et lui sourie. Je le salue également et lui fait une bise. Ma fille est dans ses bras, alors je la lui prends et la remet sur sa chaise. Elle n'a pas finit son petit déjeuner.

**Moi** : Finit de manger ma puce. Sinon tu va être en retard à l'école.

Mon argument porte et elle s'empresse de reporter son attention sur la table.

**Ron** : Y a pas à dire, c'est bien ta fille !

**Moi** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Ron** : Parce qu'aucun enfant normal ne serait pressé d'aller à l'école !

**Moi** : Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité Ron...

**Ron** : Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bon, j'avoue que pour Poudlard, c'est différent, mais l'école c'est super nul !

**Moi** : J'ai aimée aller à l'école moi. C'est fascinant tout ce qu'on peut apprendre. Mais je te l'accorde, Poudlard c'est différent.

**Ron** : Beaucoup mieux !

**Moi** : Infiniment mieux !

**Stella** : Finit maman ! On va à l'école ?

**Moi** : Oui, on va y aller. Mais avant faut se laver les dents ! Allez hop.

Je la fait descendre de sa chaise et elle file dans la salle de bain. Elle tire son tabouret, le place devant le lavabo, prend sa brosse à dent et attend que je lui mette le dentifrice. Elle en met toujours partout quand elle essaie de le faire seule. Lorsque je me retourne, je tombe sur un torse. Je n'avais pas vue que Ron nous avait suivit. Je recule un peu violemment et manque de tomber à la renverse. Mais grâce à ses réflexes, il me retient et me tire vers lui. Je me retrouve à présent dans ses bras, et un petit rire étouffé me parvient. Stella n'a rien ratée de la scène et elle a un grand sourire sur le visage. Et moi je culpabilise. Elle a tellement envie d'avoir un père, alors à chaque fois qu'on est proche avec Ron, elle espère qu'il devienne son père. Ron le voudrais aussi, il me l'a déjà demandé, mais j'ai refusée. C'est la fille de Draco, et rien que pour ça, je refuserais toujours que quelqu'un d'autre que lui revendique sa paternité.

Depuis que j'ai rompue avec lui, il n'y a plus eu personne d'autre dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, je voulais vraiment aller de l'avant, l'oublier, mais ça s'est avéré impossible. Je suis incapable de voir un autre homme. Je suis pleinement satisfaite avec mes amis, ma famille et mon bébé. C'est peut-être aussi parce qu'aucun homme ne peut rivaliser avec Draco, ils ne lui arrivent même pas à la cheville. J'ai conscience du fait que l'on peut penser que je l'ai placée sur un piédestal de par mes paroles, mais ce n'est pourtant pas le cas. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un être humain comme les autres, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Il est vrai qu'il m'a beaucoup blessé aussi, par le passé, mais peut importe ce que nous avons put faire où dire, le plus important, c'est que mon cœur lui appartient totalement. Je ne pourrais cesser de l'aimer. Et je le retrouve chaque jour dans ma fille. Dans ses yeux gris qui se posent sur moi. Non, je sais que je ne pourrais pas essayer de refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte de Ron, puis ordonne à ma fille de se dépêcher, sinon nous serons encore plus en retard. J'évite de regarder Ron dans les yeux, je sais qu'une part de lui m'aime toujours. Et ça me tue de ne pas être capable de lui rendre cet amour. Mais comme je l'ai dit, mon cœur ne m'appartient plus depuis longtemps.

**Ron** : Allez chipie, enfile ton manteau !

**Stella** : Tonton Ron ?

**Ron** : Oui chipie ?

**Stella** : Tu viendras me chercher à l'école ?

**Ron** : Seulement si ta maman veut bien !

**Stella** : Maman, dit ouiiiiii. Plaiiiiiiiiit !

**Moi** : **[**_je ne peux résister quand elle me fait ses yeux de chiot, une autre chose qu'elle tient de son père_**]** D'accord. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

**Stella** : Ouaiiiiis !

Elle saute dans ses bras et le serre de ses petits bras. Je prends son cartable, puis nous sortons. Une fois la porte fermée à clé, nous transplanons devant l'école. Il y a déjà une foule de parents. C'est la meilleure école élémentaire pour sorcier de Londres. Beaucoup de famille de **«**_sang pur_**»** y envoie leur enfant. Parce que l'école offre l'excellence à ses élèves. Et bon, il est vrai que j'aurais préférée que ma fille aille dans une école normale, mais pour être franc, c'est un petit génie, et dans une école normale, elle ne pourrait pas exploiter ses capacités comme il faut. Je ne veux que le meilleur pour ma fille. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je veux le meilleur pour elle et que j'essaye au maximum de le lui offrir, qu'elle est une enfant gâtée. Pas de caprice, pas de privilège. Je ne veux pas qu'en grandissant elle devienne arrogante et suffisante.

Stella est toujours dans les bras de Ron, elle regarde la foule, comme si elle était en train de voir avec qui elle aimerait être amie. Des enfants courent dans tout les sens, et d'autres restent droit et calme à côté de leurs parents. Pas besoin de demander de quel genre de famille ils viennent. Et puis soudain, au milieu des autres, je le vois _Lui_. Il est là, droit devant moi et ne semble pas m'avoir vue. Que fait-il là ? J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, je suis figée de surprise, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est continuer de le fixer, et peut-être qu'il tournera enfin ses yeux vers moi. Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. Ron me regarde un peu tristement, il sait à quel point j'en suis toujours amoureuse, et Stella se demande ce qui m'arrive.

**Ron** : Ca va aller ?

**Moi** : Il faut bien.

**Stella** : Maman ? Ca va pas ?

**Moi** : Mais non ma puce, tout va bien. Allez, on y va. Tu m'attends là Ron ?

**Ron** : Tu es sûre ?

**Moi** : Oui.

**Ron** : Ok. Allez chipie, je viendrais te chercher avec ta maman à la sortie. Amuse-toi bien.

**Stella** : T'aime tonton Ron !

**Ron** : Moi aussi chipie...

Elle saute partout, tellement elle est impatiente de découvrir sa classe. Je lui prends la main et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée. Je vais pour ouvrir la porte, mais une main se pose sur la poignée avant moi et ouvre la porte. Je lève les yeux pour remercier l'inconnu, mais je me fige encore une fois. C'est lui. Il me regarde, également surpris on dirait. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du siens, tellement de sentiment défile à l'intérieur de ses yeux gris. Puis son regard descend et se pose sur Stella. Je ferme les yeux un instant, sachant que désormais rien ne seras comme avant, parce qu'elle lui ressemble bien trop pour qu'il ne comprenne pas. Puis je me rends compte que lui aussi est accompagné d'un enfant. Un petit garçon, qui doit avoir à peu près le même âge que ma fille, et qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Draco. C'est le bébé que j'avais vu cette fameuse fois à l'hôpital ?

Est-ce que c'est aussi son fils ? Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Ca me tuerait immédiatement si c'était le cas. Je tire alors ma fille et j'entre dans le hall. Pourtant, il ne semble pas vouloir me laisser partir ainsi, parce que j'entends ses pas précipités dans mon dos et puis sa voix, toujours aussi merveilleuse, qui s'élève.

**Draco** : Hermione, attends !

**TBC**

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre du Tome 2. Alors pour ce qui concerne Stella, je ne sais pas trop comment écrire le language d'un enfant de 3 ans. Alors si vous voulez m'aider, je vous en prit, faites le ! Ensuite, ben c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai eu beaucoup de demande dans la fic' précédente et je me suis éfforcée de faire plus long. J'espère que ça vous satisferas ! Bref, donnez moi vos avis, ça m'intéresse. Cela vaut-il le coup que je continue ou j'arrête là le massacre ?_

_BiZous et à Bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : DTAII Si Tout Recommençait

**Disclaimer** : Alors Harry Potter & cie appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Même si j'ai essayée plusieurs fois de lui voler Fred&George... Par contre, certains personnages, comme Stella Granger, la fille d'Hermione et Draco, ainsi que Miss Tyler, la maîtresse de Stella et James Matthews, le patron d'Hermione, sont des personnages qui m'appartiennent. Ouais ! Prends toi ça dans les dents J.K ! **=)**

**Blabla de l'auteur avant le chapitre que vous attendez tous avec impatience :** Pardon pour l'attente. Je vous remercie tous beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews que j'ai eu. Ca m'a fait très plaisir, et je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant. Alors voilà, si ce chapitre a tardé à venir, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Bref, après avoir recommencée ce chapitre plus de 3 fois, je me suis dit que j'allais vous le poster. Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais bon, je n'arriverais jamais à l'être de ce que j'écris de toute façon... Je sais que j'avais dit qu'on aurait des réponses dans ce chapitre, notemment à propos du jeune garçon avec Draco, mais finalement, j'ai décidée de garder le suspens encore un peu plus longtemps. Voilà, donc maintenant je vais répondre aux revieweurs "anonymes".

**elisendre **ça fait plaisir de savoir que la relation entre Hermione et Ron te plaise. Les deux ont su évoluer et rester proche. Et pour la femme avec Draco, ce n'est pas Astoria, d'ailleurs elle n'existera pas dans cette fic'. =) **deby** je suis contente de te retrouver ! merci pour la review qui m'a fait plaisir =) **daphnée** je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que le premier chapitre ait plu à ce point. Merci =) **yam's** je vais essayer de te répondre, sans trop dévoiler la suite. Pour le travail d'Hermione, il est vrai que je n'en ai pas parlée dans le chapitre précédent. J'ai rattrapée cette erreur dans ce chapitre. Elle travaille dans une petite librairie sur le chemin de Traverse. Pour ce qui est de l'enfant avec Draco, je devais révéler son identité dans ce chapitre mais ne l'ai pas fait. Je garde le suspens encore un petit peu, mais j'ai était surprise de ton hypothèse, tellement elle était juste. J'espère simplement que ça ne te gâchera pas la suite =) **clare** je suis contente de te retrouver aussi ! Tes exams ce sont bien passé ? J'espère que oui. Merci de continuer à me lire =) **thecarzymalfoy** merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère simplement que la suite te plaira aussi =) **Barbabelle** désolée que tu sois un peu perdue. En fait, le chapitre 33 était pour ceux qui n'avait pas forcément envie de lire ce "Tome 2". Il concluait définitivement la fic'. Cette fic' là, elle commence Trois ans après le chapitre 32. Donc Harry et Ginny ne se sont pas mariés et Draco n'est pas venu chercher Hermione. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que ça t'ai quand même plu. Et je te remercie de ton avis sur le language de Stella. Beaucoup d'autre m'ont dit la même chose, alors merci, ça m'a conforté dans mon choix. =) **Yuuki-Nana** merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que DTA t'ai plu et que le premier chapitre aussi. Je n'étais pas très sûre que ça plairait et je suis contente que ce soit le cas. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi =) **** si j'ai arrêtée à ce moment, c'est justement pour garder le suspens ! Mais tu l'as comprit. Sinon pour les chapitres, je ne sais vraiment pas combien elle en aura, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue. =) **Quelqu'un qui adore ta fanfic** merci pour ta review ! Pour le mystère de l'enfant avec Draco, j'ai décidée de garder le mystère encore un peu plus longtemps justement. Alors ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on apprendra qui il est. Je fais ma méchante. lol. Et puis pour l'attente entre les chapitres, je suis désolée. Je mets parfois beaucoup de temps pour écrire un chapitre. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre aura value le coup d'attendre autant. =) **Ingrid** ma très chère Ingrid 3, as tu vue ce nouveau tome ? C'est vrai qu'il y a un petit moment que nous n'avons pas papoter toute les deux. Pour l'adresse MSN, j'en ai une effectivement. Je te la donnerais, il n'y a pas de souci. Je ne sais pas comment par contre, je vais réfléchir au moyen de le faire. Je te le dirais dans le prochain chapitre ! Pour mes recherche, j'ai enfin trouvée. Je suis vendeuse au Liddle du coin. Il faut bien un début à tout, pas vrai ! Et pour toi ? Tout va bien ? Les cours et tout ? Pour ce tome, j'espère qu'il te plaira, j'ai essayée de faire en sortes que les personnages aient évolués, mais pas trop non plus. Parce qu'à 20 ans, ont aime s'amuser et faire la fête. Tu me donneras ton avis dessus. Pour mes OS, je n'ai pas encore finit, parce que je suis du genre perfectionniste et donc j'ai tendance à les travailler un long moment. D'ailleurs si ça n'avait tenue qu'à moi, j'aurais encore travailler ce chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas faire attendre les lecteurs trop longtemps... Bref, voilà pour les dernières nouvelles. Je t'aime aussi comme un super cadeau de Noël ! (Et Merlin sait à quel point j'aime Noël =D)

Je vous souhaite à tous une **_BONNE LECTURE_**

**

* * *

**

_**Précédemment** : Trois ans ont passé depuis la sortit de Poudlard. Hermione est maman d'une petite fille nommée Stella. Elle élève seule sa fille qui voudrais avoir un père. Elle est toujours proche de Ron, mais ne sont plus que des amis. Harry et Ginny ne sont toujours pas mariés. Stella va faire son premier jour d'école maternelle et Ron les accompagne. Sur place, Hermione voit Draco qui est lui aussi accompagné d'un petit garçon, qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui fait lui aussi sa première rentrée à l'école. Draco finit par aprecevoir Hermione et l'interpelle..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Draco** : Hermione, attends !

Sa voix s'élève lentement dans la foule. Elle me fige plus facilement qu'un stupefix. Je resserre ma main autour de celle de ma fille. Entendre le son de sa voix me fait remonter tout un tas de souvenir. Comme les matins lorsqu'il me réveillait en avance pour ne pas qu'on soit en retard en cours, où bien lorsqu'il me réconfortait après une énième dispute avec Ron. Puis aussi la fois où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je me retourne lentement et sursaute en le voyant juste en face de moi, je ne l'aurais pas crue aussi proche. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder le petit garçon, c'est la copie conforme de Draco, comme si on l'avait cloné et miniaturisé. Ca me trouble beaucoup trop.

**-** Hermione ! C'est vraiment toi ?

**-** Salut Draco.

**-** Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**-** Je pourrais te poser la même question.

**-** Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

**-** Oui, heu, à moi aussi...

**-** Maman, c'est le monsieur sur la photo à la maison !

**-** Maman ? _me demande Draco très surpris_.

**-** Heu, oui ma puce. C'est le garçon sur la photo. _Réponds-je à Stella assez mal à l'aise_.

Je regarde Draco dans les yeux, ils sont aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs. Il n'a pas changé également, juste un air un peu plus mature qu'avant. Et son air totalement perdu à l'instant lui donne un air trop craquant pour son bien. S'il n'y avait pas ma fille, je lui aurais déjà sautée dessus pour l'embrasser.

**-** C'est ta fille ?

**-** O-Oui. Draco, voici Stella, ma puce, je te présente Draco.

**-** Tu connais mon papa ? _demande t-elle avec espoir_

**-** Pardon ?

**-** Ben oui, maman elle m'a dit que c'était son amoureux à l'école. Mais personne veux me dire qui c'est. Pas même mon tonton Ron... Tu le connais toi ?

**-** L'ancien amoureux de ta maman et ce n'est pas Ron ?

**-** Non, j'ai demandée à mon tonton Ron, mais il m'a dit que c'était pas lui parce que j'avais pas les cheveux orange... _dit elle avec l'innocence de son âge_

**-** Stella, ma puce, si t'allais voir ta nouvelle classe, hein ?

**-** Oui !

Je la laisse aller vers les salles de classe, elle saura trouver la sienne, après tout il n'y a qu'une seule classe de première année. Je me retourne vers Draco, il semble sur une autre planète. Je crois bien qu'il a finalement fait le lien entre Stella et lui. Mais avant toute autre chose, je veux moi aussi savoir qui est cet enfant. Il tient la main de Draco et se cache à moitié derrière sa jambe et me regarde fixement. Il semble apeuré. C'est moi qui lui fais peur où bien le fait d'aller à l'école ?

**-** C'est ton fils ?

**-** Quoi ? _Me demande t-il revenant sur Terre_.

**-** C'est ton fils ?

**-** C'est ma fille ?

**-** Ne réponds pas à une question par une autre.

**-** Réponds à la mienne, je répondrais à la tienne.

**-** C'est du chantage.

**-** Un simple échange de bon précédé.

**-** Tu n'as pas changé...

**-** Toi non plus.

**-** C'était un plaisir de te revoir Draco...

Je vais rejoindre ma fille. Il m'agace quand il agit de cette façon. Un simple oui ou non aurait suffit. Pourquoi a-t-il refusé de me répondre ? Une jeune femme brune demande alors aux parents des élèves de premières années de maternelle de la suivre jusqu'à la salle 1B. Je prends Stella dans mes bras et suis la jeune femme. Une fois dans la salle de classe, elle se présente.

**-** Bonjour et bienvenu à vous. Je m'appelle Miss Tyler et je serais l'enseignante de vos enfants. Soyez certain que nous ferons tout pour optimiser leur potentiel magique.

Elle nous informe également qu'une réunion sera programmée chaque fin de mois pour parler de l'évolution des enfants au milieu scolaire. Les entretiens seront individuels pour ceux qui le souhaitent. Puis les parents commencent à partir, et Miss Tyler s'approche de Draco pour... Attendez, me dites pas qu'elle est en train de le draguer cette grognasse ! Non mais je rêve, pour qui elle se prend celle là ? Mais hôte tes sales pattes du père de ma fille ! Sans le vouloir, une ampoule explose au dessus de nous. Oups ! Il faut que j'apprenne à me contrôler mieux que ça.

Draco et Tyler sont tournés vers moi et me regardent. La maîtresse est surprise et ne comprends pas du tout ce qui se passe, et Draco se contente juste de me fixer. Je leur lance un regard noir, puis tourne la tête vers Stella qui me regarde sans comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle ne m'a jamais vue perdre le contrôle de ma magie.

**-** Maman ça va pas ?

**-** Ce n'est rien ma puce. Bon, je viens te chercher à midi avec Ron, d'accord ?

**-** Ouais. Et après on verra tonton Fred et George ?

**-** Si tu es sage ce matin.

**-** Youpii !

**-** Amuse toi bien ma puce, et sois sage !

**-** Promit ! T'aime maman !

Elle m'enlace un instant avant d'aller vers un groupe d'enfant au fond de la classe. Je la voie s'approcher du mini clone de Draco. Il est temps que j'y aille. Je passe devant Draco qui continu de me regarder, et je me sens toute bizarre, j'avais oubliée à quel point c'est agréable de sentir son regard posé sur moi. Une fois dehors, je vois Ron s'avancer rapidement vers moi.

**-** Ca va ? T'as parlée avec Malfoy ? _Me demande t-il inquiet_.

**-** Ca va Ron. Il est temps qu'on y aille.

**-** Tu commence à quelle heure ?

Je regarde ma montre et constate qu'il est déjà 9heure. Heureusement que j'ai avertit mon patron que c'était le premier jour d'école de Stella et qu'il m'a donné un quart d'heure de plus. Je commence donc à 9h15, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi. Ah oui, je travaille dans une petite librairie sur le chemin de traverse. Comme je l'ai dit, elle n'est pas bien grande, et d'ailleurs, elle ne vend pas les livres scolaires pour Poudlard.

**-** Je commence dans un quart d'heure.

**-** Dans ce cas, ça te dit de m'accompagner à la boutique ?

**-** Oui, pourquoi pas. Comme ça je verrais tes frères.

Je lui sourie, j'aime bien la compagnie de Fred et George, ils débordent d'imagination pour faire rire Stella. Moi qui avais peur d'être seule pour élever ma fille, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas si seule que ça. Tout mes amis sont là pour moi, et ils adorent tous s'occuper de ma petite puce. Et puis j'ai mes parents et Molly et Arthur qui m'aident beaucoup. Alors que nous transplanons sur le chemin de traverse, je ne vois pas Draco sortir de l'école pour venir me parler.

Une fois dans la boutique, Ron va avertir ses frères que je suis avec lui, et je les vois revenir cinq minutes plus tard. George est couvert de... suie, j'ai l'impression et Fred d'une substance ressemblant fortement à de la gelée. J'essaye de ne pas rire, mais c'est peine perdue.

- C'est ça, moque toi de nous Granger ! _fait Fred, faussement vexé._

- C'est quoi ça ? Vous avez vu vos têtes ?

- Nous ne pouvons rien dire, secret de notre nouvelle farce. _Me répond mystérieusement George. _

- Oh, je vois, et elle consiste en quoi exactement ? A devenir une gelée humaine ?

- C'est top secret Mione, écoute quand on te parle ! _s'exclame Fred._

- Oh ça va... _grommelais-je_

- Et comment c'est passé la rentrée de notre nièce adorée ? _me demande George_

- Très bien...

- Elle était pressée d'aller à l'école ! Vous y croyez vous ? C'est une mini Hermione ! _S'empresse d'ajouter Ron_

- Et alors ? C'est ma fille, c'est normal que ce soit une mini moi ! Tu aurais préféré un mini Draco ?

- Merlin **NON** ! Un c'est déjà trop, alors deux ! Que Merlin nous préserve de ce fléau...

- Vraiment très drôle Ronald. Je suis morte de rire, ça se voit hein ! Bon, vous savez quoi les garçons, il faut que j'y aille. On se voit plus tard.

- Je crois que tu l'as vexée petit frère...

- Hermione, qu'est ce que t'a ? _S'étonne Ron_

- Il y'a que Stella est à moitié Malfoy, et lorsque tu sors des idioties pareille, c'est comme si tu reniais la moitié de ce qu'elle est. Il faudra bien que tu l'accepte un jour Ron. Ce n'est pas **TA** fille mais la **Sienne**. Je passerais certainement avec Stella cet après midi, elle avait envie de venir... A plus les garçons.

Je sors de là, Ron m'a énervée plus que je ne l'aurais crue. Avoir vue Draco tout à l'heure ne m'a pas vraiment aidée. Je ne cesse de revoir son visage, j'ai l'impression de le voir de partout, sur tous les visages. Je suis toujours bien trop accro à lui, il faut que j'arrive à m'en détacher. Je continue ma route jusqu'à la librairie. James, mon patron, a fait l'ouverture aujourd'hui. C'est un homme vraiment charmant et très sympathique. Il a une trentaine d'année et il s'est toujours montré compréhensif envers moi et Stella. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours put l'emmener avec moi, il aime bien s'en occuper et comme c'est plutôt tranquille comme travail, j'ai eu des horaires flexibles ces trois dernières années. Et puis je l'ai plutôt bien dépanné lorsqu'il ne pouvait venir travailler pour cause de gueule de bois post week-end. Mon patron est un grand fêtard, et il agit souvent de façon inconsciente. Mais c'est normal après tout, il est célibataire et n'a aucune obligation.

J'entre et me dirige vers l'arrière boutique. James est ici, entouré de colis que nous venons de recevoir. Ce sont les nouveaux livres qu'il avait commandé la semaine dernière. Il relève la tête et me sourie.

- Hermione ! Alors, comment c'est passé ton week-end ? Et la rentrée de la petite, c'était pas trop dur de la laisser ?

- Salut James. Ca va, elle était plutôt contente d'aller enfin à l'école et de se faire plein d'ami. Et j'ai passé un bon week-end, on est allée au Terrier et Stella a put s'amuser avec Victoire et Teddy. Et ton week-end ?

- Plutôt calme pour une fois. Bon, tu va déposer tes affaires et tu m'aide avec ces colis ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Je file dans le bureau et dépose mes affaires. Je m'attache les cheveux en chignon puis prend ma baguette avant de retourner rejoindre James. Ca fait trois ans que je travaille pour lui, comme je l'ai déjà dit, et donc il connaît beaucoup de ma vie privée. Il connaît le nom de mes amis et sait même que Draco est le père de Stella.

- Alors, tout y est ?

- Je viens de commencer, j'ai vérifié ce coli là. _Me dit-il en désignant le paquet à sa droite_. T'as qu'à aller les mettre en rayon.

- OK boss ! _Je rigole_

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Et tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? T'es bien mon boss non ?

- Ca me donne l'impression d'être vieux !

- Mais tu **ES** vieux !

- Sale môme ! File me ranger ça, et après tu ouvriras la boutique !

- A tes ordres !

Je file en rigolant à moitié, j'aime bien le taquiner de temps en temps. Bon ok, Souvent ! Mais je n'y peux rien, il me tend les perches, je fais juste que les saisir ! Je pose le coli sur le comptoir avant d'aller mettre le petit panneau sur **«**_open_**»**. Je reviens au comptoir et ouvre le carton pour me saisir des livres quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne alors pour accueillir le client mais reste figé sur place. Comment a-t-il su que je travaille ici ? Que fait-il là ? Pourquoi il est là ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vue une commande au nom de Malfoy, alors je ne pense pas qu'il soit là pour un livre.

- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi. _Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde_

* * *

Alors **j'ai un BIG service à vous demander. Il me faudrait un nom pour le petit garçon qui accompagne Draco**. Je me suis dit que j'aurais put lui donner le nom de Scorpius, mais après je me suis dit que d'un coup, tout le monde penserais au fils de Draco dans les livres. Et comme Astoria n'existe pas dans cette fic'... Et puis les Malfoy ont tous des noms un peu étrange, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Scorpius... Alors si vous pouvez me donnez un petit coup de main. Je vous en remercierez jamais assez. Que pensez vous des nouveaux personnages ? James et Miss Tyler vous plaisent-ils ? Je me suis amusée à les inventer. Si vous voulez plus de détail sur eux, n'hésitez pas à les demander. Je pense les developper plus par la suite, surtout James. J'aime bien le côté patron-ami-rigolo.

Je crois avoir tout dit, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je pense toujours à quelque chose au moment où je clique sur "publier". Donc si c'est le cas, j'en parlerais au prochain chapitre. BiZous à tous... **=)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à vous tous.**

**J'ai des tas de choses à dire au sujet de ce chapitre, mais pour la plupart, j'en parlerais à la fin du chapitre. Car je risque de dévoiler des trucs sur le chapitre ! Bref, je remercie énormément ceux qui ajoute la fic' dans leur Alerte et Favoris, ça me touche beaucoup. Merci. Pour ce qui est de la confrontation Draco/Hermione du chapitre précédent, on m'a fait remarquer c'était un peu court. C'est vrai. Mais bon, je m'explique sur ce fait. Ca fait trois ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, alors ils ne savent pas trop comment commencer une discution, en plus, ils sont dans le hall de l'école entourés d'oreilles indiscrètes à l'affut du moindre ragot. Alors ce n'était pas trop le bon moment, ni le bon endroit pour avoir une discussion à coeur ouvert. Voilà. Je vous remercie également pour tout ces noms que vous m'avez donnés, ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir votre avis. J'ai réfléchis longuement à tout ces noms, j'ai demandée l'avis de mes proches, et aucun n'était d'accord ! C'est un comble, pas une seule personne n'était du même avis ! Donc finalement, j'ai choisi un prénom, que j'expliquerais à la fin. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de ne pas voir votre nom apparaître. **

**ecathe38 **pour la longueur du chapitre, je suis désolée que tu l'ai trouvré court. Le chapitre qui suit est beaucoup plus long, alors il devrais rattraper la courteur de l'autre. J'espère que ça te satisfera, mais je ne sais pas si d'autre chapitre seront aussi long. POur le prénom, je te remercie de ton aide. On découvre l'identité de la mystérieuse copie de Draco dans ce chapitre même. =) **Yuuki-Nana** merci pour la review ! C'est vrai qu'Hermione a un peu manquée de courage. Mais bon, ça fait trois ans qu'elle ne lui a pas parler, alors elle ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Et puis il va effectivement y avoir un second round, j'espère que ça te plaira ! =) **ange ou démon** merci pour ta review. La suite est enfin là, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi. =) **riennipersonne quiregardelesfic** je te remercie pour ton aide. Ce sont de drôle de prénom que tu m'a proposé. Ou en as tu eu l'idée ? Ils me font penser aux araignées et brrr, je suis comme Ron, j'en ai la phobie de ces bestioles... Mais ils sont originaux, je te l'accorde ! Bref, le nouveau chapitre est enfin là, plus long que les deux premiers, et j'espère qu'il te plaira. =) **clare** je te remercie de m'aider dans cette recherche de prénom. POur l'identité du gosse, ce n'est pas le neveu de Draco. D'ailleurs comment il pourrait l'être puisqu'il n'a pas de frère ni de soeur ? Mais c'était une hypothèse sympathique ! :) J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. =) **Aesha**, ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver pour une nouvelle review. Alors je ne vais pas te dire laquelle, mais une de tes deux suppositions est juste. Tes propositions sur le prénom m'ont beaucoup aidée. C'est un Malfoy donc il lui faut un nom digne de la famille, mais en même temps qui peut-être simple en référence à Hermione. Alors grâce à ça, j'ai finit par me décider. Tu me diras si tu aimes bien le nom que j'ai choisi et si ça fait crédible où pas. Pour le chapitre précédent, je suis contente de savoir que tu l'a appréciée, mais comme tu l'as dit, on a tendance à être critique envers sois même, et je suis du genre à beaucoup me critiquer et à vouloir attendre la perfection. Ce qui est impossible bien sûr... Alors j'essaye de faire de mon mieux et je crois que mon mieux est assez bien puisque tu dis que t'a appréciée le chapitre. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira également, parce que j'ai mis un sérieux moment avant de le finir et qu'il m'a beaucoup prit la tête. Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler plus longtemps, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi. _Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde_

Je suis figée sur place. Et une peur incompréhensible monte en moi. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, pas volontairement du moins. Je me contente de le regarder sans rien dire, attendant la suite avec angoisse. Que veut-il cette fois ?

- Hermione ? _Appelle une voix_

James apparaît dans la pièce, il regarde Draco, surprit de sa présence, puis me regarde. Il sent bien le malaise de la situation.

- Il y a un problème ? _Ne peut-il s'empêcher de me demander_

- Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy. Et vous êtes ? _Questionne t-il James_

- Je sais déjà qui vous êtes. Je suis James Matthews. Le propriétaire de cette librairie. Hermione, tout va bien ?

Je ne peux pas répondre. Je suis comme paralysée. J'assiste à la scène, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai subitement envie de pleurer de frustration.

- Hermione ? _S'inquiète James_

- Ca va James. _Je finis par réussir à prononcer_

- Tu as besoin de moi ? _Me demande t-il_

- Ca ira. Merci James.

- Très bien, je suis juste derrière si tu as besoin. _M'affirme t-il_

- D'accord.

- Draco, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin.

- Moi de même. _Fait-il d'un air pompeux qui me donne presque envie de rire_

James retourne dans l'arrière boutique et je me retrouve seule avec Draco. Merlin que j'ai envie de l'embrasser ! Mais je ne le ferais pas. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

- C'est ton patron ? _Se renseigne t-il_

- Oui. Tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ?

- Ton petit-ami. A moins que tu ne sois avec Weasley...

- Je suppose que ce n'était pas de ça dont tu voulais me parler.

- Tu as du temps à m'accorder ?

- Quoi, à l'instant ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée mais je travaille. J'ai des responsabilités auxquelles je ne peux me soustraire.

- Ta fille ?

- Oui. Ma fille. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que je bosse.

- Alors on peut se voir plus tard ?

- Plus tard ?

- Oui.

- Quand ? _Je souffle presque à contrecœur_.

- Après ton boulot. Ce soir.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. Après le boulot il faut que je m'occupe de Stella.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas 15 minutes à m'accorder ? _Insiste-il_

- Je ne sais pas Draco. _Fais-je indécise_

- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. C'est important. On a des choses à se dire.

- Comme quoi ?

- Stella.

Je le regarde, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Il est décidé à savoir et je ne pourrais l'éviter plus longtemps. Mais si j'hésite autant, c'est parce que je ne sais pas où cette histoire va nous mener. Je peux supporter qu'on me fasse du mal, mais je ne tolèrerais jamais qu'on brise le petit cœur de ma fille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de faux espoirs. Elle a tant voulu un père, que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue si Draco ne veux pas d'elle.

- Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre au chaudron baveur, ce soir à 19 heures. _Lui dis-je finalement_

- Très bien, j'y serais. Mais ne me fausse pas compagnie, parce que sinon je trouverais où tu habite et je viendrais directement chez toi. _Menace t-il_

- J'y serais, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. _Lui confirmais-je_

- Ok, à ce soir alors.

- Oui.

Après un dernier regard, il sort de la librairie, me laissant toute tremblante à l'intérieur. Je prends une profonde inspiration et alors que j'allais enfin me mettre au travail, une voix me fait sursauter.

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? _Désire t-il savoir_

- James ! Tu veux ma mort ? _M'exclamais-je_

- Bien sûr que non. Alors ? _Me presse t-il_

- Ca aurait put être pire.

- Il est au courant pour Stella ?

- Je crois bien.

- Ca va aller ?

- Il le faut bien. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser aller. Il faut que je pense à ma puce.

- Très bon raisonnement.

- Merci. Bon, allez, au boulot flemmard ! _Le taquinais-je_

Il me tire la langue puis se met à rire. Cette fois-ci, je peux enfin ranger les nouveaux livres sans me faire déranger. J'ai crue que je ne pourrais jamais le faire ! La matinée passe, j'accueille les clients, prends des commandes, envoie des commandes, parle avec James, range les livres déplacés par des clients, finit de ranger les nouveaux livres et encore d'autre petite chose du même genre. J'aime vraiment beaucoup mon job, parce que lorsque c'est calme et que je ne discute pas avec James, je m'installe tranquillement derrière le comptoir et je peux lire autant de livre que je le souhaite. J'en lisais à Stella quand je l'avais avec moi.

Le temps passe si vite, j'ai parfois du mal à réaliser que ma puce va fêter ses 3 ans et que ça fait tout autant de temps que je ne suis plus avec Draco. Il me manque terriblement, pourtant, j'ai peur de l'approcher de nouveau. Il m'a brisé le cœur, sans le vouloir je sais, mais ça n'a pas empêché de faire mal. Et quand je pense que ce mystérieux petit garçon pourrait être son fils, j'en ai des haut le cœur, je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer. Comment aurait-il réussit à refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre quand j'en ai été incapable ? Je dois rester calme, ne pas me faire de film, ça ne servirais à rien. J'aurais certainement des réponses ce soir. Rien que de penser que l'on va se retrouver seul ce soir me donne la chair de poule. J'angoisse et suis impatiente tout à la fois. Tout en contradiction, je sais.

- James ? T'es où ?

- Bureau ! _Cri t-il_

Je le rejoins donc dans son bureau et le retrouve le nez plongé dans le carnet de commande. Je sourie en le voyant avec ses lunettes qui lui donne un côté intello et son air passionné par son job. Il relève donc la tête et me sourie à son tour. Il a un très beau sourire, je ne peux le nier...

- C'est l'heure, je vais chercher Stella.

- Ok.

- A tout à l'heure.

Je prends ma veste, mon sac et part chercher Ron. J'ai promit à ma fille qu'il viendrait la récupérer avec moi. J'entre dans la boutique et me dirige automatiquement vers le comptoir. Mon ami me regarde surpris. Je crois qu'il pensait qu'après mon coup de gueule tout à l'heure, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vienne. Ca me fait rire de penser qu'il me connaît toujours aussi mal après toutes ces années. Je ne peux jamais lui en vouloir très longtemps, et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour ma fille.

- T'es prêt Ron ?

- Tu veux quand même que je vienne avec toi ? _m'interroge t-il avec surprise_.

- Tu as promit à Stella de venir la chercher avec moi. Alors tu as plutôt intérêt de venir ! Sinon je t'y emmène de force !

- Je prends ma veste et j'arrive...

Il file vers la réserve et revient en quelques secondes à peine. Je fais un signe de main à George et nous transplanons en direction de l'école. Il y a encore plein de monde, et je cherche Draco du regard. Va-t-il venir ? Je prends Ron par le bras et le tire à l'intérieur, vers la classe de Stella. Il est inutile de traîner plus longtemps. Miss Tyler, fait sortir les enfants un à un, une fois que les parents sont là. Stella saute dans les bras de Ronald et le serre fort. Je vois alors la femme blonde que j'avais vue avec Draco venir chercher le petit garçon. Qui est-elle ? Il me semble que je la connais, que je l'avais déjà vue quand j'étais adolescente.

- Alors, t'as aimée l'école ? _demande Ron_.

- Oui ! Même que maintenant Tristan c'est mon copain !

- Tristan ? C'est qui ? _Questionnais-je, surprise_.

- Ben le garçon avec ton copain ! _Me réplique t-elle comme une évidence_

- Tu parle de Draco ? Du petit garçon qui était avec lui ce matin ?

- Ben oui !

- Voyons Hermione, c'est évident ! Tu devrais le savoir ! _Se moque Ron_

- Fait gaffe à toi Weasley, où je te ferais avaler ta langue un jour !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Ah ne me tente pas...

- Dis maman, Tristan y pourra venir à la maison ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas ma puce...

- Dit oui !!! Te plaiiit ! _Me fait t-elle avec ses yeux de chiot battu_

- Il faudra voir ça avec ses parents.

- Ouais ! Merci maman !

On transplane devant mon appartement. Stella saute des bras de Ron et part en courant devant la porte. Nous la suivons tranquillement et Ron va lui laver les mains pendant que je prépare vite fait à manger. Le temps passe tranquillement, une fois que Stella à finit de manger, Ron et moi passons à table et discutons de tout et de rien pendant que ma puce s'amuse en regardant un dessin animé. Après nous passons en coup de vent voir Fred et George à la boutique et ils s'amusent avec Stella qui s'émerveille devant toutes leurs farces. J'utilise leur hibou pour demander à Ginny de venir me voir dans l'après-midi et que c'est important. Je n'attends pas de réponse, je sais qu'elle viendra.

Je salue les trois Weasley et retourne au travail. James est content de voir Stella et elle l'aide à ranger quelques livres qui trainent. L'après-midi est presque finit lorsqu'une tornade rousse débarque à la librairie.

- Marraine Ginny ! _s'écrie ma puce en courant lui sauter dans les bras_.

Elle aime beaucoup aller dans les bras des Weasley ma fille. C'est un truc que j'ai remarquée il y a un moment. Et les Weasley adorent la prendre dans leur bras également.

- Ma liloute ! Oh làlà, mais tu as encore grandit toi !

- Hihihi, même pas vrai !

- Où est ta mère ?

- Par ici. _L'interpellais-je_

- Hermione. Alors, que ce passe t-il pour que tu me demande de venir en plein après midi ?

- J'ai un service à te demander.

- Quel genre ?

- Du genre qui me sauverais la vie si tu acceptais... _tentais-je, hésitante_

- Excusez moi, _nous interromps une cliente_.

- Oui ? Je peux vous aider ?

- J'aurais voulu savoir si vous aviez la collection **«**_Médicomage Sexy, MD_**»**.

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous voulez toute la collection où juste un tome en particulier ?

- Je cherche le tome 38. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à le trouver.

- Le tome 38. _Je réfléchis un instant_. Je crois bien que nous l'avons en rayon. Voulez-vous que j'aille vous le chercher ou préférez-vous le faire vous-même ?

- Je préfère allez voir par moi-même, je voudrais me prendre le nouveau tome en même temps.

- Bien sûr. Alors, vous allez au fond de cette rangée, et vous tournez à droite. C'est là que ce trouve la collection. _Lui indiquais-je_

- Merci.

- A votre service. _Réponds-je machinalement en souriant_.

La cliente part dans la direction indiquée, puis je me retourne à nouveau vers Ginny, qui a attendus patiemment à mes côtés.

- Bon, alors je t'écoute. C'est quoi ce service si important ?

- Il faudrait que toi et Harry me gardiez Stella ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous que je ne peux pas manquer. C'est vraiment très important, sinon je ne te le demanderais pas.

- Tout ça pour un rendez-vous ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus d'homme dans ta vie.

- C'est vrai.

- Et tu va à un rencart ? Qu'est ce que tu me cache ?

- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ordinaire avec un quelconque inconnu.

- Tu m'intéresse, continue...

- Je dois être à 19 heures, ce soir, au Chaudron Baveur... parce que je dois voir...

- Tu dois voir ? Vas-y crache le morceau !

- Je dois voir Draco.

- QUOI ?? Mais, comment ?

- Il était là ce matin à l'école et il a vue Stella. Il sait maintenant. Et comme il voulait absolument savoir la vérité, je n'ai pas trouvée d'autre choix que de lui donner rendez-vous ce soir.

- Oh. My. God ! C'est incroyable ! Mais dis moi, as-tu conscience du fait que le Chaudron Baveur est une auberge ?

- Et également un pub.

- Oui, mais une auberge avant tout ! Avec des chambres et des lits...

- Merci, je crois que j'avais saisi le concept d'auberge. Mais ne t'imagine pas trop de chose, on ne va rien faire d'autre que discuter. C'est tout.

- Mais oui. C'est tout. _S'exclame t-elle sceptique_

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Hermione, dois-je te rappeler que c'est ton **«**_grand amour_**»**, qu'il est le père de ta fille, que ça fait trois ans que tu ne l'a pas vue mais que tu en es toujours autant amoureuse et qu'enfin tu ne t'ais pas envoyée en l'air depuis TROIS ans !

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de me le rappeler, merci.

- Je pense que si, au contraire. C'est évident que vous n'allez pas faire que parler tous les deux !

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre si j'étais à ta place.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que quand je l'ai vue ce matin, il accompagnait un petit garçon d'à peu près le même âge que Stella et qu'il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ?

- Et tu sais qui il est ? Je veux dire, est ce que... c'est son fils ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment et le bon endroit pour en parler.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit. On te la gardera toute la nuit. Tu n'auras qu'à nous laisser ses affaires pour qu'on puisse l'emmener à l'école demain.

- Alors ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Tu plaisante ?! C'est de ma filleule qu'on parle ! Evidemment que j'accepte de la garder !

- Excusez-moi ? _Nous interromps à nouveau la cliente_.

- Vous avez trouvée ce que vous cherchiez ? _Lui demande t-elle_

- Oui, merci. Voici le tome 38 et le 51.

- Ok. Alors ça vous fera... _je regarde les prix et enregistre les articles_. 13 mornilles et 65 noises.

Elle me tend les pièces puis lui rends ses livres dans un petit sac en papier. Après un dernier sourire, elle s'en va, me laissant à nouveau à ma conversation avec Ginny. Et si ce qu'elle dit est vrai ? Et si je tombais dans les bras de Draco après tout ce temps ? Serais-ce vraiment mal ? Je veux dire, elle a raison lorsqu'elle dit que j'en suis toujours amoureuse alors ce ne serait pas vraiment mal si je lui cédais, pas vrai ? Roh, j'ai les idées embrouillées par sa faute ! Maudite Ginny !

- Bon, je vous emmènerais Stella vers les 18h-18h30. Ca vous ira ?

- Oui, ça ira. On aura finit de s'envoyer en l'air à cette heure là.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu plaisante.

- Pourquoi ? Harry et moi faisons l'amour tous les jours lorsqu'on rentre du travail. Ca détend vachement bien ! Surtout lorsqu'on a eu une journée stressante...

- Ginny... Il faudrait que t'apprenne à garder ta vie sexuelle pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu fais avec Harry, ni quand et où et comment. Merci !

- Ne me dis pas que ça te gêne alors que c'est toi la seule à avoir un enfant !

- Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne, c'est qu'après je vais avoir des images mentales dont je préfère largement me passer.

- Pauvre chose. Je ne me plains pas des images mentales que tu me donne avec Draco !

- Ce qui est totalement différent et choquant. De un, je t'interdis de fantasmer sur Draco, il est à moi, et de deux, tu ne le considère pas comme ton frère, contrairement à moi et Harry. Alors...

- Très bien, je dirais plus rien sur le sexe avec Harry... Quoi que c'est tout simplement fantastique ! Je te jure ! C'est...

- Lalalalala, j'entends rien ! _Lançais-je en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles_.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? _Nous interpelle James_.

- Ginny dit des choses qu'elle ferait mieux de garder pour elle-même !

- T'es vraiment pas drôle comme meilleure amie. Tu le sais ça ?

- Oui.

On parle un peu tous les trois, puis je m'aperçois alors que ma journée est finit. C'est James qui fait la fermeture. Je vais chercher mes affaires, prends ma fille par la main et rejoins James et Ginny, devant l'entrée.

- Bon, passe une bonne soirée James. Mais ne fait pas trop de bêtise.

- Pas plus que d'habitude !

- Ouais, exactement. Allez, à demain.

- A demain. Et ne soit pas en retard !

- Très drôle James ! Bye...

Je prends ma puce dans mes bras et avec Ginny nous transplanons devant chez moi. Une fois à l'intérieur, ma puce file jouer devant les dessins animés dans le salon. J'invite Ginny à me suivre dans la cuisine et lui propose un café, qu'elle prend volontiers. Je m'installe à la table, gardant à l'œil mon bébé. Pattenrond vient se joindre à elle, et elle rigole de ses acrobaties. Ginny rentre chez elle au bout d'un quart d'heure, annonçant qu'Harry allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle me lance un sourire évocateur avant de transplaner chez elle.

Je file dans la salle de bain. Pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, Bill et Harry ont installés des alarmes magiques dans tout l'appartement ainsi que des protections. C'est Fleur qui m'en avait parlée. Elle avait été folle d'inquiétude à la fin de sa grossesse, et Bill n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour la tranquilliser. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec Stella, je le saurais. Alors je peux prendre une douche sereinement. Il n'arrivera rien de mal à ma fille. Une fois lavée, il me reste le choix délicat de la tenue. Je ne peux pas porter quelque chose de trop sexy, on doit juste parler. Je sors ma garde robe au complet avant de me décider. J'opte pour un jean, passe partout ce vêtement, à la fois sexy mais confortable. Un débardeur blanc, avec le logo des Rolling Stone sur l'avant. Et pour le reste, mes converse rouge **-**_que je porte souvent_**-** et un cache cœur. Ca ira pour ce soir, après tout, ce n'est pas un rendez vous galant.

Je m'habille et me coiffe avant de ma maquiller légèrement, il faut que je reste crédible. Me voilà prête et extrêmement anxieuse. Je file dans la chambre de ma fille faire son sac pour la nuit. Je prends son pyjama, son doudou, ses chaussons, des vêtements de rechange pour demain, sa brosse à cheveux et sa brosse à dent ainsi que le dentifrice. Je vérifie que tout est là, que je n'oublie rien. Stella s'amuse toujours avec Pattenrond. J'éteins la télé et elle lève le regard surpris vers moi.

- Allez ma puce, viens mettre tes chaussures et ta veste.

- On va où ?

- Chez Harry et Ginny. Tu va dormir chez eux ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que maman doit aller voir quelqu'un et que tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Ca ne te fait pas plaisir d'aller chez ton parrain et ta marraine ?

- Si !! Y aura Teddy ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que demain il y a école.

- Ah. D'accord.

Après lui avoir enfilée ses chaussures et sa veste, nous sortons. Je ferme à clé derrière moi, puis filons chez Harry et Ginny en taxi. Je ne pourrais pas transplaner correctement avec ma puce dans mes bras et son sac en plus du miens. Trop de charge. Nous arrivons chez mes amis 20 minutes plus tard. C'est Harry qui nous ouvre la porte. Stella file à l'intérieur à une vitesse folle. Je crois qu'elle veut savoir s'il y a Teddy ou pas. Une fois dans le salon, je dépose le sac d'affaire sur le canapé. Ginny sort de la cuisine et Stella revient en courant des chambres.

- Y'a pas Teddy ?

- Non, il n'est pas là. Mais il vient ce week-end. _Dit Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux_. Et depuis quand tu ne me dis plus bonjour ?

- Haha, bonjour parrain Harry !

Elle lui fait un bisou et file à nouveau pour aller jouer.

- Je suis désolée d'être en retard. Ca m'a prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévue pour me préparer.

- Stresse pas Mione. Tout va bien se passer.

- On voit que tu n'es pas à ma place Harry. Bon, tout est dans son sac, pyjama, affaires pour demain, brosse à dent... Vous n'aurez qu'à regarder.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je sais comment m'occuper de ma filleule ! _m'assure Ginny_

- Ok. Bon, merci à vous de me la garder. C'est gentil.

- C'est quand tu veux Mione. On l'adore nous, cette gosse.

- Je sais Harry. Faut que j'y aille maintenant, sinon je vais être en retard...

- Amuse toi bien Hermione... _sous entends ma meilleure amie_.

Je lui lance un regard noir, signifiant clairement qu'elle se trompe et que je ne veux rien entendre, puis sors et transplane devant le Chaudron Baveur. J'y suis, enfin... Je regarde ma montre qui indique 18h55. C'est d'une main tremblante que je pousse la porte du pub. Une fois à l'intérieur, je jette un regard circulaire à la pièce, puis me dirige vers le fond. C'est plus tranquille et isolé, nous pourrons parler sans mal sans qu'on nous prête d'attention. C'est aussi un coin un peu sombre, alors si jamais il y a plus que des paroles, comme me l'a si bien suggérée une rouquine du nom de Weasley, personne ne pensera à venir nous déranger.

Bon, ok, ce n'est pas vraiment des choses à penser. Je sursaute en voyant une silhouette devant moi. Je lève la tête pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de Draco. Merlin qu'il est toujours aussi beau ! Il me fait complètement perdre la tête...

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. _M'envoie t-il en pleine figure_.

Bon, pour le **«**_plus si affinité_**»**, je crois qu'on va passer... Dommage.

- Je suis du genre à tenir mes promesses. Je croyais que tu le savais.

- Mais tu aurais très bien put changer d'avis au cours de la journée...

- J'ai faillis, mais ne l'ai pas fait.

- Je vois.

Nous retombons dans le silence. Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux ne sait comment commencer. Je le vois alors se lever et ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

- Ou tu vas ?

- Chercher à boire...

- OK.

Je suis trop mal à l'aise pour refuser. Il va donc nous chercher de quoi boire au bar, pendant que j'essaye de me détendre un peu. Je le regarde marcher et me dit qu'il a toujours un aussi beau corps. Depuis que Ginny m'a parlée de sexe, je n'ai plus qu'une envie, sauter sur Draco et le faire avec lui. C'était si bon à l'époque. D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas eu que de mauvais côtés, il suffit de regarder notre fille. Il revient avec deux verres et une bouteille, que j'identifie être du Whisky pur feu. Il compte me soûler ?

- Tu as l'intention de me soûler ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- A cause du whisky...

- Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ?

- Pas vraiment. Et puis j'évite d'en boire puisque j'ai une fille à m'occuper.

- C'est vrai. Parlons-en justement.

- De quoi ? De l'alcool ?

- Non. De ta fille.

- Oh. Oui, je suppose qu'il le faudra bien à un moment ou à un autre.

- Je suis là pour ça.

- Exact. Tu n'es là que pour parler de Stella. Pour rien d'autre... _répliquais-je amèrement_

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _S'étonne t-il_

- Rien. Bon, puisque le sujet est lancé. Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que c'est ma fille ?

- Tu n'y va pas par quatre chemin au moins.

- J'ai horreur de ça. Réponds-moi maintenant.

- D'abord je voudrais savoir un truc.

- Quoi ? _Souffle t-il agacé_

- Si Stella était ta fille, que ferais-tu ? Je veux dire, voudrais tu faire partie de sa vie ? Voudrais tu qu'elle vienne vivre chez toi ? Ne voudrais-tu pas avoir affaire à elle...

- Stop, je crois que j'ai comprit ce que tu veux me dire. Si c'est ma fille, alors oui je veux faire partie de sa vie. Parce que je suis son père. Même si ça me fait tout drôle de me retrouver avec un enfant à a peine 20 ans.

- Le petit garçon qu'était avec toi n'est pas ton fils ?

- Plus tard. Je veux d'abord savoir si je suis père. Il y a trop de similitude entre elle et moi, elle a mes yeux et les traits noble des Malfoy...

- C'est ta fille Draco.

- Je le savais. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser toute la journée. Mais pourquoi est ce que je ne l'ai jamais su ?

- C'est compliqué Draco.

- Explique-moi quand même. Je veux savoir.

- Déjà, j'ai su que j'étais enceinte après qu'on se soit séparés. C'était au début d'avril. Je voulais tirer un trait sur toi et sur nous, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et puis je ne me sentais pas très bien. Ron m'a aidé, il m'a emmené à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit que j'étais enceinte de 5 semaines. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour là. J'étais terrorisée et j'avais le cœur brisé. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, la garder ou pas. Et puis finalement, j'ai décidée de l'avoir, ce que je ne regrette absolument pas. Et puis tu t'ais mit en couple avec cette fille. Je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'attendais ton bébé. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'aurais crue, et si c'est le cas, si tu en aurais voulut.

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux penser... _s'offusque t-il_

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le courage plus tard.

- Très bien.

- Merci. Comme je le disais, je n'étais pas sûre de ta réaction si tu l'apprenais, et moi je la voulais. Alors je n'ai rien dit et je t'ai regardée avec cette fille le reste de l'année. Malgré ma bonne volonté, je ne pouvais pas passer à autre chose. Pas quand je te voyais tous les jours et que je portais ton enfant. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Alors j'ai décidée que personne d'autre ne prendrais ta place. Tu es son père, que tu sois là où pas. Ce ne change rien. J'ai fait en sortes de l'élever du mieux que j'ai put ces trois dernières années, mais la présence de son père lui manque. Ne t'engage pas dans sa vie sans être absolument sûr de toi. Tu as beau être son père, je ne te laisserais pas lui briser le cœur. Pas à elle. Elle est encore trop petite et trop fragile...

- Je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur. Je veux faire partit de la vie de ma fille. C'est vrai que j'ai une peur monumentale, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé en père. Surtout aussi jeune. Mais je ne veux pas être loin d'elle. Pour le peu que j'ai vue d'elle, elle à l'air extraordinaire...

- Elle l'est.

- Me laisseras-tu reprendre ma place ?

- Je ne vois rien qui m'en empêche. Je voudrais que tu répondes à ma question maintenant. Qui est le garçon ?

- Tristan est mon petit frère.

- Quoi ? Sérieux ? _M'exclamais-je sous le choc_

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que c'était mon fils ?

- Oui. _Lui avouais-je_

- Et bien non. Ce n'est que mon petit frère.

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Et bien après que le seigneur soit mort **-**_pour de bon cette fois_**-** mes parents se sont retrouvés libre. Alors comme ça faisait longtemps qu'ils voulaient avoir un autre enfant mais comme l'ombre de Voldemort planait au dessus de nos têtes, ils n'ont jamais osés le faire. Mais maintenant tout est différent. Et puis ils sont encore jeunes. Et au cas où tu te le demanderais, c'est moi qui est soufflé l'idée de Tristan comme prénom à mes parents. Je savais que Tristan&Isolde était ton livre préféré à Poudlard, alors j'ai pensé que c'était un moyen comme un autre d'avoir un petit bout de toi avec moi.

- Et la fille avec qui tu étais après nous ?

- Gwen ? Non, on sortait pas réellement ensemble. On venait tous les deux de se faire brisé le cœur, alors on a fait croire qu'on était ensemble pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille et qu'on arrête de nous poser des questions.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Je me sens beaucoup plus légère qu'au début de cette conversation. Du coup je me détends et trinque avec Draco. Nous continuons de parler pendant un long moment tout en buvant la bouteille. Au final, je me retrouve un peu éméchée. Je rigole beaucoup, et je ne sais pas si je rigole pour des choses qui sont drôle. Puis sans réfléchir d'avantage, je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse. Furieusement. Comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui est un peu le cas. J'ai envie de lui comme jamais auparavant. Trois années de vide intersidéral. Trois années où je me suis consacrée entièrement à ma fille. J'ai beaucoup de temps à rattraper...

Il répond à mon baiser, tout aussi passionnément. C'est si bon et ça m'a tant manqué ! On finit cependant par se détacher l'un de l'autre. On file demander une chambre à Tom, qui nous donne une clé. On monte rapidement à l'étage et trouvons enfin la chambre. Nous ne réfléchissons pas plus, une fois à l'intérieur, on se jette l'un sur l'autre et nous tombons rapidement sur le lit. J'essaye tant bien que mal de le déshabiller, mais mes mains sont fébrile, j'attends ça depuis trop longtemps. Alors il prend l'initiative de nous déshabiller, et une fois nus, nous reprenons notre baiser.

On finit par faire l'amour comme des sauvages, en manque l'un de l'autre depuis bien trop longtemps. On le fait plusieurs fois dans la nuit, et au fur et à mesure, nos gestes deviennent plus doux, plus tendres. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant que le sommeil nous emporte. C'est collée contre lui, nos jambes emmêlés que je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Il dort toujours. Je le regarde attentivement une minute, puis décide de partir. Je me sens un peu perdue. Même si j'en avais très envie, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de coucher avec lui la nuit dernière. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Je me rhabille en silence et le plus vite possible avant de prendre mon sac et ma baguette et de sortir de la pièce...

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de finit. Bon, maintenant que vous en êtes ici, je peux enfin dire toutes les choses que j'avais prévue de dire.

Pour commencer, le gosse à enfin un nom ! Il était temps je crois. alors pourquoi Tristan ? Simplement parce que c'est un joli prénom et que j'ai complètement flashée dessus. En plus, dans le premier chapitre du premier tome, Hermione dit à Ginny que Tristan&Yseult est son livre préféré. Alors je me suis dit que ça ferait l'affaire. Et puis Draco a expliqué le reste.

Ensuite, le chapitre est plus long que les précédents. Vous l'aurez certainement remarqué. Mais je dois vous avouer que c'est une exception. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'écrire d'autre chapitre aussi long que celui là. En plus je me suis prit la tête pour l'écrire, parce que j'avais tout en tête mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire comme je voulais. Bref, j'ai quand même réussit à l'écrire en une semaine. Un véritable exploit ! Et puis je voulais tout ça dans ce chapitre et il était hors de question pour moi de le couper où autre.

Pour la confrontation Draco/Hermione, je n'avais pas envie de la faire direct au début du chapitre. Alors j'ai fait durer les choses jusqu'à la fin. J'espère que ça vous plait comme ça. Et puis maintenant vous savez qui est Tristan. pas trop déçu par son identité ? De toute façon, c'était ce que j'avais en tête depuis le début. Et pour le fait qu'ils couchent ensemble, peut-être trouverez vous que c'est aller vite. Mais je vais vous expliquer pourquoi ça ne l'ai pas de mon point de vue. Ca fait _TROIS_ ans qu'ils attendent ça tous les deux. Alors ça n'est pas rapide poue eux, au contraire. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez quand même...

Pour ce qui est des fautes éventuelles, je m'en excuse. Je ne suis qu'une humaine après tout, et dons pas infaillible. Mais j'ai essayée d'en faire le moins possible... Promit !

Ensuite, les sujets moins important mais que je voulais vous dire quand même. POur James, je ne l'ai pas décrit physiquement. J'ai juste mentionné le fait qu'il avait dans les 30 ans et qu'il était sympa et rigolo et aussi assez charmant avec un superbe sourire. En fait, dans ma tête, je vois James comme _Jensen Ackles_. Du type super canon avec un sourire à se damner et une personnalité de charmeur à la _Dean Winchester_. Mais pourtant ni Hermione ni James ne veux avoir d'aventure avec l'autre. Que ce soit clair ! Je ne sais pas si ça vous aura éclairé un peu plus sur son personnage. Mais on en sera plus sur lui plus tard. Je le garde en réserve, c'est mon joker !

Et puis il fallait que je le précise, la collection "_Médicomage Sexy, MD_", je ne l'ai pas inventé. Quoi que j'aurais bien aimée. Ce n'est pas une collection qui existe réellement, je ne crois pas en tout cas ! C'est juste que dans _Supernatural_, il y a des livres, par la suite adapté en série dont Dean est super fan (son pêché mignon) qui s'intitule "_Doctor Sexy, MD_". J'ai juste changée le Doctor par Médicomage. Cette série de livre est un peu un plagiat de _Grey's Anatomy_. Le docteur sexy avec de super cheveux qui sort avec une interne, l'interne cinglée qui voit le fantôme de son fiancé, l'égocentrique et arrogante interne en chirurgie cardio, ect... Comme l'épisode m'avait fait super marrer (c'est le 08 de la saison 5), je me suis dit que ce serait rigolo que les sorciers soit aussi fan de ce genre de livre. Voilà pour la petite note.

Bon, ben voilà, je crois qu'on a fait le tour de ce que je voulais vous dire. Sinon ça sera au prochain chapitre ! Et je n'ai pas commencée à l'écrire, mais je vais m'y mettre après ça. BIZOUS à tous et à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou tous le monde ! J'ai enfin réussit à finir le chapitre 4, qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il est finit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps pour le relire en entier, alors s'il y a des fautes, je suis désolée. Vue que je n'ai pas de Bêta, je fais tout moi même et même si je me défend pas mal, je ne suis pas une pro du Français. Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai eu moins de reviews que d'habitude pour le chapitre précédent, alors je me pose des questions. Etait-il si nul ? Bref, je remercie quand même énormément ceux qui m'en ont laissé. Ca me fait très plaisir. =) **

**riennipersonne quilitlesfic** désolée que tu trouve que tout va trop vite. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont couchés ensemble que tout va mieux dans le meilleur des monde. Bien au contraire. Sinon pour le prénom, je me suis dit que maintenant que la menace Voldemort est totalement éradiqué, ils peuvent vivrent tranquille et que ça se perçoit dans le petit garçon. Copie conforme de Draco par le physique, mais son exacte opposé niveau caractère. J'imagine le gosse tout gentil et timide... Je sais pas pourquoi ! lol J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! =) **Lola** je suis bien contente que le chapitre entier t'ai plu. C'est sûr qu'au bout de Trois ans, c'est dur de ne faire que se regarder dans les yeux. Et puis l'alcool les a un aidés aussi ! lol =)** ange ou demon **merci, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère aussi que celui là te plaira également ! =) **Yuuki-Nana** je suis vraiment contente que t'ai apprécié le chapitre. Peut-être qu'il lui font effectivement un petit frère ou une petite soeur, qui sait. On verra bien comment l'histoire évolue au fil des chapitres ! lol. Ca me fait plaisir également que le prénom te plaise. Parce que ça a été mon gros coup de coeur... Et j'aime également beaucoup l'histoire de Tristan & Iseult. =) **Aesha** tu ne peut même pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu du mal a écrire le chapitre précédent. Et celui-là c'était encore pire ! Je suis restée pendant trois jours devant mon écran sans arriver a écrire quoi que ce soit ! Mais bon, j'ai finit par l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il te plaira d'ailleurs ! Et ça m'a fait très plaisir que tu trouve que c'était une "petite merveille". On ne m'avait jamais dit ça avant, et j'étais sur un nuage après ! Pour Tristan, oui, tu avais raison sur son identité. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à en faire le fils de Draco. C'était impossible. Il est déjà un peu dépassé parce que Stella est sa fille... Je ne pouvais pas concevoir un Draco avec une femme et un fils. Pas après Hermione. Et pour Narcissa et Lucius qui laisse Draco choisir le nom, je voulais démontrer que malgré tout, c'est une famille unie qui s'aime énormément. Pour Hermione qui s'enfuit à la fin du chapitre... Ah, c'est justement pour avoir plein de rebondissement que j'ai fait ça. Et puis je me dit que c'est justement parce que ça fait 3 ans qu'ils attendent ça qu'elle est partit comme une voleuse. Elle est un peu perdue, ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Bref, la suite est ici, tu me diras ce que t'en pense, mais on ne verra pas Draco... BiZ =)

**Disclaimer : Les Persos HP sont à J.K (grrrr) ainsi que l'univers... Tout le monde sait ça ! Mais les Persos : Stella Granger (Malfoy), Tristan Malfoy, James Matthews et Miss Tyler sont à mouah ! Nah ! Bien fait J.K ! C'est moi qu'ai le meilleur perso ! (Stella Granger Malfoy !!)**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

_Je me rhabille en silence et le plus vite possible avant de prendre mon sac et ma baguette et de sortir de la pièce..._

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je n'ai pas vue Draco. Je ne sais pas s'il est en colère ou déçu par ma fuite, la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. J'en ai parlée avec Harry et Ginny, le lendemain, et ma meilleure amie ne s'est pas gênée pour me lancer un **«**_je te l'avais dit !_**»**. Mais ils m'ont quand même réconfortés et remonté le moral. Je n'ai pas dit grand-chose à Ron, il était inutile de tout lui révéler, surtout sur le reste de la nuit arrosée. Et je n'ai rien dit à Stella. Je ne sais pas si Draco va vraiment faire ce qu'il m'a dit. Surtout après notre nuit. Et si j'avais fait une erreur ? Je n'aurais certainement pas dû coucher avec lui. Mais au bout de trois ans de frustration, c'était une vraie délivrance que d'être dans ses bras.

Tristan, le petit frère de Draco, est devenu le meilleur ami de ma fille. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment expliquer à ma fille que son meilleur ami est en réalité son oncle. C'est un peu étrange vu qu'ils ont le même âge. Alors pour l'instant, je la préserve de tout ça, elle le sera bien assez tôt de toute façon. Je me demande si Draco en a parlé à sa famille. Je ne cesse de penser à lui et je stresse chaque jour un peu plus de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui, encore. C'était Narcissa qui est venue chercher Tristan. Elle a semblée curieuse en voyant Stella, mais n'a rien dit ou fait de spécial. Alors je reste dans le flou le plus total.

J'ai emmenée ma fille chez mes parents, il y a une heure. Ils étaient heureux de l'avoir pour la nuit. Ils l'aiment tellement qu'ils sont toujours en train de la gâter, au point de lui passer ses quatre volontés. Et bien sûr, ma puce en profite largement. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait tort de se priver... Bref, elle passe la nuit chez eux et demain midi, ils viendront tous les trois directement au Terrier. Nous fêtons mon anniversaire en famille demain, ce soir nous le fêtons entre amis. Nous profitons du fait que c'est vendredi soir et que nous aurons le week-end pour nous en remettre... Je plaisante. Enfin, un peu !

Seamus ne devrait pas tarder à venir pour m'aider à tout préparer. J'ai eu mon après-midi de libre, pour m'organiser. James est un véritable amour avec moi. Il m'écoute lorsque j'ai des doutes ou que je n'ai pas le moral, et il sait toujours trouver les mots justes pour me redonner courage. Je l'ai d'ailleurs invitée ce soir. Lui qui aime faire la fête, ça aurait été un crime qu'il ne vienne pas à la mienne ! J'ai envie de lui présenter Pavartie. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille tous les deux...

Finalement nous faisons la fête dans l'appartement d'Harry et Ginny, parce qu'il est beaucoup plus grand que le miens. Chez moi je n'ai que 6 pièces. La cuisine/salle à manger, le salon, la salle de bain, les toilettes, ma chambre et celle de Stella. Alors pour accueillir tous mes amis, ça faisait un peu juste. Par contre, celui de mes meilleurs amis est parfait. Ce soir, il y aura donc Harry et Ginny, Ron, Seamus et Dean, Neville, Lavande et son petit ami, Pavartie, Luna, Fred et George avec Katie et enfin Charlie et James. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion de mettre en couple Charlie et Neville. Et mon anniversaire est la meilleure occasion que j'ai put trouver depuis des mois. Nous serons tous joyeux, il y aura de l'alcool, de la musique, une ambiance se prêtant à la romance, puisque la plupart sont en couple... Bref, tout est parfait !

S'il n'y a pas toute la famille Weasley ce soir c'est parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous faisons un repas au Terrier demain midi. Et tout le monde sera présent, y comprit mes parents, Teddy et Andromeda. J'aurais voulu que Hagrid soit présent, mais il ne peut malheureusement pas quitter le château. Tant pis, avec Harry et Ron, nous avons prévue d'aller le voir prochainement à Pré-au-Lard. Donc me voilà, présentement en train d'attendre Seamus devant chez Harry et Ginny, la clé en main. S'il n'est pas là dans les dix prochaines minutes, j'entre et commence sans lui.

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir de penser ça, qu'il est devant moi. Excellent timing ! Je lui sourie puis ouvre la porte. Il me suit à l'intérieur en me rendant mon sourire.

- Salut Hermione. Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais occupé avec Dean et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... _s'excuse t-il, penaud_.

Je le regarde de la tête au pied et me rend compte qu'il est plutôt défait. Sa chemise dépasse de son pantalon, comme si elle avait été remise à la hâte, ses cheveux sont éparpillés dans tous les sens, son pantalon est tout froissé... Je sourie largement en comprenant de quelle façon il avait été occupé avec Dean.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça... La prochaine fois essaye juste de ne pas sauter sur Dean alors que tu as déjà rendez-vous avec moi ! _Le taquinais-je, mutine_.

- Hey ! Je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus ! C'est lui qui... _s'arrête t-il à temps_. Ouais bon, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vie privée _**et**_ sexuelle avec Dean.

- En effet. Même si c'est toujours amusant de te voir en dire trop et essayer de te rattraper ensuite !

- Bon, alors, j'ai prévue plein de truc pour ce soir. Déjà, nous aurons un buffet à volonté, parce que mine de rien, les Weasley, ça bouffe énormément. Surtout un. Ensuite, il y aura toute sorte de boisson, allant du Whisky pur feu au jus de citrouille et autre bierraubeurre. J'ai prévue un DJ, rien de bien important, ne t'en fait pas. Juste un qui mettra un peu d'ambiance dans la soirée. Nous emménagerons une piste de danse, ainsi qu'un coin plus tranquille et intime, pour ceux qui veulent un peu de calme et d'isolement. Comme les amoureux par exemple. Est-ce que ça te va pour l'instant ?

- C'est parfait ! Je savais que j'avais bien fait de te demander ton aide. Je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de tout organiser, entre le boulot, Stella et les amis...

- Ne t'en fait pas. Tu va m'aider à installer, mais j'ai absolument tout prévue, du début à la fin de la soirée.

- Et bien, Dean a une sacrée chance de t'avoir !

- Disons que c'est 50-50. Je suis autant chanceux que lui...

- Aww, comme c'est mignon !

- C'est ça... Bref, on devrait se faire livrer d'ici quelques minutes...

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, on sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec des livreurs. Ils entrent et déposent leurs chargements. Ils saluent rapidement Seamus, puis repartent aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer et lui en fait la remarque. Il rit franchement.

- Je t'ai pourtant dit que j'avais tout prévue, non ?

- Heu... Oui. Mais...

- Je bosse avec eux depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant, c'est normal qu'ils ne s'attardent pas.

- Ok, si tu le dit...

- Allez, au lieu de te creuser la tête pour rien, aide moi à tout déballer.

Nous défaisons les cartons et en sors des bouteilles diverses, mais beaucoup d'alcool. On passe le reste de la fin d'après-midi à décorer le salon, déplacer les meubles, mettre les choses en places. Une fois l'installation terminée, Seamus rentre chez lui se préparer. Ma meilleure amie rentre quinze minutes plus tard. J'ai prévue de me préparer ici, avec Ginny.

- Wow ! C'est Seamus qui a prévu tout ça ? _S'émerveille ma rouquine_.

- Oui. Plutôt pas mal, hein !

- Tu l'as dit !

- Où est Harry ?

- Chez Ron, il se prépare là-bas.

- Pourquoi ? _Fis-je, surprise_

- Parce que je le lui ai demandé. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi seule, et ça tombait parfaitement...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _M'étonnais-je_

- J'ai un truc à te dire. C'est très important.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir avant. _M'avoua-t-elle, l'air grave_

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? _M'affolais-je_

- Non. C'est même le contraire. _Me rassura t-elle_

- Vous avez enfin choisit une date ? _Questionnais-je avec espoir_

- Non, pas vraiment... C'est juste un peu plus compliqué que ça...

- **OH MON DIEU** ! Ne me dit pas que vous avez décidés de rompre ! Parce que je te jure que je vous botterais les fesses jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez vos esprits ! _M'écriais-je à moitié_

- Non Hermione ! _Rigola t-elle_. Nous ne nous séparons pas. Et ne porte pas de malheur, s'il te plait.

- Alors que ce passe t-il ? _Demandais-je, perplexe_.

- Je suis enceinte...

Sur le coup, je ne réagis pas. Je suis surprise, sous le choc. Ma meilleure amie est enceinte ! MA MEILLEURE AMIE EST ENCEINTE !

- Merlin Ginny ! C'est fantastique ! C'est merveilleux ! C'est super ! Merlin ! Enceinte !

Je lui saute dessus et la serre dans mes bras à l'en étouffer tellement je suis heureuse pour elle. J'essaye de me calmer un peu, mais ma joie est intacte. Je sourie bêtement, heureuse de cette nouvelle. Je m'écarte un peu d'elle, mais la garde quand même dans mes bras.

- Rassure-moi, c'est bien Harry le père ?

- Idiote ! Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? _Rigole t-elle_

Je la serre à nouveau dans mes bras. J'en ai complètement oubliée mon anniversaire du coup ! C'est fantastique. Je sais à quel point Harry souhaite avoir une famille. Il fera un père formidable, le meilleur du monde. Je finis cependant par la relâcher. Je m'assoie sur le canapé, le temps de reprendre complètement mes esprits après cette nouvelle. Je vais être tata ! Et Stella aura une cousine ou un cousin en plus de Victoire et Teddy. C'est de cette façon qu'elle les considère.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu le sais ? _Voulus-je savoir_

- Trois jours. _Admit-elle_

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit avant ! _M'offusquais-je_

Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Trois jours qu'elle sait qu'elle est enceinte et elle me le dit que maintenant ? Elle aurait put le faire juste après l'avoir dit à Harry !

- Désolée, mais il fallait qu'on en parle avec Harry. Parce que mine de rien, ce n'est pas une décision qu'on pouvait prendre à la légère. On veut tout les deux une famille, ce n'est pas ça le problème, mais Harry est Auror depuis peu de temps. Sa formation a été longue, et puis je n'ais pas encore d'emploi stable. Mais finalement, nous avons décidés que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. On s'aime et cet enfant n'est pas encore là que nous l'aimons de tout notre cœur. Et puis tu es la seconde à le savoir. _M'avoue t-elle_

- Ta famille n'est pas encore au courant ?

- On compte leur dire bientôt.

- Et pourquoi pas demain ?

- Parce que demain on fête ton anniversaire...

- Dans ce cas, comme cadeau, je veux que tu le dises à ta famille. Je suis sûre que ça va leur faire un sacré choc, mais ils seront ravis...

- Evidemment qu'ils en seront heureux. Ils attendent tous avec impatience qu'on se marie avec Harry et qu'on fonde notre famille... _affirme t-elle_

- Raison de plus pour leur dire demain !

- D'accord, nous leur diront. Ce qui m'amène à un point important. Nous en avons parlé avec Harry, et nous sommes tombés d'accord. On va demander à Ron d'en être le parrain et nous voulons que tu en sois la marraine !

- **OUI** ! Bien sûr que je veux en être la marraine ! _M'écriais-je heureuse_.

Je lui fais un immense sourire comme je n'en fait que rarement. Nous décidons finalement qu'il est temps de nous préparer car les invités arriveront bientôt. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure avant le début de la fête. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que mes meilleurs amis vont avoir un bébé. Ça me fait étrange. Je me dis que ça a dû leur faire le même effet quand je leur ai annoncée ma grossesse. Le sourire ne me quitte pas de tout le temps que nous nous préparons. Ginny prend sa douche la première. Nous ne faisons pas de gros effort vestimentaire. J'enfile une robe légère, des salomés et finit par me coiffer et me maquiller légèrement. Le tout donne une impression de légèreté et d'insouciance. Après tout, à 20 ans, les jeunes femmes sont censées s'amuser sans se soucier du futur. Ginny a optée pour une mini jupe en jean et un bustier vert avec des ballerines. Je lui jette un regard surpris.

- Je profite tant que je pourrais porter des vêtements sexy. Dans quelques mois je ne rentrerais plus dans ces fringues... _m'explique t-elle_

- C'est vrai. Mais de nos jours, il y a des vêtements de grossesse vraiment jolis.

- Mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec ma garde robe ! Surtout celle que seul Harry voit ! _Grogne t-elle_.

- Détrompe-toi, il y a des sous vêtements vraiment sexy pour femme enceinte !

- Vrai ? _Me demande t-elle avec espoir_.

- Oui. Je n'en ai pas achetée parce que ça ne m'aurait servie à rien, mais à toi oui...

- Oh... Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelle ?

- Non. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû m'en douter. Apprendre qu'il est père a dû être un sacré choc pour lui, et puis le fait qu'on couche ensemble juste après... C'était une très mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser se faire les choses... _dis-je maussade_

- Tu ne pouvais absolument pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer Mione. Alors ne te prend pas la tête pour ça, OK ! En tout cas, pas ce soir ! Me réprimande t-elle

- Ne t'en fait pas Ginny. Ce soir nous ferons uniquement la fête... Pas de prise de tête ! _La rassurais-je_

- Ca c'est ma fille !

Nous rions tranquillement. Nous sursautons lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Harry et Ron. Ils nous regardent avec admiration et une lueur d'envie dans le regard. Enfin, Harry regarde Ginny avec envie, moi c'est Ron et ça me met mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas trop quand il a ce regard. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours amoureux de moi ? Ne peut-il pas trouver une jolie fille qui l'aimera autant que lui ? Est-il condamné à m'aimer, moi qui aime Draco ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit aussi compliqué ? Comme si nous ne pouvions pas faire les choses simplement comme Harry et Ginny.

Je lui sourie gentiment, puis sors de la chambre, suivit par mes meilleurs amis. Les invités ne sont pas encore là. Nous parlons un peu en attendant que les autres arrivent. Je finis par prendre Harry à l'écart. Nous allons donc dans la cuisine, pendant que Ginny distrait Ron, pour ne pas qu'il nous rejoigne.

- Ginny m'a dit pour le bébé. Félicitation Harry !

Je lui fais un magnifique sourire avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il me serre également contre lui, et je le sens heureux, sur un nuage dont il ne redescendra pas de si tôt.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a aussi dit que nous voulons que tu sois...

- La marraine ? _Le coupais-je_. Oui, elle me l'a dit, et j'en suis très heureuse. Cet enfant aura énormément de chance de t'avoir comme père Harry. Je suis sûre que tu va être un papa fantastique. Il suffit de voir comment Teddy et Stella t'adore !

- J'espère ! Je suis tellement heureux !

- Tu le mérite Harry. Tout ce bonheur, tu le mérite vraiment. Je suis fière de toi tu sais, alors ne l'oublie jamais !

- Je suis fier de toi aussi. Et de ce que tu as fait avec ma nièce ! Et Merlin sait à quel point ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours...

- Exactement. Et j'étais seule, alors ce petit bout aura une chance formidable de vous avoir toi et Ginny.

- Merci Mione !

Nous entendons alors la porte s'ouvrir et des éclats de voix et de rires nous parvenir. La fête commence...

* * *

**Voici la suite. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Nous avons la grande entrée de Seamus dans ce chapitre. Que pensez vous du personnage ? Moi je l'adore. Et il n'y a pas de Draco dedans. J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas. Mais pas de souci, nous le reverrons bientôt. Nous allons donc voir tous les amis d'Hermione. En gros, tous les Gryffondors plus Luna =) J'adore Luna. **

**Etes vous heureux que Ginny soit enceinte ? J'avoue que j'arrêtais pas de sourire tous le long de l'échange entre Hermione et Ginny. Je ne sais pas trop combien d'écart ont Victoire et James Sirius, alors dans mon histoire ils auront 5 ans de différence. Ca commence à faire beaucoup d'enfant maintenant, la famille s'agrandit. Victoire, Teddy, Stella, le second enfant de Bill et Fleur et maintenant James Siriu. Et puis j'imagine parfaitement l'air heureux d'Harry. Avoir une famille est son plus grand rêve après tout. Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit. Ah oui, dans le prochain chapitre, j'avertis à l'avance, Hermione va manigancer pour mettre Charlie et Neville en couple, alors si les relations entre mecs ne sont pas trop votre truc, vous n'aurez qu'à sauter tout le passage. Parce que ce ne sera qu'une partie du chapitre... Voilà, merci ! =)**

**BiZous, à la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou Tout le Monde.**

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à Tous une Très Bonne Année ! Je vous souhaite d'avoir tout ce que vous désirez. **

**Ensuite, je suis sincèrement désolée de l'attente qui vous a été imposée. J'ai eu un gros problème de page blanche. J'étais bloquée et n'arrivais plus à écrire. Comme je me suis amusée à le dire, ma muse m'a fait défaut pendant la période des vacances. Elle est allée se dorée la pillule dans les Caraïbes... Sans me rapporter de beau pirate... Tant pis. Bref, j'espère que vous avez passés d'excellente fête et que le Papa Noël vous a tous gatés. **

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que c'est certainement le plus court jusqu'à présent. Mais j'ai eu quelque difficulté à l'écrire comme je le voulais. Finalement, j'ai décidée de garder cette version. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Parce que en vérité, je n'avais que la fin en tête. Je la voulais comme ça et pas autrement. J'ai du broder autour pour donner naissance à ce chapitre. Bref, je vous laisse seul juge. Sachez cependant que je ne l'ai relue qu'une fois, alors il risque d'y avoir des fautes. Je ne pense pas trop grosse et trop fréquente cependant. Je rassure un peu quand même. J'avais promit du Charlie/Neville, et nous en verrons. Même si finalement ils sont un peu moins présent que ce que je voulais faire au début. **

**clare** je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, malgré qu'on ne voye pas Draco non plus. Mais il va revenir, pas de souci et plus vite que tu le crois !** =) Yuuki-Nana** je te remerci, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Ainsi que de voir les amis d'Hermione. Mais ont ne les verra que lorsqu'il y aura des fêtes ou des trucs du genre. Je me concentre surtout sur Hermione/Draco/Ron/Stella. J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas trop... **=) la tite demone,** oui ce pseudo est mieux, et surtout plus court ! Je suis contente que l'intrigue de la grossesse de Ginny t'ai plu. Ca aurait été marrant en effet, mais impossible avec ces deux là. Ils sont du genre fidèle pour toujours. Une fois qu'ils ont trouvés la Bonne Personne, plus aucune autre ne compte... C'est ce que j'aime chez eux d'ailleurs ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !** =) Gaby** je te remercie pour ta review. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que tu as aimée Dangereux Triangle Amoureux. Ainsi que cette suite. Je suis désolée pour l'attente qu'il y a eu pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !** =) Sika** je te remercie beaucoup. Je suis ravie de savoir que l'histoire t'ai plu. Le plus important, c'est que tu ai comprit l'histoire, que tu l'ai lue à l'envers n'est pas grave... J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérences.** =)**

**Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup aidées et encouragées à ne pas laisser tomber malgré ma panne d'inspiration. Merci Beaucoup ! Et Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

_Nous entendons alors la porte s'ouvrir et des éclats de voix et de rires nous parvenir. La fête commence..._

Nous retournons dans le salon, où Seamus, Dean, Pavartie et Neville viennent d'arriver. Les autres arrivent petit à petit. La soirée commence avec des rires, Dean joue les barmen et nous sert tous. L'ambiance se fait vite festive et joyeuse. Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir mes amis auprès de moi, ce soir. Ca faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés tous ensemble. De temps en temps je guette Neville et Charlie, histoire de choisir le moment propice pour me mêler de leur histoire ! A cette seule idée, je retrouve le sourire. Cette soirée va me faire du bien, et ça en fera au moins une que je ne passerais pas à penser à Draco.

Mes amis m'ont tous apportés des cadeaux et j'ai hâte de les ouvrir. Je n'ai jamais su résister à l'appel du papier cadeau... Encore une chose que j'ai transmise à ma fille.

- Et bien Mione, ça ne va pas ? _M'interpelle Ron_

- Non, tout va bien. _Lui souris-je_

- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, on dirait que quelque chose te tracasse...

- Ca va Ron. Ne t'en fait pas. J'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées...

- Et je suis sûr qu'elles concernent encore une fouine... _réplique t-il amer_.

- Ron... _soupire-je, lasse_. Ne commence pas s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi ce soir.

- Il faudra pourtant bien qu'on en parle ! Je suis sûr que tu me cache quelque chose...

- Ron... S'il te plait !

- Je suis ton meilleur ami Hermione. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je sais. Je sais. C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute ce soir.

- Et pourquoi on se disputerait ?

- Parce qu'on s'engueule toujours dès qu'on aborde le sujet **«**_Draco_**»**.

- Je te promets de ne pas me fâcher.

- Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir Ron.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec Ron. Pas le jour de mon anniversaire. Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne sur la piste de danse, où un air romantique se joue. Je sais qu'après cette petite danse improvisée, il arrêtera de chercher à savoir. Pour la soirée, du moins. Et je n'en attends pas plus. Je ne veux pas parler de Draco ce soir, je voudrais plutôt passer une soirée tranquille à m'amuser.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, et il resserre les siens autour de ma taille. Il m'attire encore plus vers lui et colle nos corps. Si à une époque, cette proximité m'aurait chamboulée, aujourd'hui, elle ne me fait plus rien. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour jeter un coup d'œil à Neville. Il parle avec Charlie. Oh-oh ! N'aurais-je finalement rien à faire ? Après tout, si ça se fait d'eux même, c'est encore mieux.

- Hermione. _Me chuchote mon ami_

- Quoi ?

- Toi qui est plutôt observatrice, dis moi : est ce que je suis en train d'halluciner, où mon frère drague Neville ?

Je rigole doucement. Si même Ron s'en rend compte, c'est qu'ils peuvent définitivement se passer de moi. Je suis plutôt contente qu'ils aient enfin décidés de passer à l'action. Ça apporte du bon parfois. Je me calme rapidement devant le regard interloqué de Ron, puis lui sourie gentiment avant de lui répondre.

- Oui Ron, ton frère est en train de draguer Neville. Et ça a plutôt l'air de lui plaire...

- Tu veux dire que Neville craque sur Charlie ?

- Tu ne l'avais sérieusement pas remarqué plus tôt ?

- Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus ça fait longtemps qu'ils se draguent ?

- Ron... Ron... Ron... _souffle-je, faussement désespérée_. Ça fait des mois que ça dure.

- Des mois ? Et ben !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas le seul à ne rien avoir vu venir. A vrai dire, je crois que je suis une des seules personnes à avoir comprit qu'ils se plaisaient...

- Encore plus observatrice que je ne le croyais !

- Merci...

- Et cachotière aussi. Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ?

- Parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. _Réplique-je, comme une évidence_

- Je connais mon frère, et je ne pense pas qu'il nous l'aurait dit un jour, tu sais.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Tu pourrais être surpris par ce que les gens peuvent faire par amour...

- Je le sais Hermione_. Chuchote t-il, désabusé_.

Ces quelques mots suffisent à me faire me sentir mal. Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal, pourtant, après tout ce temps, c'est toujours le cas. Je m'en veux. J'aime énormément Ron, c'est un garçon merveilleux.

- Ron... Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas...

- Stop. Ecoute, je sais que tu ne m'aime pas de la même façon que moi. Je ne te demande pas de le faire, parce que ce ne serait pas sincère. Accepte juste que ça me soit difficile parfois.

- Bien sûr. Mais si je peux faire autre chose à la place...

- Je te le dirais...

- Ok. _Lui souris-je_.

Il me fait tourner tandis que du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois que du côté des garçons la situation a changé. C'est maintenant Neville qui fait du rentre dedans à Charlie. Je ne le savais pas si entreprenant ! Moi qui pensais que c'était un grand timide ! Peut-être auront nous droit à un baiser avant la fin de la soirée, qui sait. Je finis par avoir soif et le fait savoir à Ron. Je me sers une bièraubeurre tandis que Ron se sert un Whisky pur feu. Il ne devrait pas boire autant. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et me retourne pour faire face à James qui me sourit tendrement. Je lui rends son sourire.

- Je peux te l'emprunter pour une danse ? _demande t-il à Ron_

- Pas de souci... _répond ce dernier en buvant_

- Hermione ? _Me questionne t-il en me tendant sa main_

Je ne réponds pas mais dépose ma main dans la sienne. La danse est plutôt entraînante, ce qui me convient parfaitement. Plusieurs de mes amis dansent également. La soirée continue agréablement, l'ambiance est joyeuse et chaleureuse. Des chansons moldus se font entendre par moment : _Les Beattles_, _Elton John_, les _Spice Girls, Robbie Williams_... Avec Harry nous nous amusons à chanter par-dessus les voix, et le résultat est atroce. Nous chantons aussi bien que des casseroles je dois dire ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut rire !

Puis Ginny décide qu'il est grand temps que j'ouvre mes cadeaux. Ce dont je suis entièrement d'accord. Je commence donc ma tâche avec le cadeau d'Harry et Ginny. Ils m'ont offert une collection de livres que je prévoyais d'acheter. Je les remercie chaleureusement. Dean et Seamus m'ont offert une après midi entière dans un institut de beauté pour me faire chouchouter. D'après eux, j'ai grand besoin de me détendre. Neville m'a offert le nouveau cd des bizzar sisters, Charlie une nouvelle cape, Fred et George une large collection diverse de leurs produits. Ceux qui me serraient les plus utiles, selon eux. Il ne reste finalement que trois cadeaux à ouvrir. Celui de James et celui de Lavande et Pavartie. Elles ont voulue le faire en commun, ce qui ne me dérange absolument pas. Et enfin celui de Ron.

J'ouvre celui de James en premier et découvre une édition originale de **«**_Tristan & Isolde_**»**. Mais ce livre a dû lui coûter une fortune ! C'est l'édition la plus difficile à trouver en plus ! Je me retrouve avec la bouche ouverte et sans savoir quoi dire. Je finis par bredouiller un merci émue. Lavande et Pavartie me presse d'ouvrir leur cadeau, laissant celui de Ron pour la fin. Je déchire le papier cadeau et découvre une boite de carton. Intriguée, je l'ouvre et découvre alors une chose que je n'aurais jamais crue mes amies capable de m'offrir. Je rougie jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, morte de honte. Mes autres amis veulent à tout prix savoir quel est ce cadeau mystérieux. Etant incapable de le leur montrer, ce sont mes amies qui s'en chargent. Les réactions sont diverses et partagés. Certains rougissent, ricanent, font les poissons hors de l'eau... Mes deux charmantes amies m'ont offert un sex toy.

- On s'est dit que tu en aurais peut-être besoin ! _s'exclame Lavande_

- Au bout de trois ans d'abstinence, c'était même une sacrée urgence ! _Rajoute Pavartie_.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! _Rient-elles en chœur_.

Je suis totalement morte de honte. Elles sont définitivement cinglées ! Je n'aurais jamais crue qu'elles puissent m'offrir un tel cadeau. Mais à la réflexion... C'est plutôt drôle. Je ne pense pas en avoir un jour l'utilité, mais je vais le garder. Ça me fera un souvenir inoubliable de cette soirée en tout cas ! Je dépose le paquet à côté des autres cadeaux puis ouvre le dernier, celui de Ron. Une fois le papier cadeau déchiré, je découvre un gros album. Instinctivement, je l'ouvre et découvre alors qu'il s'agit d'un album photo qui, à ce que je peux voir, est remplis de photo de moi, Harry et Ron. Il y a aussi des photos de tous nos amis, ainsi que de Poudlard, du Terrier, du Poudlard Express ainsi que de Pré-Au-Lard.

Je remercie mes amis pour leurs cadeaux qui me font tous extrêmement plaisir. Ginny s'empresse alors de filer dans la cuisine cherché le gâteau pendant que Harry va éteindre la lumière du salon, près de la porte d'entrée. Une fois la pièce dans la pénombre, Ginny revient avec le gâteau illuminé de 20 bougies, et mes amis me chantent un **«**_joyeux anniversaire_**»**. On me dit de faire un vœu, ce que je suis en train de faire. Une fois mon souhait formulé, je souffle en une seule fois les bougies. On rallume alors la lumière et nous restons stupéfiés lorsque nous voyions que Charlie et Neville ont profités de l'obscurité pour s'embrasser. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de trop m'attarder sur ce fait, car la porte s'ouvre sur mon souhait...

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. La suite promets un peu plus d'action. Pour ce qui concerne les cadeaux, on voit un peu le manque d'idée par moment. Mais celui qui m'a le plus fait marrer est celui de Lavande et Pavartie. Je rigolais toute seule comme une bécasse derrière mon écran.** **Je les voie trop bien offrir ça, et surtout avec un air totalement fière d'elles. Sinon le cadeau qui me plait le plus est celui de James et de Ron. Surtout celui de Ron. Ce n'est pas un cadeau acheter et qui vaux cher, plutôt un qui vient du coeur. Et puis c'est plutôt agréable de retrouver tout ses souvenirs des 7 années passés à Poudlard (et pendant les vacances au Terrier) dans un seul endroit, l'album. Et en ce qui concerne les chanteurs moldus, vous aurez remarqué que je ne suis pas allée chercher bien loin. Pourquoi se casser les fesses quand il y a des groupes aussi célèbres ?**

**Pour ce qui est de Ron et de ses sentiments pour Hermione, je pense leur faire prendre plus de place par la suite. Qu'en pensez vous ? Et en ce qui concerne le Charlie/Neville, pas trop déçus ? Je voulais leur donner une place plus importante dans le chapitre, mais finalement, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si je le faisais plus en douceur avec ces deux là, plutôt que de trop en parler et d'être un peu brutale. Pour ce qui est du baiser, vue que c'est leur premier et qu'ils sont entourés de monde, je ne les imagine pas se rouler une galoche, plutôt quelque chose de simple et d'un peu timide. L'obscurité les a fait se décider... **

**Bref, si vous voulez me donner vos avis, ils seront plus que bienvenus. Je pense publier le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine prochaine. Je suis pas mal prise ces temps-ci, et je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, mais je fait de mon mieux. Alors une semaine me sera utile pour écrire le prochain chapitre.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Voici enfin le Chapitre 6 tant attendu. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je voulais aussi vous informer que pour le moment, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire cette fic' aussi longue que la première. Mais ça peut toujours changer en fonction de comment va évoluer l'histoire. Parce que je vous le dis, à l'instant même où j'écris ces lignes, j'ignore comment ça va finir. Mais je pense faire un Happy End, parce que tous le mérite. Surtout Ron, le pauvre ! Mais peut-être pas. On verra bien le moment venu. Bref, sinon, pour mon rythme de publication, j'essaye d'écrire au plus vite, seulement ayant la capacité de concentration d'un poisson rouge, je me laisse très facilement distraire. Ce qui fait que mon rythme de publication est chaotique et absolument pas ordonné. Donc j'essaye au maximum de faire un chapitre par semaine, et si je n'arrive pas à tenir ce délai, ça devient un chapitre toute les 2 semaines. Mais pas de souci, je vous informerais si je vois que je ne risque pas de tenir mon rythme d'un par semaine. Je ne me suis pas trop répétée, tout est clair ? Ok... Passons donc à la suite.**

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter & co appartiennent à J.K Rowling, tous le monde le sait. Par contre, James Matthiews, Stella Granger, Tristan Malfoy et Miss Tyler sont à moi. Même si on voit beaucoup plus James et Stella que les deux autres...

**ecathe38** je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendue ce chapitre. J'espère également que le chapitre te plaira ! Et merci pour m'avoir donné ton avis.** =) ange ou démon** merci pour ta review. J'espère que t'as pas trop attendue et que ce chapitre te plaira.** =) la tite démone **merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que le chapitre était très court. J'espère que celui-là te plaira ! Pour Ginny, elle accouchera plus tard dans la fic' parce qu'elle en est qu'au début de sa grossesse. Et ce sera un garçon, puisque pour les enfants d'Harry et Ginny je vais suivre le livre. Elle attend donc James Sirius. Les 2 autres ce sera pour dans très longtemps et peut-être pas dans la fic'.** =) Yuuki-Nana** merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu. En ce qui concerne Charlie et Neville, j'ai craquée sur eux en lisant une fic' de GredW qui s'appelle** "C'est de la triche !".** Je te la conseille, elle est super bien écrite. Pour Draco, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira !** =) Aesha** je serais vriament ravie que tu sois ma Bêta. Mais il faut juste que tu sache, je suis du genre lente à écrire. :s Je te laisse mon adresse mail sur mon profil... XD Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta revview qui m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Je suis contente que t'ai aimée le chapitre et sa douceur avant le clash avec Draco. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Je t'enverrais le prochain si ça te va. Voilà, merci beaucoup encore. Et puis la vie nous ratrappe toujours, quoi qu'on fasse, alors ! lol. C'est pas grave que tu ne lise pas mes chapitres dès que je les ais postés, ce qui compte c'est que tu prenne du temps pour les lire quand même. Ca me touche beaucoup. Merci et à bientôt ! **=)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : **

Draco Malfoy.

Mais que fait-il ici ? Mon regard est attiré par mon meilleur ami qui ferme la porte, un sourire en coin. Lorsque je croise son regard, je comprends qu'il avait tout prévu depuis le début, le sale traître ! Je sens Ron se raidir à côté de moi. Lui aussi vient de s'apercevoir de la présence de Draco. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'avance d'un pas conquérant vers moi, avec un air férocement déterminé sur le visage. Je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi et ça a le don de me faire peur. Une fois devant moi, il ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Il me prend par la taille et me donne un baiser sauvage, endiablé. Wow !

Sentant mes jambes me faire défaut, il resserre sa prise autour de ma taille pour me maintenir contre lui. Instinctivement, j'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules, me retenant à lui. Lorsqu'il met fin au baiser, j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration. C'était si... Wow ! Je n'arrive pas à mettre de mot sur ce baiser. Tout était trop intense. Je croise son regard et j'ai envie de pleurer. Il y a tant d'amour dans ses yeux. Je ne peux me retenir et le prend dans mes bras, en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je finis tout de même par le relâcher et m'éloigner de lui. Mes amis sont pour la plus grande partie, choqués et curieux. Ils doivent certainement se demander ce que Draco fait ici et ce qui se passe entre lui et moi.

A l'exception de mes trois meilleurs amis et de James, personne ne sait qu'il est le père de ma fille.

- Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione.

- Que fais-tu là Draco ? _Murmurais-je_

- Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ? _s'exclame Ron, visiblement en colère_.

- Je suis venu pour Hermione. C'est son anniversaire après tout. Où est Stella ?

- Pas ici. Et tu ferais mieux de partir toi aussi ! _S'énerve encore Ron_.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Weasley, alors ferme-la.

- Hey ! N'insulte pas notre frère, Malfoy ! _crie Fred_.

- Sinon tu risque de le regretter ! _Continue George._

- Je ne l'ai pas insulté, je lui ai juste dit de se la fermer ! Ouvre tes oreilles, crétin !

- Ca suffit ! _M'exclamais-je_.

- Mais Hermione... _tenta Fred_

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de **«**_Mais Hermione_**»** qui tienne. C'est **mon** anniversaire et je ne veux pas de bagarre ou de querelle ce soir. Vous m'avez comprit ? Draco, suis moi. _Lui ordonnais-je_.

Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine. Je l'entends me suivre ainsi que les murmures de mes amis. J'ai quand même le temps de lancer un regard noir à Harry, lui promettant des souffrances inimaginable. Ça lui apprendra à inviter Draco alors que Ron est également présent. Il devrait savoir avec le temps que c'est tout, sauf une bonne idée. Mais j'aurais tout le temps de m'occuper de son cas plus tard. Et puis je ne peux être trop méchante avec lui, il sera bientôt père. Une fois contre le plan de travail, je me retourne pour faire face à deux yeux gris qui me fixent. Je m'assure que personne ne nous écoute puis me lance.

- Que fais-tu là Draco ?

- Je suis là parce que Potter m'a presque supplié de venir. D'après lui c'était très important que je sois présent ce soir. Ensuite il m'a dit que tu fêtais ton vingtième anniversaire. Pourquoi es-tu partie Hermione ?

- Harry t'a supplié ?

- A moitié. Te serais tu rendue compte que tu n'éprouve plus de sentiment pour moi ?

- **Non** ! _M'écriais-je aussitôt, un peu trop rapidement et fort cependant, puisque j'ai attirée l'attention de plusieurs personnes dans l'autre pièce_. Non Draco. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont jamais changés et tu le sais. C'est juste que... Ca fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vue et là, dès notre première retrouvaille... Je crois que j'ai prit peur. Ça va un peu trop vite, même si j'attends ça depuis longtemps. Je suis désolée...

- J'ai crue que tu avais changée d'avis.

- Jamais... _tentais-je de sourire_

- Ok. Alors... Où est Stella ?

- Chez mes parents. Ils la gardent pour la nuit. Je la récupère demain.

- Alors tu as ton appartement pour toi, cette nuit...

- Oui, et non. Je vois où tu veux en venir et je pense qu'on ne devrait pas recommencer. Tout est trop confus encore.

- Et après c'est moi que tu traite d'obséder ! Juste pour que tu sache, je ne pensais pas au sexe ! _Se moque t-il_.

- Et à quoi pensais-tu alors ? _Rétorquais-je_

- A rattraper le temps perdu. On a certainement des tas de chose à se dire au bout de trois ans. _Me confie t-il_

- Oh ! Effectivement... Je n'avais pas pensée à ça.

- Obsédée ! _Rie t-il_

- C'est entièrement de ta faute...

- Quoi ? _S'insurge t-il_. Je ne te permets pas !

- Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Avant de te rencontrer, je ne pensais pas au sexe. C'est de ta faute !

- Hélas, c'est ma malédiction... Je suis irrésistible, toutes les filles craquent sur moi...

Son air mutin et sérieux est tout simplement hilarant et je ne retiens pas le rire qui me submerge. Ce que je peux l'aimer ! Mais le pire c'est qu'il a raison, aucune fille ne résiste à son charme. Même Ginny m'a confiée qu'elle le trouvait absolument craquant, du point de vue physique. Mais qu'aucun homme sur la planète ne pouvait rivaliser avec son Harry. C'est à peut près ce que j'éprouve aussi pour Draco. Aucun homme sur la planète ne peut rivaliser avec lui. Il finit par se rapprocher de moi et pour couper court à mon rire, il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me laisse faire, appréciant sa chaleur et son contact. Ça m'avait manquée. Serais-je capable de ne pas lui sauter dessus s'il reste avec moi cette nuit ? Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Pas question que je l'agresse alors que je lui ai assurée le contraire il n'y a pas cinq minutes de ça. Mais s'il reste, cela voudra t-il dire que je devrais l'emmener avec moi au repas au Terrier, demain ? Merlin, il ne manquait plus que ça. Je ne pourrais pas le faire, pas tant que les relations entre lui et les Weasley seront aussi hostiles.

Il finit par me lâcher et se recule. Je vois alors mes hôtes qui sont devant l'entrée de la cuisine et qui sourient comme des bienheureux. Croient-ils vraiment qu'ils ont effectués leur B.A de la journée ? J'ai subitement très envie de leur arracher ce petit sourire satisfait d'eux même de leurs visages de sales traitres d'amis. Mais je ne dois pas m'écouter, il faut que je pense à mon futur neveu ou nièce.

- Vous êtes content de vous j'imagine ? _Leur lançais-je, acide_.

- Quoi ? Tu va me dire que tu n'es pas heureuse de le voir, peut-être ! _rétorque Ginny_.

- Là n'est pas la question. _Répondis-je agacée_

- Et où est-elle, dans ce cas ? _demande t-elle, sur le même ton_

- Elle est que vous avez invités Draco sans me le dire, à mon anniversaire où tes frères sont présent Ginny. Et que tu sais parfaitement qu'ils ne l'aiment absolument pas ! Et je ne te parle même pas de Ron. Vous êtes fou de l'avoir invité alors que Ron est ici. Vous avez envie de voir un duel à mort ou quoi ?

- Ne soit pas aussi pessimiste Hermione ! Jusqu'à présent tout c'est bien passé !

- Non, pas vraiment ! Tu as vue comme moi la scène de tout à l'heure. Et je ne te parle même pas de ce que Ron aurait put faire si je lui en avais laissée le temps ! En ce moment même, il doit être en train de mettre au point des plans pour assassiner Draco.

- N'exagère pas voyons ! _S'exaspère t-elle_.

- Je n'exagère rien Ginny. As-tu déjà oubliée les crises monumentales qu'il pique lorsqu'on parle de lui ? Ou même lorsqu'on a le malheur de laisser échapper son prénom ? Il hait Draco plus que tout. Harry, dit lui que j'ai raison. _Le sollicitais-je_

- Tu as raison Hermione. Ron ne se maitrise plus lorsqu'il est question de Malfoy. C'était une mauvaise idée de le faire venir ce soir, mais pas de vous réunir. _Nous calma t-il_.

Harry, la voix de la raison. Depuis quand l'est-il devenu ? Bah, aucune importance. J'ai d'autres choses à penser et qui sont plus urgente. Il me faut un plan. Parce que Draco ne pourra rester ici tout le reste de la soirée sans qu'un incident n'ait lieu. Mais je ne vois pas. Parce que pour qu'on finisse la soirée de bonne humeur, il ne pourra pas rester. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas le laisser partir. Il m'a bien dit que nous passerions la nuit ensemble, et je le veux aussi. Et d'un autre côté, c'est ma fête d'anniversaire et je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller maintenant. Je veux en profiter encore. Les moments où nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble deviennent plutôt rares. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier le baiser entre Neville et Charlie ! Je veux connaître la suite !

- Bon, maintenant que tu es là, autant que tu reste. _Déclarais-je_.

- Tu oublie Ron ? _Me rappelle t-il_.

- Non. Ecoute, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, mais c'est ma fête d'anniversaire et je ne vais pas m'en aller comme une voleuse. Alors la seule solution c'est que tu reste. A moins que tu ne veuille t'en aller, bien sûr.

- Alors c'est réglé, je reste. Mais si Ron tente de m'assassiner, je te préviens que je ne me laisserais pas faire !

- Pas d'esclandre s'il te plait. Et laisse le tranquille.

Nous retournons dans le salon, où les murmures cessent dès qu'ils nous voient. Je ne peux retenir un sourire, tellement prévisible ! Je file vers la table, où on a coupé le gâteau et m'en prends une part. Chocolat, tellement bon ! Je sens une présence à mes côtés et me tourne pour faire face à Ron. Il ne semble vraiment pas ravi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fou ici ? Tu l'as invité ? _Grogne t-il_.

- Non Ron. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai invité. C'est Harry et Ginny, alors si tu veux mordre quelqu'un, va les voir. _Réponds-je sur le même ton_.

- Pardon. C'est juste que je pensais que l'on passerait une agréable soirée et le voilà qui débarque… _s'excuse t-il_.

- Je comprends Ron. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait débarquer aussi. As-tu goûté au gâteau ? Il est super bon ! C'est du chocolat…

- C'est moi qui l'ai choisit. Tout le monde aime le chocolat. _Me dit-il, comme une évidence mais fier quand même_.

- Tu as très bien choisit. Merci Ron.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est juste un gâteau…

- Oui, mais je veux dire, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi et pour Stella. Merci d'être toujours présent, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je serais _**toujours**_ présent Hermione. J'aime Stella comme si c'était ma fille. Tu le sais.

- Je le sais. J'aurais une faveur à te demander.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Pourrais-tu éviter de t'engueuler avec Draco ce soir ? S'il te plait, je voudrais vraiment passer un anniversaire sans bagarre… _le supplies-je_.

- D'accord Hermione. Uniquement parce que c'est ton anniversaire et que tu me le demande.

- Vraiment trop gentil ! _M'amusais-je_.

On se servit une part de gâteau chacun, en continuant de rire ensemble. J'ai conscience du regard de Draco sur moi, comme s'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées ou quelque chose comme ça. Je finis par lui lancer un regard agacé auquel il me répond par un sourire narquois. J'ai horreur quand il agit de la sorte, j'ai l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Draco, celui qui ne cessait pas de m'insulter avant notre septième année. Je fronce les sourcils mais il ne change pas pour autant d'expression. J'ai l'impression que ça l'amuse.

Je détourne la tête et regarde Neville et Charlie, ils sont en train de parler avec Fred et George. Neville semble mal à l'aise tout à coup. Le pauvre, s'il compte vraiment faire un bout de chemin avec Charlie, ça ne risque pas d'être facile avec la famille Weasley. Ils sont du genre adorable, mais incroyablement curieux et aiment bien se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Mais ça a des avantages parfois. Comme lorsque l'on a besoin d'un peu d'aide, on l'a avant même d'avoir eu à la demander. Très pratique ! Les jumeaux rigolent et tapote l'épaule de leur frère aîné qui encercle la taille de Neville, qui est pour sa part, devenu totalement rouge de gêne.

Des bras encerclent ma taille à moi, et des lèvres se posent dans mon cou. Je reconnais l'odeur familière de Draco et le laisse faire avant de croiser le regard de Ron. Je m'éloigne des bras de Draco, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire souffrir inutilement mon meilleur ami. Ces derniers se lancent des regards hostiles mais ne disent rien. Un silence pesant s'installe, me rendant folle. Je les déteste ! Après leurs avoir jetés un regard hargneux, je m'éloigne d'eux. S'ils veulent continuer leur pseudo guerre silencieuse, qu'ils le fassent sans moi ! Je sens alors que quelqu'un m'attrape le bras et me retourne. Je croise le regard de Ron avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes dans un baiser tendre et amoureux.

Complètement sous le choc, je ne pense même pas à le repousser. Il s'éloigne alors soudainement de moi et j'ai le temps de voir l'expression furieuse de Draco avant que son point ne s'abatte sur le visage de Ron. Celui-ci n'a pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque et se retrouve le nez en sang. Draco lève une fois de plus son point mais cette fois je suis plus rapide que lui et m'interpose entre eux. Je me retrouve face à Draco, la mine plus sévère que jamais, j'enrage littéralement. Il semble surpris et baisse son point.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça ? _Lui criais-je_.

- Ce qui m'a prit ? Il t'a Embrassé ! _S'offusque t-il_.

- Et c'est une raison suffisante pour frapper mon meilleur ami selon toi ?

- Oui ! Il devrait savoir qu'on est ensemble toi et moi et qu'il n'a pas à t'embrasser quand il en a envie !

- Quoi ? Mais on n'est pas ensemble Draco !

- C'est pourtant ce que je croyais ! Après tout on a couché ensemble ! Tu m'as laissé t'embrasser tout à l'heure ! Et surtout que tu voulais que je reprenne ma place dans la vie de notre fille !

- **QUOI** ??? _S'exclamèrent mes amis d'une seule voix_.

- Draco... Ca ne veut pas dire que l'on est ensemble toi et moi ! Nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de tout ça, mais arrête de t'en prendre à Ron. Et je veux que tu t'excuse !

- Quoi ? Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à présenter des excuses à un Weasley ! _fait-il d'un ton condescendant_.

- Soit tu t'excuse, soit tu t'en va. J'en ai assez de tout ça... De cette rivalité entre vous ! Tu n'avais pas de raison de frapper Ron. C'est mon meilleur ami et c'est tout. Choisi Draco.

- Je ne m'excuserais pas. Il n'avait pas à t'embrasser et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais.

- Très bien. Alors je pense que tu devrais t'en aller. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire la paix avec Ron et de t'entendre avec lui, alors ça ne sert à rien que tu reste. Va-t'en Draco.

Je lui tourne le dos, attrape la main de Ron et l'entraîne vers la salle de bain pour nettoyer le sang qu'il a sur le visage. Tant pis pour la nuit avec Draco. Il n'avait pas à frapper Ron. Ce n'était qu'un malheureux baiser après tout. Je sors de quoi faire, et me met à essuyer le sang qui a déjà commencé à sécher. Je reste silencieuse, je ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je vais devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Draco, lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il n'a absolument rien à craindre de Ron. Ma main glisse sur son visage et je le vois fermer les yeux. Puis soudain il rompt le silence.

- Merci. _Me chuchote t-il_.

- Pourquoi ? _M'étonnais-je_

- Pour avoir prit ma défense. Je croyais que tu aurais prit son partit à lui.

- Oh Ron ! Ne dit pas ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je n'allais pas le laisser faire ! Ce qu'il a fait était totalement stupide et injustifié. Et je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Je ne peux plus agir de façon inconsciente désormais. Chaque choix que je prends influe également sur Stella.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu m'as choisi uniquement à cause d'elle ?

- Non. Il n'y aurait pas eu Stella que j'aurais quand même prit ta défense. C'est juste qu'elle te considère vraiment comme son père et que Draco n'est qu'un inconnu pour elle. Alors tant que ce sera le cas, tu passeras toujours en premier. Pour elle.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre bien ou pas.

- Prends-le comme tu le veux. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- Merci quand même.

- De rien. Voilà, j'ai finie. Tu me fais confiance pour le sort ?

- Non...

- Sympa ! Merci !

- Non. Je ne veux pas dire ça. Je veux dire que je n'ai pas envie que tu me guérisses.

- Tu va avoir un gros bleu sur le visage demain !

- Je sais.

- Très bien, c'est toi qui vois. Ca ne te tente pas de t'éclipser tout de suite ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je retourne dans le salon maintenant, je vais devoir leur expliquer à tous ce qu'il s'est passé avec Draco. Et je n'ai pas envie de le faire maintenant. Je suis plutôt fatiguée et je voudrais me reposer.

- Tu n'as qu'à le leur dire.

- Et tu crois vraiment que Lavande et Pavartie me laisseront partir ? Tu rêve là !

- C'est vrai. Ecoute, attends moi là, je vais prévenir Harry, en essayant de ne pas l'étriper, je prends discrètement ton manteau et on transplane chez toi. Ca te va comme plan ?

- C'est parfait.

- Je reviens.

- Je t'attends.

Il sort de la salle de bain en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Je l'attends pendant environs dix minutes puis le vois revenir avec mon manteau ainsi que le siens. Puis je le vois sortir de dessous les vêtements l'album photo qu'il m'a offert.

- Je me suis dit que t'aimerais peut-être le feuilleter en rentrant chez toi.

- Merci Ron !

- Harry et Ginny t'apporteront les cadeaux demain midi, au Terrier.

- Ok, c'est gentil de leur part...

- On peut y aller ?

- On y va.

Je mets mon manteau, prends l'album dans mes bras et nous transplanons directement devant chez moi. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous dirigeons vers le salon et pendant que Ron allume la cheminé, je vais chercher une bouteille de vin dans la cuisine. Une fois revenue dans le salon, je vois Ron qui m'attend en feuilletant l'album photo. Il est assis au pied du canapé, l'album étant sur la table basse. Je m'assoie à ses côtés, dépose la bouteille et les deux verres sur la table avant de prendre le plaid et de nous en recouvrir. Il prend les quelques coussins qui traine pour nous installer plus confortablement avant de nous servir.

On se met à discuter du temps de Poudlard, on commente les photos, se remémorant de vieux souvenir parfois. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, on a bu plus de la moitié de la bouteille et je commence sérieusement à être fatiguée. La journée à été longue, et la soirée encore plus. Je finis par m'endormir tout contre Ron.

* * *

**Et voilà pour la chapitre 6. J'attends vos avis et commentaires. Ce n'est pas du grand art, je le reconnais, mais j'ai essayée de bien faire. Hermione qui s'engueule avec Draco, encore une fois... Je vais éclaircir un point, au cas où hein, je dis pas que vous êtes bête, c'est juste que ça prête à confusion c'est pour ça que je veux éclaircir ce point.**

**Quand Hermione dit à Draco de s'en aller, de partir, elle ne veut pas dire que tout est finit entre eux. Elle veux juste dire qu'elle veut qu'il rentre chez lui. Elle précise après qu'elle devra avoir une discussion avec lui au sujet de Ron... Elle ne songe pas à rompre tout les liens qu'il y a entre eux. C'est juste pour ce soir là. Et pour Ron, il me semble plutôt logique qu'elle prenne sa défense. Parce que pour elle, le baiser ne signifiait rien, donc Draco n'avait aucune raison de frapper Ron. Et puis c'est son meilleur ami, et c'est vraiment pas l'idéal quand on se retrouve coincée entre son meilleur ami et son petit ami qui se déteste cordialement et qui se le font savoir. Elle voudrait pouvoir les réconcillier mais c'est impossible. Ron est toujours amoureux d'elle après tout. Et en ce qui concerne Harry qui invite Draco. Ne pas croire que ces deux là devienne amis ou s'entende. Ils ne s'aiment toujours pas, mais Harry a voulu faire un effort pour sa meilleure amie. Rien de plus. C'est à cause de ce contexte qu'Hermione se sent aussi confuse par rapport à Draco et qu'elle hésite à le faire entrer pleinement dans sa vie. Parce que si ça tourne mal, elle ne peut tout simplement pas se couper de ses amis. Surtout parce qu'ils sont la famille de sa fille désormais. Et qu'elle veux faire passer le bonheur de sa fille avant tout. **

**J'espère avoir éclaircie quelques points. Je pense que c'était certainement inutile, mais je tenais quand même à préciser. **

**Plus que Deux mois et demi et je suis à nouveau Tata ! J'ai trop hâte ! C'est encore un garçon par contre. Dommage, j'aurais aimée avoir une nièce !**

**J'ai enfin vue les derniers Doctor Who "The End of Time" partie 1 et 2. Je n'ai fait que pleurer tout du long. R.I.P Ten. David Tennant était le meilleur Docteur que je connaisse. Drôle, Dynamique, Super Intelligent, Gentils et Incroyablement Charmant. La fin est vraiment frustrante et triste. Il va me manquer... Heureusement les DVD existent ! Mais ce n'est pas pareil... J'étais amoureuse de Ten, qui ne pouvait pas l'être ! Snif...**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait être normalement publié le 24 Janvier. Bonne Semaine et Bon Week-end...**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou, comme promit, voici le Chapitre 7. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus, pour une fois ! =) **

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez avoir la confrontation entre Hermione et Draco après l'incident de son anniversaire. Mais surtout, la rencontre officielle entre Draco et Stella. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre.**

**Chloé97412** désolé pour les passages confus, j'espère simplement que mes explications t'auront aidée à y voir plus clair. Je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que la conversation Hermione/Draco te plaira.** =) ecathe38** il est vrai que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire le chapitre 6, alors je suis contente de savoir que tu l'ai apprécié. J'ai aussi beaucoup aimée écrire la scène du baiser et ça me fait plaisir qu'elle t'a plu. Pour les sentiments d'Hermione, je dois dire que malgré tout, et même malgré ce qu'elle dit elle-même, il reste une part d'ambiguité entre elle et Ron. Pour les scènes de gros calin avec Draco, c'est pas trop prévue pour le moment mais je veux bien de ton aide, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de scène ou je suis très à l'aise ! Bref, j'espère que t'aimera ce chapitre...** =) Yuuki-Nana** merci pour ta review. Si Hermione ne réagit pas quand Ron l'embrasse, c'est parce qu'elle est surprise, sous le choc. Pour Ron, disons que les sentiments amoureux ne peuvent pas disparaître du jour au lendemain. Il est toujours amoureux et il ne fait pas vraiment d'effort non plus pour se détacher. Et pour Hermione et Draco, ils s'appartiennent, mais une part d'Hermione restera toujours attachée à Ron. C'est son meilleur ami après tout. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas !** =) ME** merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que t'ai aimé. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous, une Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

Je finis par m'endormir tout contre Ron.

Draco doit venir dans une heure. Je lui ai envoyée un hibou hier matin, avant de partir pour le Terrier, lui demandant de venir ce soir pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer calmement et qu'il rencontre officiellement ma fille. Enfin, notre fille. Merlin que ça me fait tout bizarre. Je me suis habituée à vivre seule avec Stella. Nous avons nos petites habitudes. Et faire entrer Draco dans ce quotidien me semble étrange. Parfaitement normal mais étrange. Il a raté tellement de chose. Je regarde la pendule une fois de plus, il reste 58 minutes maintenant. Stella joue avec ses peluches et ses poupées, les faisant léviter par moment. Quand je vous dis qu'elle est douée, je ne mentais pas.

La journée d'hier c'est plutôt bien passé. Harry et Ginny ont annoncés qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé, à la plus grande joie de Molly. Mais ce qui a fait le plus sensation, c'est quand Charlie et Neville sont arrivés ensemble, main dans la main, avec des sourires complètement stupide et heureux. Ils ont apparemment passés une excellente nuit... Stella était folle de joie de pouvoir passer la journée avec Victoire et Teddy. Ils ne se sont pas lâchés d'une semelle du reste de l'après-midi. Pas même lorsqu'ils sont tombés de fatigue et qu'on leur a fait faire une sieste. J'ai l'impression de nous voir, Harry, Ron et moi. Inséparable, quoi qu'il arrive.

Harry et Ginny m'ont apportés les cadeaux que j'avais laissés chez eux la veille. Nous avons fêtés mon anniversaire une fois de plus et tout c'est bien passé. Pour une fois, il n'y a pas eu une seule dispute et les jumeaux se sont restreints sur le nombre de leurs farces. Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire sur la journée d'hier. Sauf que lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans les bras de Ron et qu'il me regardait dormir, ce qui m'a terriblement gênée. Mais il n'a pas insisté, et n'a pas fait d'allusion non plus. Et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Parce que c'était assez troublant de me réveiller tout contre lui, ma tête sur son torse et ses bras autour de ma taille, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel et que nous étions un couple. Ce qui ne l'est pas...

Je préfère ne pas songer à Ron. Pas quand je vais voir Draco. Parce que j'ai l'impression de m'embrouiller encore plus, du coup. Je suis actuellement sur le canapé, en train**-**_ou plutôt essayer_**-** de lire le livre que James m'a offert, **«**_Tristan & Isolde_**»**. Mais il est difficile de me concentrer sur le bouquin quand je me pose tant de question. Je ne cesse de penser à Draco et à Ron. Ils sont si différent l'un de l'autre. J'angoisse quant à la réaction de Stella lorsque je vais lui avouer la vérité. Va-t-elle accepter Draco ? Vont-ils bien s'entendre ? Je me fais certainement du souci pour rien. Mais je ne peux empêcher cette petite voix au fond de ma tête qui me murmure des **«**_et si ?_**» **de me rendre nerveuse.

Je tente de mettre tout ça dans un coin de ma tête et de me concentrer sur mon livre. Peine perdu. Je pousse un soupir de lassitude et regarde ma puce jouer à la place.

- T'es triste maman ? _Me demande t-elle innocemment_.

- Non ma puce. Je pensais juste à Ron...

- Il va venir ? _s'exclame t-elle avec joie et espoir_.

- Pas ce soir ma chérie. Mais il viendra demain matin pour t'emmener à l'école comme d'habitude.

Elle me fait un grand sourire avant de retourner à ses jouets. Mon cœur se serre en pensant que même si elle accepte Draco, peut-être ne le considèrera t-elle jamais entièrement comme son père. C'est la place de Ron dans son cœur et je ne peux faire des reproches qu'à moi-même. J'entends frapper à la porte et me lève un peu précipitamment. Stella se lève à son tour, espérant que ce soit Ron. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Draco se tient face à moi avec un bouquet de rose rouge et une peluche. Il me sourit et je me sens fondre. Comment pourrais-je jamais lui résister ?

Je le laisse entrer et le débarrasse du bouquet et de son manteau. Je le laisse offrir la peluche à Stella qui ne semble rien comprendre à sa présence. Elle accepte cependant le cadeau avec un merci et file dans le salon. Draco me suit dans la cuisine ou je métamorphose un verre d'eau en vase avant d'y glisser les fleurs. Je me retourne alors pour y faire face et lui sourit.

- Tu lui as dit ? _Me questionne t-il en pointant du doigt le salon_.

- Pas encore. Je voulais attendre que tu sois sûr de toi. Pour qu'on le lui annonce ensemble...

- Tu croyais que j'allais changer d'avis et que je ne voudrais plus de ma fille ?

- Non. Je croyais que tu pourrais peut-être prendre peur. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Et c'est pour la vie.

- Je le sais. Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi Hermione, dis le moi carrément au lieu de tourner autour du pot._ S'emporte t-il._

- Non, ce n'est absolument pas ça. Je veux juste la protéger et j'en fais un peu trop parfois...

- Alors on peut aller le lui dire ?

- Oui.

Je me sens incroyablement angoissée. Une fois dans le salon, nous nous installons sur le canapé. Draco doit sentir ma nervosité car il s'empresse de prendre ma main dans la sienne et de la serrer.

- Stella, ma puce ?

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, une lueur interrogative à l'intérieur. Elle pose ensuite les yeux sur Draco et sur nos mains enlacés. Je la vois froncer les sourcils, ne semblant pas apprécier ce geste. Je détache ma main de celle de Draco et sourit gentiment à ma fille. Je ne veux pas la contrarier alors que je vais lui annoncer que c'est son père.

- Dit monsieur, t'es le frère de Tristan, hein ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je suis ravi que tu te souviennes de moi.

- Tristan il parle beaucoup de toi. Même que c'est mon meilleur copain ! _s'exclame t-elle joyeuse_

- Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aussi. Tu es sa meilleure copine aussi. _Sourit-il_.

- Je sais ! Mais pourquoi il est pas là ?

- Parce que je suis venu pour vous voir, ta maman et toi.

- Tu es amoureux de ma maman ? Parce que tu sais ma maman a déjà un amoureux.

- Ah bon ? _fait-il surpris_

- Stella ! _M'écriais-je_

- Mon tonton Ron. Même que c'est bientôt mon papa !

- Stella ! Arrête de dire des bêtises. Ron ne va pas devenir ton papa.

- Mais maman...

- Non. _La coupais-je sèchement, avant de continuer en me radoucissant_. Ecoute ma puce, tu as déjà un papa. Alors Ron ne peut pas le devenir.

- Mais mon papa il veut pas de moi. _Souffle t-elle, complètement triste_.

- Absolument pas ! _proteste Draco, choqué_. C'est faux Stella. Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas vouloir de toi ! Tu es la plus merveilleuse petite fille que j'ai jamais rencontrée !

- Stella ma puce, écoute moi. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, Draco et moi on était amoureux. Mais après Poudlard on s'est quittés et il ne savait pas qu'il était père. Mais quand il t'a vu à l'école, il a comprit. C'est pour ça qu'il est là ce soir. Stella, je te présente ton papa.

Elle fait les gros yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça. J'avoue que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de le lui annoncer. Et maintenant j'angoisse encore plus. Son regard se fixe sur Draco, se faisant scrutateur, comme si elle essayait de se faire une idée sur lui. Puis sans prévenir, elle saute dans ses bras et se colle contre son torse, à la recherche d'un câlin. Draco me jette un rapide coup d'œil surpris avant d'entourer Stella de ses bras et de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Un sourire s'installe sur mon visage. La vision est tout simplement attendrissante. Draco fera un père merveilleux, j'en suis convaincue.

- Tu veux rester manger ? _L'invitais-je_.

- Avec plaisir... _me sourit-il_

- C'est vrai tu reste avec nous ? Tu t'en va plus maintenant, hein ? _Se renseigne ma puce_.

- Et bien je reste manger avec vous deux... Pour le reste, il faut qu'on en parle avec ta maman.

- Tu veux pas que papa reste avec nous, maman ?

- Bien sûr que je le veux ma puce. Mais tu es sûre que tu veux qu'il reste ?

- OUI ! C'est mon papa à moi !

- Dans ce cas, je reste..._ termina t-il_.

Je leur offre un sourire puis me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Ma mère et Molly m'ont apprit à cuisiner, parce que c'était nécessaire lorsque j'ai décidée de prendre un appartement et de vivre seule avec ma fille. Je ne dis pas non plus que je suis une aussi bonne cuisinière que Molly, loin de là, mais je peux offrir autre chose à manger à ma fille ou mes invités que des plats tout prêts réchauffés au micro-onde. Je jette quand même un coup d'œil dans le salon pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Draco et Stella sont en train de jouer avec ses peluches et ma fille à l'air d'être heureuse. Je les entends rire. Je suis contente qu'elle l'accepte aussi facilement. Ça facilite grandement les choses.

Une heure plus tard, je vais les chercher pour qu'on passe à table. Stella file se laver les mains dans la salle de bain, pendant que Draco profite de son absence pour m'embrasser. Nous parlerons une fois que ma puce sera couchée. Durant tout le repas, Stella s'amuse à raconter des histoires à Draco. Elle lui parle beaucoup de Ron, lui dit à quel point son tonton Ron compte pour elle avec ses mots. Je sens que ça ne lui plait pas beaucoup, mais il se retient de tout commentaire pour ne pas fâcher Stella dès le premier soir. Par contre, il ne se gênera pas pour me les dire à moi tout à l'heure.

Après avoir mangé et mit les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle, j'accompagne Stella dans sa chambre pour la mettre en pyjama. Elle va ensuite se brosser les dents avant de filer au lit. Draco reste dans l'embrasure de la porte, me regardant border ma puce avant de m'installer pour lui lire une histoire. Je prends **«**_Tristan & Isolde_**»** et continue là où je m'en étais arrêté hier soir. Une fois qu'elle se soit endormit je me relève doucement, dépose un baiser sur son front et m'assure qu'elle est bien couverte. Je croise le regard de Draco et je le vois sourire tendrement. Je le pousse doucement hors de la chambre et referme la porte derrière moi. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers le salon et nous installons sur le canapé.

- Tu es une mère fantastique. Je comprends pourquoi elle t'aime autant...

- Merci. J'essaye d'être la meilleure possible. Je ne veux pas la décevoir.

- Tu es parfaite. Le rôle de maman te va très bien. Par contre, ça ne me plait pas du tout qu'elle soit aussi proche de Weasley. C'est presque comme si elle le considère comme son père... grogne t-il, jaloux.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas comme si elle considère comme son père. Elle le considère vraiment comme son père. Il lui arrive parfois de l'appeler papa.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

- Si. Mais c'est normal après tout...

- Comment ça, **«**_c'est normal_**»** ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi son père ! Pas Weastily !

- Je sais Dray. Quand je dis que c'est normal, c'est parce que Ron est là depuis le début. Il m'a aidé tout le long de ma grossesse, agissant comme le père qu'il n'était pas. Et puis il a assisté à l'accouchement, et a été présent tous le long des trois années passé. Si Stella n'était pas ta fille biologique, et que je ne l'en avais pas empêchée, Ron l'aurait reconnu comme sienne.

- Tu veux dire que Weasley voulait être le père de ma fille à moi ?

- Oui. Mais comme c'est la tienne, j'ai refusée.

- Tu as très bien fait ! Il va falloir que j'aille dire deux mots à la belette. Et il va beaucoup moins voir ma fille à présent, je te le dis !

- Hey ! Laisse Ron tranquille !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'interdis d'aller encore t'engueuler avec Ron. Et je te rappelle qu'officiellement, c'est moi qui ai tous les droits sur ma fille. Et je n'empêcherais jamais Ron de venir la voir.

- Mais JE suis son père !

- M'a tu entendue dire le contraire ? Ecoute, Stella est vraiment très attachée à Ron, et si tu lui interdisais de venir la voir, elle serait malheureuse. Et je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

- Alors je dois laisser tomber, et la laisser l'aimer plus que moi ?

- Alors c'est de ça dont il s'agit ? Tu as peur qu'elle aime Ron plus que toi ?

- Oui.

- Draco... Ron et elle auront toujours un lien spécial, très fort. Il aura toujours une place importante dans son cœur. Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle t'aimera moins. Elle t'aimera différemment, c'est tout. Tu es son père, tu auras une relation spéciale avec elle également. N'ai pas peur de perdre son amour. L'amour est fait pour être partagé et offert à l'infini.

- Dans ce cas, ça veux dire que tu ne m'aime pas plus que Ron ?

- Oh Draco ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je suis folle amoureuse de toi et tu le sais. Ron n'ai plus que mon meilleur ami désormais.

- Tu n'as plus aucun sentiment romantique pour lui ? Certaine ?

- Oui Draco. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment romantique pour Ron. Et si tu veux une preuve, la voilà. Si j'éprouvais encore quelques sentiments romantique à l'égard de Ron, alors je n'aurais pas refusé qu'il déclare Stella comme étant sa fille et il serait ici en ce moment même avec moi. Si j'éprouvais encore des sentiments pour lui, je vivrais avec lui une histoire d'amour. Et tu remarque bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant laisse moi te demander : est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé vendredi soir ? Parce que tu croyais que j'avais encore des sentiments pour lui ?

- Bizarrement, oui. Je me suis dit que s'il t'embrassait, tu te rendrais compte que tu l'aime toujours et comme Stella l'aime beaucoup, tu le préfèrerais. J'ai eu une réaction stupide et absolument pas contrôlé. Je m'en excuse.

- Quoi ? Draco Malfoy qui s'excuse ? Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre ça ! _Me moquais gentiment_.

- C'est ça, moque toi... Dans ce cas, je ne m'excuserais plus jamais...

- Mais non. Ça te va bien les excuses. Alors tout est parfaitement clair entre nous ?

- Oui. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, pas besoin d'être jaloux de Ron, ni même de le frapper en pleine face, ce qui est dommage parce que c'est vraiment marrant.

- Draco ! M'offusquais-je

- Je dis ce qui est. Bon, dans ce cas, réglons un dernier détail.

- Lequel ? _Demandais-je, perplexe_.

- Quand est-ce que j'emménage ?

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui. Et puis tu as entendue notre fille aussi bien que moi. Elle veut que je reste...

- Et bien je ne sais pas... Je n'avais vraiment pas prévue ça quand je t'ai demandée de venir. Il faut déjà l'annoncer à nos familles, et en ce qui me concerne, ma famille prend aussi en compte mes amis. Tu ne va tout simplement pas débarquer ici avec un sac sous le bras...

- Bien sûr que non. Mes affaires ne rentrerons jamais dans un sac, à moins de l'ensorceler pour. Et puis j'ai aussi mon elfe de maison...

- Ah non ! Hors de question ! _Le coupais-je_.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi non ? _Me demande t-il, surprit_.

- Il est absolument hors de question que tu ramène ne serais-ce qu'un seul elfe de maison ici, ou je te préviens, je le libère !

- Mais voyons Hermione, pourquoi ?

- Je ne tolèrerais pas un seul esclave chez moi.

- Esclave ? Mais ils ne sont pas esclave, ils sont nés pour nous servir !

- Ne commence pas Draco. Si je dis qu'il n'y aura pas d'elfe, il n'y en aura pas.

- C'est stupide. Un elfe de maison serait d'une grande utilité ! Et puis il nous en faudra au minimum un quand on aura déménagés.

- Déménagés ? Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici !

- On ne peut pas élever un enfant comme il faut dans une maison si petite, voyons ! Et puis nous serons forcément à l'étroit quand nous en auront d'autre ! Il leur faudra une chambre à chacun et...

- Quoi ? Tu deviens fou ? Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'avoir un autre enfant ! Et si je devais en avoir envie, ça ne serait pas avant des années. Peut-être pas avant que Stella rentre à Poudlard même ! Et je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'étroit dans mon appartement, je m'y sens même très bien ! Et je ne veux pas d'un elfe de maison, je m'occupe très bien de tout moi-même, et ce en alternant très bien la méthode magique et moldu. Si ça ne te convient pas, alors ne viens pas vivre avec nous. D'ailleurs je pense que c'est trop tôt. Je veux bien que tu viennes aussi souvent que tu veux, tu peux même venir tous les jours et rester dormir ici. Ça servirait de test, en quelque sorte...

- Nous envisageons l'avenir de manière totalement différente à ce que je vois. Parce que moi je souhaite avoir d'autres enfants. Et je souhaiterais vivre dans une grande maison, à défaut d'un manoir. Et je veux des elfes de maison pour s'en occuper. J'ai l'argent nécessaire pour nous procurer tout ça et bien plus encore. Alors je vais faire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait avant. Nous allons devoir faire des sacrifices. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je ne changerais pas d'avis, c'est que peu importe l'avenir, c'est toi que je veux à mes côtés. Personne d'autre.

- Je te veux à mes côtés aussi. Si nous devons faire des concessions, alors je cèderais pour la grande maison.

- Je crois que je pourrais céder les elfes de maison, si ça te tient tant que ça à cœur.

- Oui. Merci Draco. Alors on fait un essaie avant de se lancer dans la vie commune ?

- J'apporterais quelques affaires demain, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Et pour lui prouver que ça ne m'ennuie pas le moins du monde, je scelle ses lèvres avec un baiser. Après quelques minutes d'échange de baiser, je me sens fatiguée. Je lui tends alors la main et allons nous coucher. Je finis par m'endormir pelotonner dans ses bras, respirant son odeur et écoutant les battements de son cœur.

* * *

**Et voilà. Encore un chapitre de finit. Le prochain est pour la semaine prochaine, pour Dimanche. **

**Que pensez vous de ce chapitre, de la présentation à Stella de Draco, de sa réaction, de la conversation de Hermione et Draco... Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de ce chapitre. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**BiZous à la semaine prochaine.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou tous le monde. Voici le chapitre 8 comme promit. Il n'est pas bien long cependant. Je vais essayer de faire mieux le prochain chapitre. Et puis après la présentation à Stella, j'étais un peu bloquée, j'avais du mal à écrire la suite. Parce que bon, maintenant que peut-il bien se passer ? Mais pas de panique, la fin n'est pas encore là... **

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à Joanne. Miss Tyler, James Matthews, Stella et Tristan m'appartiennent. Muahahahahahaha ! ;)

**Je remercie Chloé97412, loupiotedu70, clare et Amber pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir.** _Et juste pour info, non loupiote, je ne vais pas mettre Ron à l'hôpital, il sera même certainement encore plus présent... Désolée !_

**Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **

_Je finis par m'endormir pelotonner dans ses bras, respirant son odeur et écoutant les battements de son cœur._

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai la surprise de ne pas voir Draco. J'étais pourtant sûre de m'être endormie dans ses bras. Aurais-je rêvée tout ça ? Je me tourne pour regarder l'heure et me rend compte que je suis en retard. Je me lève rapidement et me dirige vers la chambre de ma fille pour constater qu'elle n'y est pas. Que se passe t-il ? Je commence à avoir un peu peur. Je vais voir dans la salle de bain, en vain, lorsque j'entends son rire provenir de la cuisine. J'y cours et découvre Stella qui rie des pitreries que fait Draco. Je me détends, les regardant rire ensemble. Alors que j'allais entrer dans la pièce, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Ron. Il apporte des muffins et deux cafés.

- Salut Mione. _Me salue t-il en me faisant une bise sur la joue_.

Sa voix attire l'attention de Stella qui saute de sa chaise et vient à sa rencontre au moment où il tourne son attention vers la cuisine. Je le vois se figer à la vue de Draco et ce dernier lui offre un sourire mauvais. Je prends les cafés et les muffins tandis qu'il prend ma puce dans ses bras. Draco nous regarde faire, moi déposant la nourriture sur la table, puis Ron qui après avoir offert un câlin à ma puce, la repose sur sa chaise et lui dit de finir son petit déjeuner, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire. Puis Ron s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté, prenant son café et moi qui prend celui qu'il m'a apporté en m'asseyant également.

- Merci pour le café Ron.

- Pas de quoi. Alors Malfoy... Que fais-tu là ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, _Weasley_.

- Tonton Ron il m'emmène à l'école. Et papa il est venu hier...

Les regards de Ron et Draco se posent sur moi, interrogatif, voulant connaître le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

- Et bien, Draco, Ron vient tous les matins pour emmener Stella à l'école avec moi. Et il s'en occupe souvent aussi. Ron, Draco est ici parce que nous devions parler, et il est resté dormir. Nous avons dit à Stella qu'il était son père. Content ?

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester que j'enchaîne.

- Bien, moi je vais me préparer. Veillez à ce qu'elle finisse son petit déjeuner et qu'elle se lave les dents.

Je m'éclipse dans ma chambre avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir. Je sens l'orage arriver à grand pas. Ces deux là ne peuvent pas se voir, même pas en peinture Picasso. Ils vont chacun leur tour me faire un scandale, un peu comme Draco hier soir, et s'ils ne me demandent pas de choisir entre eux, ils feront tout pour s'éviter au maximum. Mais je ne peux pas les blâmer pour ça. Après tout, ce ne doit pas être facile pour aucun des deux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si j'étais à leur place. Devoir partager l'homme que j'aime avec une autre fille... Je ne préfère même pas y songer tellement ça me paraît horrible.

Je me prépare d'un coup de baguette et prends le sac de Stella avant de retourner dans la cuisine. En passant devant la salle de bain, j'aperçois ma fille en train de se brosser les dents, avec Ron qui la surveille. Je continue mon chemin pour finalement me retrouver face à Draco qui me dévisage. Je sens la colère qui émane de lui, elle me donne des frissons. Que se passe t-il encore ? Ne pourrais-je donc jamais vivre une journée sans drame avec eux ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ce matin ? De quel droit ose t-il s'occuper de ma fille comme ça ?

- Je t'ai déjà tout expliquée hier soir... Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

- Mais pourquoi est-il là ce matin ?

- Parce qu'il vient tous les matins pour emmener Stella à l'école avec moi et qu'il ne savait pas que tu serais là.

- Mais pourquoi continu t-il à s'en occuper alors que je suis là ? C'est ma fille, Hermione, il n'a plus rien à faire ici.

- Ne commence pas Draco. S'il te plait...

Stella revient en courant et prends son manteau. Ron la suis en souriant, ils ont l'air d'être heureux et ça me fait plaisir. Le tableau serait idyllique si Draco ne faisait pas la tête et qu'il n'était pas si grincheux.

- Tu viens à l'école avec moi papa ?

- Bien sûr, je ne vais te laisser y aller avec ce rouquin.

- T'aime pas tonton Ron ?

- Non, je ne l'aime absolument pas. C'est même tout le contraire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça a toujours été comme ça. Et puis parce que...

- On est tous les deux amoureux de ta maman... _termine Ron_.

- Vrai maman ?

- Et bien, je suppose que oui ma puce. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Sinon nous seront tous en retard.

J'enfile ma veste et prends mon sac. Je prends ensuite celui de Stella pendant que Ron lui enfile son manteau sous l'œil furieux de Draco. Si ça ne lui plait pas, il n'avait que le lui enfiler au lieu de laisser faire Ron. Je le regarde encore, lui faisant comprendre par un regard que nous y allons et qu'il ne devrait pas rester planté là sans bouger. Stella saute sur place, impatiente de retrouver ses nouveaux copains et plus particulièrement Tristan. Il faudra lui expliquer les liens qui existent entre eux, mais je pense qu'elle est encore trop petite pour bien comprendre. Pour elle, un oncle est forcement quelqu'un de plus âgée. Comme Harry, Ron ou n'importe quel autre membre de la famille Weasley. Je pense qu'elle comprendrait le principe, mais qu'elle aurait du mal à l'intégrer. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, après tout, rien ne les empêche d'être amis.

- Tu viens Draco ou tu compte rester planté là toute la journée ?

- Il n'a probablement pas comprit qu'il fallait sortir. _Se moque Ron_

- Ron ! Ne commence pas. Draco ?

- J'arrive. _Dit-il en fusillant Ron des yeux_.

Ils sont vraiment agaçants. Et s'ils continuent comme ça, je jure que je fais un massacre. Surtout que je vois très bien que ça fait de la peine à ma puce. Je la prends par la main et sort sans les attendre. Après leur avoir jetée un dernier regard furieux, je transplane avec ma puce. Tant pis pour eux. Ils ont qu'à régler leurs problèmes sans moi. Pourtant, une fois devant l'école, une main m'attrape le bras et me fait me retourner. C'est Ron et il semble désolé de la scène qu'il a faites devant Stella. Par contre je ne vois pas Draco. Ne viendra t-il pas ? Comme tout ça est ridicule ! Ca m'énerve, mais comme ça m'énerve !

- Je suis désolé Hermione. Je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à Malfoy comme ça. _Commence t-il, avant de s'accroupir face à Stella_. Je suis désolé chipie, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non tonton Ron. Mais j'aime pas quand tu crie et quand t'ai méchant avec nous...

- Pardon ma princesse... Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus... Je suis pardonné ?

- Promit sur le cœur ? _s'exclame t-elle_

- Promit sur le cœur.

Il place sa main sur son cœur et lui fait un tendre sourire. Elle lui sourie alors en retour et va enserrer son cou de ses petits bras. Il la serre contre lui et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils ont tellement plus l'air d'être père et fille que Draco et elle. Il me lance un regard d'excuse, vraiment bouleversé d'avoir put faire de la peine à Stella.

- Finit les câlins, c'est l'heure de rentrer en classe. _Ordonnais-je_

Il se relève et nous accompagne à l'intérieur, sans lâcher la main de ma puce. Je fais un bisou à ma fille avant qu'elle ne parte en courant à l'intérieur de la classe retrouver Tristan. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à sa ressemblance avec Draco. Mais après tout, ils ont les même gênes, alors ça ne devrait pas tant me surprendre. Je dis à Miss Tyler que ce midi c'est le parrain de ma fille qui viendra la chercher. Pour ne pas qu'elle empêche Harry de prendre ma fille. Elle acquiesce et je repars avec Ron. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la librairie avant de partir travailler également. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je ne sais pas ce que fait Draco pour gagner sa vie. Travaille t-il ? En fin de compte, il y a encore beaucoup de chose que j'ignore sur lui...

Je salue James et commence mon travail sans tarder. Ça me permet de ne penser à rien d'autre que ce que je suis en train de faire. Si James est surprit par mon comportement, il n'en dit pas un mot. La matinée est plutôt chargée, beaucoup de client se presse dans la librairie. Si bien que lorsqu'enfin un moment de répit nous est accordé, James me sert un café et en profite pour me demander ce qui ne va pas.

- Alors, dis-moi...

- C'est rien, t'inquiète...

- Hermione... _me réprimande t-il_. Que se passe t-il ? Tu as un problème ? Avec Ron ? Draco ? Les deux peut-être. _Suppose t-il_

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Explique-moi.

- Et bien... Draco est venu hier soir et du coup on a dit à Stella qu'il est son père.

- Elle l'a mal prit ?

- Au contraire, elle était ravie de connaître enfin son père. Elle est encore petite James, la rancune et le ressentiment ne sont pas des émotions qu'elle connaisse.

- Quel est le problème dans ce cas ?

- Il est resté dormir et ce matin, Ron est venu comme tous les jours.

- Aïe, ils se sont encore frappés ?

- Non, mais ça n'en était pas très loin. Draco est encore plus furieux contre Ron que Ron contre Draco. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Et ils se sont insultés devant Stella. Qu'ils s'en prennent l'un à l'autre est difficilement supportable, mais qu'ils le fassent devant ma fille est absolument intolérable et impardonnable. Ron s'est excusé, mais je n'ai pas revue Draco depuis. Il dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut avoir sa place dans ma vie et dans celle de Stella mais il ne fait pas vraiment d'effort pour la mériter...

- Il faut que tu lui laisse du temps. Et si Draco en veut autant à Ron c'est peut-être parce qu'il a eu sa place de père dans la vie de Stella depuis trois ans et que vous y tenez autant. Il est jaloux...

- C'est n'importe quoi. Ecoute, je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver à nouveau. Alors, comment as-tu occupé ton week-end ?

- Je suis sortit et fais la fête avec quelques amis...

- Ok. Bon, je retourne bosser.

- Ne te surmène pas trop non plus...

- Pas de souci.

Je reprends le travail avec tout autant d'acharnement que plus tôt. Draco serait-il jaloux de Ron ? Ca serait la meilleure de l'année ! Draco Malfoy jaloux de Ron Weasley ! Je me marre rien que d'y penser, c'est parfaitement ridicule. Et puis je ne blâmerais pas Ron pour avoir été présent toutes ces années. Il a été l'épaule sur laquelle je me reposais lorsque je n'arrivais pas à avancer ou que j'étais complètement dépassée. Il m'a vraiment aidée pendant ma grossesse, il a toujours été au petit soin avec moi, et jamais je ne pourrais le remercier comme il se doit. Est-ce que c'est trop demander que de les vouloir tous les deux dans ma vie ?

La porte s'ouvre sur Ron. Je suis surprise de le voir alors je regarde l'horloge pour me rendre compte qu'il est déjà midi et quart. Heureusement que Harry s'occupe de Stella aujourd'hui ! Je préviens James et part déjeuner en compagnie de Ron. Nous allons au chaudron baveur et nous installons sur la terrasse qui a été installée récemment. Nous passons notre commande et entamons rapidement notre repas. Je scrute la foule, tentant d'apercevoir Draco. En vain.

- Alors, il y a eu du monde ce matin ?

- Assez. Et vous, beaucoup de monde au magasin ?

- Comme d'habitude.

- Ouais, c'est incroyable que vous ayez autant de monde chaque jour.

- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Après tout j'ai un bon salaire grâce à ça.

- Et pourtant tu n'as toujours pas d'appartement...

- Que veux-tu, je ne vois pas l'utilité de me prendre un appart' pour n'y être quasiment jamais.

- Tu es pourtant le dernier à vivre au Terrier. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir ton propre chez toi ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne rentre au Terrier que pour dormir. Et encore ce n'est pas tous les soirs.

Je rigole à son sous-entendu. C'est vrai que c'est un bourreau des cœurs...

- Ce n'est pas sérieux Ron. Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec autant de fille.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Personne à aimer et sur qui veiller. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, personne ne m'aime aussi. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne sortirais pas avec toutes les filles que je veux. Après tout, je n'ai que 20 ans, je suis célibataire et j'ai un bon job. Autant que je profite de ma jeunesse ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Tu as parfaitement le droit de profiter de ta jeunesse Ron. Après tout, tu n'as aucune responsabilité, comme tu l'as dit. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour coucher avec chaque fille que tu rencontre dans un bar.

- Serais-tu jalouse ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais personne ne trouve à redire sur mon comportement à part toi. Tu es la seule à me reprocher d'avoir autant de conquête.

- Je me fais simplement beaucoup de souci pour toi Ron. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, que tu sois malheureux.

- Mais je ne le suis pas ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais malheureux jusqu'à présent !

- Je sais...

- Et Malfoy ?

- Quoi Draco ?

- Qu'a-t-il dit à propos de ce matin. T'a-t-il fait une scène ?

- Non. Pour dire vrai, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis.

- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Si je le savais, j'arrêterais certainement de me faire des films.

- Bah, il doit juste décolérer quelque part avant de te voir pour ne pas hurler ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Merci de vouloir me réconforter. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il attend d'être calme avant de revenir me voir. Après tout, tu es directement venu toi !

- Ne me compare pas à cette fouine, s'il te plait. Nous sommes amis depuis très longtemps. Et puis ça fait trois ans que je t'aide à élever Stella, alors c'est normal que je n'ai pas attendu. Je n'ai rien à perdre avec toi.

- Je sais pas... Je sais plus... Je croyais que tout serait facile, que j'aurais enfin mon happy end. Après tout, Stella était heureuse de connaître enfin son père. Et voilà que les drames recommencent. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire un choix entre vous deux. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être heureuse en vous ayant tous les deux dans ma vie ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Sache que je ne ferais rien pour vous faire du mal, à toi et à Stella. Je vous aime infiniment trop pour ça. Et jamais je ne te poserais d'ultimatum.

- Ca je le sais Ron. Je le sais. Merci.

- Bon, ça te dit de manger une glace ?

- Avec grand plaisir !

Il paye l'addition et nous allons chez Florian Fortârome. Il me parle des essaies des jumeaux de leurs nouvelles inventions, de certains clients un peu dingue... Il me fait rire et me remonte le moral agréablement. Il paye une énorme glace que nous partageons à une table. Pourquoi être avec Ron est tellement plus facile et naturel qu'avec Draco ? Avec Ron, je me sens bien, à l'aise et moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant. Il sait toujours lorsque je ne vais pas bien, il semble deviner mes émotions tellement facilement. Ce n'est pas comme ça avec Draco. Ca l'était un peu avant, à Poudlard, quand j'hésitais entre eux deux. Mais ça ne l'est plus. Je voudrais retrouver cette complicité, sans pour autant sacrifier celle que j'ai avec Ron.

Je dois être une éternelle insatisfaite, vouloir ce que je n'ai pas. Pourtant je ne crois pas vouloir quelque chose de si extravagant. Juste être heureuse. Il me raccompagne à la librairie et avant de repartir, m'enlace tendrement. Je lui rends son étreinte, passant mes bras autour de ses épaules. C'est alors que j'aperçois Draco. Il a un drôle de regard qui me fait me sentir mal. Je n'ai pas le temps de me détacher de Ron qu'il est déjà partit...

* * *

**Et voilà encore un chapitre qui se termine, je sais qu'il n'est pas bien long, j'espère que vous m'en excuserais.** **Il finit avec un assez gros suspens, mais il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour connaître la suite. Si vous voulez me donner vos avis, allez-y. Parce que je ne suis pas très fan de ce chapitre non plus. A peine elle retrouve Draco qu'il y a encore une crise, mais on peut voir que ça agace Hermione aussi. Ca pose une question : Peut-on avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière tout à la fois ? Ou est-ce impossible ? Nous verrons ça aux prochains chapitre !**

**A Dimanche prochain !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à vous (ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous venez lire ce chapitre !)**

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews. Je remercie aussi ceux qui continue de me lire sans en laisser. Ca me touche beaucoup. **

**Ensuite, je m'excuse pour poster aussi tard. Mais j'ai eu un week-end un peu chargée. J'ai fêtée l'anniversaire d'une de mes deux meilleures amies hier soir. Alors du coup, ça m'a retardée dans ma publication. Désolée !**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous n'apprécie vraiment pas Ron. Pourtant dans le premier tome, il avait plutôt la côte. Mais je comprends, il s'agit ici de remettre Hermione et Draco ensemble et Ron leur fait obstacle. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis plus tôt, Hermione n'ai pas confuse dans ses sentiments. Bien qu'elle soit très proche de Ron et qu'ils soient vraiment complices, elle ne le considère plus que comme son meilleur ami. Elle n'a plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui. Mais il est vrai que lui a toujours des sentiments amoureux pour elle. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que vous ne l'aimez pas et que vous préfèreriez le voir à l'hôpital ou bien très loin. Alors pour vous faire plaisir, nous ne le verrons pas dans les prochains chapitres. Mais je vous promets une confrontation Draco/Ron prochainement. **

**Merci à Amber,** Hermione va avoir une explication avec Draco au sujet de Ron. J'espère que ça te plaira.** clare, **pour Ron, il sera moins présent par la suite. Je pense que ça va te faire plaisir ! La place est entièrement libre pour Draco maintenant ! **Chloé97412, **on pense souvent que l'on ne peut pas tout avoir. A tort ou à raison, je ne pourrais le dire. Mais Hermione va faire en sortes de tout avoir, l'amour de Draco et l'amitié de Ron. Mais pour ça, ils devront tous faire des compromit et s'adapter à cette situation. J'espère que ça te plaira. **loupiotedu70,** je vais bien et toi ? En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre, je n'en sais trop rien, je pense qu'il y en aura une quinzaine à peu près. Tout dépendra de l'évolution de l'histoire en fait. Mais il n'y en aura pas plus de 20. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, j'espère que ça t'ira !** Aesha,** c'est vrai que ce que tu me dis fait penser à la situation de Draco et Hermione. Chacun va devoir s'adapter à l'autre et à la situation. Mais je ne doute pas du fait qu'ils vont y arriver. Après tout, je pense sincèrement que lorsque deux personnes s'aiment vraiment, d'un amour sincère et fort, rien ne peut les séparer. J'ai comme exemple mes parents qui se disputent presque tous les jours et qui sont mariés et amoureux depuis presque 30 ans. J'étale un peu ma vie là, désolée ! Bref, ça ne pourra que mieux aller par la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira aussi. **solly-projects,** je te remerci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, ça m'a fait énormement plaisir, tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.

**Info sur le chapitre, nous allons voir des personnages peut-être innatendu dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir ! Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

_Je n'ai pas le temps de me détacher de Ron qu'il est déjà partit..._

Je dépose un rapide bisou sur la joue de Ron et file bosser. Le regard de Draco me hante. Que s'est-il encore imaginé ? Je le verrais ce soir, il sera certainement à l'appartement et nous auront encore une fois une longue discussion sur Ron et ce qu'il représente pour moi. L'après-midi passe à une lenteur incroyable, mais elle finit quand même par se terminer. Je peux enfin rentrer chez moi et prendre un long bain apaisant avant d'aller chercher Stella chez Harry et Ginny.

Une fois chez moi, je m'étonne de ne pas voir Draco, mais je suppose qu'il viendra plus tard. Lorsque je pénètre dans ma chambre, je constate que l'album photo de Ron est ouvert sur mon lit, alors que je l'avais rangée dans mon armoire. Je le prends et vois la photo pris à la maternité, Ron tiens Stella dans ses bras tout en me couvant du regard. Pour ma part, mes yeux son fixés sur ma petite merveille. C'est une photo vraiment belle, on dirait une vraie famille ainsi. La seconde photo est encore une photo de nous trois mais beaucoup plus récente. Elle doit dater de deux ou trois mois seulement. Ron fait une grimace tandis que Stella rit aux éclats et moi qui les couve du regard tout en souriant.

Ces photos respirent le bonheur et la joie de vivre. On nous sent réellement heureux dessus. Et soudain une boule se forme, l'angoisse me prend. Et si ? Et si jamais c'était Draco qui avait regardé l'album et qu'après nous avoir vus enlacés, il s'était fait de fausses idées ? S'il était convaincu que quelque part, je suis toujours amoureuse de Ron ? S'il croyait que tout ce temps sans lui, j'avais été heureuse et que je n'ai pas besoin de lui ? Bon techniquement, j'ai toujours réussi à me débrouiller et je n'ai besoin de personne pour élever ma fille, même si mes amis m'aident beaucoup. Surtout Ron en fait. Mais je croyais avoir réussi à le convaincre du contraire hier soir.

Je décide que le bain pourra attendre et passe un rapide coup de fil à Harry. Il décroche au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

- Hermione ?

- Salut Harry. Tu peux garder Stella plus longtemps ce soir ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as un problème ? _S'inquiète t-il_

- Non, mais j'ai un truc à faire et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre.

- Ok. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non merci. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille. Alors c'est bon ? Tu peux me garder Stella jusqu'à mon retour ?

- Bien sûr, mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas.

- Comme toujours Harry. Merci, faut que j'y aille. A plus tard.

- A plus...

Je raccroche sans tarder et remet mon manteau. J'ai l'estomac noué, je suis stressée et angoissée. J'ai un peu peur aussi. Et ma destination n'est pas pour me rassurer, loin de là. Mais il faut que je voie Draco et c'est le seul endroit ou je sais que je pourrais le trouver. Je ferme fort les paupières et pense de toutes mes forces à ma destination. Une seconde plus tard, lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je me trouve devant un immense portail. Un manoir se dresse plus loin, me faisant face. Je prends une grande respiration et remonte l'allée jusqu'à la porte. Je sens tout mon courage gryffondorien me faire défaut en ce moment, et je déteste ça. Ce n'est pas mon genre de me laisser effrayer par quoi que ce soit.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvre sur un elfe de maison. Il me fait une révérence et me demande ce que je viens faire au manoir Malfoy.

- Je viens voir Draco. Est-il ici ?

- Etes-vous attendue par maitre Draco, Miss ?

- Oui. Puis-je entrer maintenant ?

Elle s'incline une fois de plus avant de me laisser entrer dans un gigantesque hall.

- Attendez ici Miss. Betty va prévenir le maitre que vous êtes là.

Elle s'éclipse dans un léger pop. J'en profite pour regarder autour de moi. Sur ma droite, une ouverture donne sur un long couloir dont je ne vois pas la fin d'où je suis. A gauche, une porte à double battant coulissante qui est fermée. Au fond, devant moi, un grand escalier qui mène aux étages supérieurs. Il y a des tableaux aux murs, tous me regardant avec curiosité et parfois avec hostilité. Quelques plantes sont visibles, donnant presque une impression d'entrer dans un musée. Je n'aurais jamais imaginée le manoir ainsi. Je l'aurais plutôt imaginée sombres, effrayant, avec une aura de magie noire. Mais je suis ravie de constater que j'ai eu tort sur ce coup là. Ça ne m'empêche quand même pas de me sentir effrayée et intimidée par ce lieu.

J'entends du bruit et me tourne vers le couloir, ou je vois Draco apparaître. Je lui aurais bien sautée dessus pour l'embrasser, mais quelque chose m'en retient. J'ai comme l'étrange impression que ça ne conviendrais pas. A la place je lui sourie et attend qu'il soit arrivé devant moi.

- Que viens-tu faire là Hermione ?

- Te voir ! Comme si je pouvais venir faire autre chose !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, dans ce cas ?

- Je croyais que c'était évident. Te parler !

- Et de quoi ?

- De nous. Et de Ron aussi.

- Pas ici. Suis-moi.

Il me prend le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite. Nous prenons les escaliers puis empreinte un dédale de couloir qui finit par me perdre. Il finit cependant par ouvrir une porte et nous pénétrons dans une petite bibliothèque. Deux fauteuils trônent au centre de la pièce, face à une cheminée ou un feu brule. Il y a également une petite table ronde entre les deux fauteuils ou repose un gros livre. La pièce est éclairée par un lustre et par la lueur du soleil couchant au travers de la fenêtre. L'endroit est plutôt chaleureux et on s'y sent bien. Je le soupçonne d'avoir choisi cette pièce pour cette raison d'ailleurs.

- Je t'écoute Hermione.

- Je t'aime. Je suis amoureuse de toi Draco. De toi et seulement de toi. Ron est mon meilleur ami et seulement mon ami. C'est vrai qu'il a encore des sentiments amoureux pour moi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacé par lui, en quoi que ce soit. Parce que c'est toi que j'ai choisi, et parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que tu as vu les photos de Ron, Stella et moi. Alors avant que tu te fasses des idées, ces trois dernières années loin de toi ont été une horreur. Les plus dure de toute ma courte vie. Parce que j'allais être mère et que je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire, et parce que je te savais loin de moi et certainement heureux avec une autre. Je n'ai jamais été complètement heureuse, je me contentais surtout de faire semblant. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais aimée personne comme je t'aime. C'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie, personne d'autre.

- Mais avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble, tu étais amoureuse de Weasley.

- C'est vrai. Mais ça n'a jamais rien eu de comparable aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Ron est peut être mon premier amour, mais toi tu es l'unique et le dernier !

- Pourtant ce matin tu avais l'air heureuse quand Ron est arrivé. Vous aviez l'air d'une famille avec Stella. Elle voudrait qu'il soit son père !

- Non c'est faux ! Ron est très proche de Stella mais depuis qu'elle sait parler, elle a toujours voulu connaître son père. Si tu savais comme elle était heureuse hier soir et ce matin. Je ne l'avais jamais vue sourire ainsi. Elle t'aime déjà de tout son cœur. Et je te promets que je vais essayée d'être moins proche de Ron.

- Tant qu'il ne t'embrasse plus ou bien agit comme si tu étais sa petite amie et ma fille la sienne, je crois que je pourrais tolérer sa présence chez nous.

- Alors tu viens ?

- Je ne vais pas te laisser élever ma fille toute seule !

- J'y suis très bien arrivée jusqu'à présent ! Et puis c'est ma fille aussi !

- Et ou est-elle ? Qui s'occupe de notre fille ?

- Harry et Ginny. C'est son parrain et sa marraine.

- Ca m'aurait étonné que tu choisisses quelqu'un d'autre que le balafré et sa rouquine !

- Draco !

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont le parrain et la marraine de notre fille qu'il va d'un coup devenir mon meilleur ami ! J'en ai déjà un de toute façon...

- Je sais... Et je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec Harry, mais au moins d'être sympa et de ne pas trop vous chercher des noises en présence de Stella.

- Je vais faire un effort mais je ne te promets rien !

- Ca me suffit amplement pour l'instant...

Il m'attire à lui et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me sens incroyablement bien. Apaisée, sereine, comme je le suis toujours dans ses bras. Je le serre plus fort contre moi, je ne veux plus jamais le laisser partir loin de moi. J'ai beaucoup trop galérée pour le retrouver et le récupérer, alors hors de question que je le perde une fois de plus. Surtout pour des stupidités.

- Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin... Sinon ça ne rentrerait jamais dans ton minuscule appartement...

- Hey ! On critique pas ! C'est peut-être pas très grand, mais c'est accueillant et chaleureux.

- J'ai quand même le droit de faire des remarques, non ?

- Pas si elles sont négatives...

- C'est de la censure !

- Exactement ! Faudra t'y habituer !

- Faut pas rêver !

J'éclate de rire. J'aime son sourire charmeur et son air facétieux. Ça lui va tellement bien. Et ça me fait penser à Stella quand elle s'apprête à faire une bêtise, souvent en compagnie de Teddy et Victoire d'ailleurs. Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse à mon tour. J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un indiquer sa présence en toussotant. Je me détache de mon amoureux et fait face à l'invité surprise. Je me fige et serre instinctivement ma main dans celle de Draco. Sur le seuil de la pièce se trouve Lucius Malfoy en personne et son regard est des plus glacials. J'en ai des frissons.

- Tiens, tiens. Mais ne serait-ce pas Miss Granger en personne ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venue voir Draco...

- Evidemment que vous êtes venue voir mon fils. Et bien, où est donc l'enfant ? Ne l'avez-vous pas emmenée ?

- Père. Je croyais que tu devais aider Tristan pour ses leçons de magie.

- Ta mère s'en occupe Draco. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Miss Granger.

- Stella est chez Harry, Mr Malfoy. Vous savez, Harry Potter. C'est le parrain de ma fille, si vous voulez savoir et il s'en occupe très bien.

- Oh, Mr Potter. Espérons que ça n'influencera pas sur elle, pauvre petite...

- Harry est une personne formidable, et il sera un excellent père. Il prend très bien soin de ma fille et lui apprend ce qui est juste. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?

- Je ne tolèrerais pas que l'on me manque de respect sous mon propre toit !

- Que se passe t-il ici ? _Intervient une voix féminine_

- Mère...

- Oh ! Mais c'est Miss Granger ! Je suis ravie de te voir.

- Moi de même Mrs Malfoy. Vous avez une très belle maison.

- Je te remercie. C'est moi-même qui l'ai décorée, mais je dois avouer que ce sont les elfes de maison qui l'entretienne. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux...

- Mione !

Je vois Tristan qui court dans ma direction et saute dans mes bras. Je le soulève du sol et lui fait un bisou. Je suis un peu surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'il me sauterait dans les bras. Je sais que c'est le meilleur ami de ma fille et que je le vois tous les jours, mais de là à être aussi enthousiaste. Je peux désormais affirmer que sa ressemblance avec Draco n'est que physique. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir ou Draco se soit montrer aussi enthousiaste à propos de quoi que ce soit devant du monde. Il m'offre un franc et lumineux sourire que je lui rends, il est vraiment adorable. Si j'avais un fils avec Draco, ressemblerait-il à Tristan ? J'aimerais beaucoup, parce que gosse ressemble à un ange.

Les autres Malfoy nous observent, assez incrédule. Narcissa a rapidement un sourire tendre sur son magnifique visage, Draco ne me lache pas une seule seconde du regard et Lucius... Et bien Lucius semble tout, sauf ravi.

- Stella est pas là ?

- Non, elle est chez son tonton Harry. Mais tu la verras demain à l'école. Tu devrais aller t'amuser maintenant. Enfin, s'il a le droit de faire ça bien sûr.

- Va voir Betty et demande lui de faire une énorme tarte à la cerise... _lui conseille Draco_

Je le dépose à terre et il court hors de la pièce pour rejoindre l'elfe de maison qui l'attend.

- Restez-vous dîner avec nous Hermione ? _me propose Narcissa_

- Je suis désolée Mrs Malfoy mais je ne peux pas. Je suis venue pour voir Draco avant d'aller récupérer ma **-**_Draco grogne au mot, me corrigeant_**-** _**notre **_fille.

- C'est la première fois que je vous entends dire ce mot Miss Granger. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si cette enfant est vraiment ce que vous dites.

- Pardon ?

- Est-elle réellement la fille de Draco ?

- Quoi ? De quel droit osez-vous me poser une telle question ! Je vous interdis d'insulter ma fille ! Draco est son père, que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter ! Après tout...

- Je suis une sang de bourbe. C'est ça que vous alliez dire ?

- Exactement ! Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas couchée avec tous vos petits camarades de Gryffondor ?

- Lucius !

- Père !

Cette fois je vois rouge. De quel droit ose t-il me dire une chose pareille ! Je lui lance mon regard le plus meurtrier et part sans me retourner. Je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus ici à me faire insulter. Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas du tout mémorisée le chemin que Draco nous a fait prendre à l'aller et je me retrouve rapidement perdue. Sentant une présence dans mon dos, je me retourne rapidement. C'est Draco. Son expression est indéchiffrable. Il a remit son masque d'impassibilité, mais je le sens furieux, tout comme je le suis.

- Tu peux me faire sortir de cette maison, s'il te plait ? Parce que je refuse de rester une seconde de plus ici. Je refuse de laisser ton père m'insulter et insinuer que Stella est...

- Je sais. Il a vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois. Je ne le laisserais pas recommencer, tu peux me croire.

- Je te crois Draco.

- Allez viens, on prend mes affaires et on s'en va...

- Je suis contente que tu viennes vivre avec nous, même si pour l'instant je suis surtout furieuse...

- Je sais. Allez, on y va.

Il m'entraîne une fois encore dans un dédale de couloir et cette fois je fais de mon mieux pour me souvenir par où on passe, mais c'est peine perdu. Ce n'est pas un manoir, mais un labyrinthe. On finit cependant par se retrouver dans le hall ou deux valises nous attendent ainsi que trois cartons. Il rétrécit tous ça et les mets dans sa poche. Nous sortons sans prendre le temps de saluer quiconque. Après avoir passé les grilles, nous transplanons en bas de l'immeuble d'Harry et Ginny. J'enlace mes doigts aux siens et nous montons au premier. Devant la porte, je frappe et elle s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard sur Ginny.

Elle est surprise de me voir main dans la main avec Draco mais nous laisse quand même entrer. Lorsque Stella nous voie, elle court dans les bras de Draco qui la prend de bon cœur. Une fois dans le salon, Harry s'avance vers nous.

- Ca c'est bien passé ? Elle a été sage ? _M'enquis-je_

- Tu sais bien que c'est un ange, Hermione... _me rappelle mon meilleur ami_

- Tu es sûr que nous parlons de la même personne ? _Taquinais-je_

- Hey ! _s'écrie Stella_

- Oui ma puce ?

- Je suis sage !

- Mais oui ma puce, bien sûr...

- Vous voulez rester manger ? _propose Ginny_.

- Une autre fois. Ce soir on a des choses à faire...

- Comme ? _demande t-elle_

- Emménager mes affaires chez Hermione. _répond Draco_

- Tu viens vivre avec nous, papa ?

- Oui. Et pour toujours...

- Ouais !!

Elle serre son emprise autour du cou de Draco et lui fait un gros bisou sur la joue. Ils sont adorables. Je peux affirmer que j'ai beaucoup de chance. Je sais qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses ne pourront que mieux aller. Je me sens tellement heureuse ! Je remercie une fois de plus mes meilleurs amis d'avoir prit soin de ma puce et Harry me demande si je suis libre pour déjeuner avec lui demain midi. J'hésite, parce qu'il faut que je m'occupe de Stella et que peut-être Draco voulait passer du temps avec moi. Mais il me dit que ça ne le dérange pas et que comme ça, il pourra passer du temps avec notre fille et apprendre à mieux la connaître. Je demande à Ginny de prévenir Ron de ne pas venir demain matin et elle me promet de le faire immédiatement après notre départ. Après un dernier au revoir, nous partons chez moi. Notre futur chez nous. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à mettre les mots au pluriel.

Ce n'est plus seulement _ma_ fille mais la _notre_, et c'est pareil pour l'appartement. Je vais devoir m'y faire rapidement. Je vais y arriver. Une fois à l'intérieur de chez _nous_, Stella file dans le salon pour regarder un dessin animé pendant que Draco rend sa taille normale aux cartons et valises. Du temps qu'il emmène les valises dans la chambre, j'ouvre les cartons pour voir ce qu'il a apporté. J'ai la surprise de voir des livres, des photos et quelques objets magique. Je lance un sort dans la cuisine, faisant se préparer le repas, me laissant le temps d'installer les affaires de Draco avec Stella et lui. Après avoir soupé, nous mettons Stella au lit, Draco la bordant et restant auprès de moi le temps de l'histoire. Nous déposons un baiser sur son front et une fois endormie, nous allons dans ma chambre. Qui est la notre désormais.

Je fais de la place dans les armoires pour ses affaires, et une fois ses valises vides, je les glisse dans un placard. Il me prend alors dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement.

- Tu es heureuse ?

- Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et toi ?

- Le mot est trop faible comparé à ce que je ressens.

- Tu crois que cette fois c'est la bonne ?

- J'en suis sûr. Je ne te laisserais plus partir loin de moi. Ni Weasley se mettre entre nous.

- Je t'aime Draco.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

Cette fois c'est moi qui l'embrasse. Je le débarrasse de ses vêtements tandis qu'il fait pareil pour moi. Après ça, nous basculons sur le lit et faisons l'amour. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, un gigantesque sourire sur mes lèvres. Tout est parfait, enfin.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous des Malfoy ? Je ne voulais pas les faire trop OOC, mais je ne sais pas si j'y suis totalement parvenue. Lucius qui doute au sujet de la paternité de Draco... Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons à cela. Premièrement, le fait que son fils est encore jeune. Deuxièmement, le fait qu'il aurait préféré que Draco épouse une Sang Pur plutôt qu'Hermione (même s'ils ne sont pas techniquement mariés). Et puis aussi le fait qu'ils ont fait un bébé Hors mariage (aaah, sacrilège ! lol). Voilà pour Lucius. Pour Narcisse, je pense que ce qu'elle veut avant tout, c'est le bonheur de son fils. Et elle a comprit que c'est avec Hermione qu'il l'est, alors elle fait tout pour dépasser les préjuger. Et puis elle est contente d'avoir une petite fille aussi. :D**

**Ensuite, pour le nom de l'elfe de maison, je vous jure qu'il n'y a aucun lien avec "Ugly Betty". C'est juste le premier nom qui m'est venue à l'esprit qui commence par la lettre B. **

**Vous aurez remarqués, plus de Ron et réconciliation avec Draco. J'ai prit en compte vos opinions sur ce pauvre Ronald. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Hermione, Ron, Draco, les Malfoy, Harry et Ginny, Stella, Tristan et même Betty ! ;)**

**Rendez-vous Dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 11. Passez une bonne semaine, et bonne vacance pour ceux qui le seront. BiZous...**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour (ça dépend de l'heure !)**

**Je m'excuse de poster ce chapitre à une heure aussi tardive. J'ai commencée à l'écrire en début d'après midi, c'est la raison de ce léger riquiqui retard. La raison pour laquelle j'ai commencée à l'écrire qu'aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai été malade, résultat sans doute de la fête du week-end dernier. J'ai encore mal à ma gorge à l'heure ou j'écris ces lignes. Mais ce petit bilan santé ne vous intéresse guère je pense. **

**Je remercie beaucoup mes lecteurs et revieweurs pour continuer à me lire. Ca me fait à chaque fois toujours autant plaisir.**

**Je suis contente de remarquer que les Malfoy ont plu. Ce sont des personnages que j'adore, et je n'avais pour rien au monde envie de changer leurs caractères. Sinon, j'ai quelques avis mitigés en ce qui concerne Ron. Alors pour ceux qui l'apprécie malgré tout, je vous rassure, je l'ai écartée pour l'instant, mais je ne le fais pas disparaître. Parce qu'il a une part importante dans la vie de Stella et d'Hermione. Et puis je le garde en réserve pour la big Confrontation avec Draco. Chacun va régler ses comptes avec l'autre. Et je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour écrire cette "bagarre" comme il se doit. Donc comme les vacances de la zone A vienne de commencer, je pars également en vacance. On se revoit à la rentrer avec un chapitre explosif mes lecteurs chéris !**

**Disclaimer :** J.K a créée ce monde fabuleux avec lequel nous faisons mumuse pour notre plus grand plaisir. Quant à moi, j'ai créée James, Miss Tyler, Tristan, Stella et la nouvelle, Sarah.** XD**

**loupiotedu70** je te remercie pour la note que tu m'as donnée. Pour répondre à tes questions, j'ai un skyblog, le pseudo c'est "mionelovedrago". Mais je n'y suis pas allée depuis un sacré moment. Et pour le "après", pour l'instant je n'ai pas de fic' de prévue. En fait, j'ai un long OS sur Hermione/Draco que j'ai commencée il y a un long moment que je prévoie de finir parce que c'est une histoire qui me tient beaucoup à coeur. Mais après ça, je ne pense pas écrire sur Harry Potter pendant un moment. Et je voudrais me consacrer à d'autre fandom aussi. J'aimerais écrire un petit truc sur des séries que j'aime, comme Merlin, How I Met Your Mother, Supernatural entre autre. Et je veux me consacrer à un projet que j'envisage depuis un très long moment mais que je n'ai pas encore mit en application par manque de temps. Voilà, mais pour l'instant, je ne pense pas trop à "l'après". Je pense d'abord à finir cette fanfiction comme il se doit et avec les honneurs ! lol XD BiZous...** clare, **je te remercie beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant plaisir !** Amber,** merci. Je suis ravie de constater que mon Lucius t'ai plu et qu'il est parut crédible. Ca me soulage de le savoir ! Et puis faut avouer, Lucius Malfoy est quelqu'un de hautain qui prend les gens de haut, et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Et je te souhaite également de bonne vacance. XD **solly-projects,** promit dès que j'ai un petit moment dans la semaine je viens voir ton blog. Je ne peux QUE te remercier pour la gentille review que tu m'a laissée. Je suis vraiment touchée que ma fic' te plaise autant. Parce que mon but en écrivant, c'est justement d'arriver à toucher quelqu'un au plus profond de lui-même, de changer un peu sa vie, d'apporter de l'évasion. Je me réfugie beaucoup dans l'écriture parce que je trouve le monde un peu trop terne ces derniers temps. Alors si j'arrive à changer la vie de quelqu'un, de lui apporter autant de joie que tu dis en avoir en lisant mes fic', alors ça vaut le coup de continuer d'écrire. Parce que je doute beaucoup de ce que j'écris et que j'ai souvent l'envie de tout arrêter, ne me trouvant pas douée. Mais après avoir lue tes reviews, j'ai eu un regain d'énergie et d'espoir, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi nulle que ça finalement. Alors toi qui dit que je te touche plus que toi pour moi, tu as la preuve que non. C'est autant l'une que pour l'autre. Merci beaucoup. Et vue que tu as envie d'écrire, je ne peut que te conseiller de te lancer. Après c'est à toi qu'on dira des tas de choses super gentilles, tu verras ! BiZ... ;)

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous : Bonne Lecture ! XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **

_Tout est parfait, enfin._

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que Draco est venu vivre avec nous. Un mois et cela me semble pourtant être toute une vie. J'ai pris très vite l'habitude de l'avoir avec moi chaque jour qui passe, de me réveiller et me coucher dans ses bras, de le voir jouer avec Stella tous les soirs. Le week-end dernier, Narcissa est venue avec Tristan. Stella était très contente de le voir et Narcissa l'a totalement charmée puisque ma puce m'a harcelée pour savoir quand nous irons chez sa troisième mamie. Pourquoi sa troisième ? Simplement parce qu'elle considère Molly comme une de ses grand-mères. Le petit Teddy la considère aussi de cette façon. En fait, je crois bien que Molly est notre mère et grand-mère à tous. Aucune exception.

Bref, Narcissa est venue, mais pas Lucius. Il ne nous veut pas dans sa famille, que ce soit Stella ou moi. D'ailleurs, la seule fois ou je l'ai revue, c'était le lendemain de notre rencontre, alors que j'allais au ministère chercher Harry pour notre déjeuner. Ca c'est très mal passé bien sûr, et il a exigé que je fasse faire un test de paternité. J'ai été sacrément choquée, comment pouvait-il oser dire des choses pareilles ? Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis, mais Draco oui, et leur relation est assez tendue. Je m'en veux un peu, parce que je ne veux pas être la cause de problème entre lui et ses parents. Alors peut-être que je devrais faire ce test pour faire plaisir à Lucius. Lui prouver que Stella est bien la fille de Draco, que c'est une Malfoy, du moins à moitié seulement ! Je prends encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir cependant.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup vue Ron ce mois-ci. Il travaille encore plus au magasin et son temps libre il le passe avec tout un tas de fille. Il manque un peu à ma puce. Et à moi aussi pour être honnête. Mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Ce n'est pas encore le top entre Draco et Ron, et je fais des efforts pour eux, mais ce n'est pas vraiment suffisant. Ginny a eu sa première visite prénatale hier. Elle a eu quelque examen et ils ont put entendre le cœur de leur bébé pour la première fois. Lorsqu'elle est venue me voir après, elle était toute chamboulée et émue. Ça devient réel maintenant. Ce week-end nous irons faire du shopping pour le bébé. Il lui faut un berceau, une table à langer et toutes les chose dont ont a besoin pour la venue d'un nourrisson.

Lavande nous accompagnera, Pavartie et Luna n'étant pas disponible. Et nous passerons une soirée entre nous, Harry la passant avec Ron. Draco gardera Stella pour sa part. Je lui ai bien proposée de se joindre à Harry et Ron, mais il a refusé catégoriquement. Je désespère de bien les faire s'entendre un jour. Ne grandiront-ils jamais ? Le temps des rivalités stupide de Poudlard est finit, ils devraient s'en rendre compte. Si j'ai put tomber amoureuse de Draco, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas voir ses bon côtés ? Je ne demande pas à ce qu'ils deviennent tous les trois les meilleurs amis du monde, mais une meilleure entente serait profitable pour nous tous. Parce que Draco fait partie intégrante de ma vie désormais, comme de celle de Stella, et que mes amis font également partie de nos vies. Je ne peux plus les dissocier désormais. Il y a pourtant un point sur lequel ils sont identiques, ce sont de vraies têtes de mules !

Pour l'instant je suis au comptoir de la librairie, m'ennuyant par le manque de client et de travail. Il y a des jours comme ça, ou je n'ai strictement rien à faire.

- Hermione, rentre chez toi. _M'ordonne James._

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a personne aujourd'hui. Et je compte fermer plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ? _Répétais-je_

- Parce que c'est vendredi et que j'ai un rencard ce soir. Rentre chez toi, va retrouver ta famille.

- Ok. Ça tombe bien, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'institutrice de Stella pour le bilan mensuel.

- Raison de plus pour partir au plus vite. Prends tes affaires et oust !

- Oust ? Tu es sérieux là ?

- Oui, allez...

- Tu es bien pressé ! Que me caches-tu James ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde.

- Très bien... Si tu veux me faire des cachoteries, libre à toi.

Je vais chercher mon manteau et mon sac, prenant tout mon temps. J'avoue qu'il a piqué ma curiosité. Ce n'est pas son genre de me renvoyer ainsi chez moi. Ni d'être aussi pressé. Je sais que chacun a droit à avoir ses secrets, mais je suis du genre curieuse parfois. Et là le mystère m'intrigue. Pourquoi veut-il que je m'en aille aussi vite ? A-t-il rendez-vous avec une personne avec qui il ne devrait pas sortir ? Une femme mariée ? Une femme beaucoup trop jeune pour lui ? Une femme trop vieille ? Une hybride ? Une de mes amies ? Alors que je reviens dans la librairie pour sortir, je vois une jeune femme en train de pleurer dans ses bras.

J'essaye de me faire discrète mais c'est peine perdue, la jeune femme me voie. D'ailleurs je le trouve très jeune. James se retourne et pousse un long soupir. Il me fait signe de m'avancer.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger... _m'excusais-je_

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Hermione, je te présente ma petite sœur, Sarah. Sarah, voici Hermione.

- Ta petite sœur ?

Je la regarde un peu mieux et me rends compte qu'elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 14 ou 15 ans. Ne devrait-elle pas être à Poudlard ? James doit voir mon expression surprise puisqu'il me répond.

- Elle n'est pas sorcière. En fait c'est ma demi-sœur. Ma mère est moldu et après avoir divorcée de mon père, elle s'est remariée avec le père de Sarah. Un moldu.

- Oh. Je ne savais pas que les moldus pouvaient venir sur le chemin de traverse sans être accompagnés d'un sorcier...

- Certain le peuvent, il suffit juste qu'ils connaissent le passage.

- Ah bon ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie de te rencontrer Sarah. Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais que je m'en aille aussi rapidement ?

- Ecoute, il vaudrait mieux que tu y aille. Nous avons un problème de famille à régler.

- Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. J'espère te revoir bientôt Sarah.

Je les laisse tranquille et sort. Je trouve l'attitude de Sarah étrange. Elle n'a pas dit le moindre mot. Quel est donc le problème familial qu'ils peuvent avoir ? Leur mère est morte ? Je devrais plutôt penser à autre chose. Je décide de passer à la boutique des jumeaux, mais en cours de route, je me fais interpeller par Fleur.

- Fleur, salut !

- Bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Tout va bien ? _Je désigne son ventre qui se fait bien rond désormais._

- Tout va bien. C'est un garçon.

- Vraiment ? Félicitation ! Tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Depuis la semaine dernière. Au départ nous voulions avoir la surprise avec Bill, mais nous avons finalement changés d'avis !

- Je suis heureuse pour vous. C'est formidable.

- Et toi, tu ne pense pas à en avoir un second avec Draco ?

- Non ! Absolument pas !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour l'instant je veux simplement profiter de ce qu'on a. Je suis très bien comme ça. Et puis on vient juste de se retrouver avec Draco, alors on prend notre temps.

- Je comprends. C'est vrai que votre histoire est assez compliquée. Mais puis-je te donner un conseil ?

- Bien sûr.

- N'écoute que ton cœur Hermione. Evite d'écouter ta tête, parce que tu trouveras toujours des excuses raisonnables de ne pas faire ce que ton cœur voudra.

- J'essaierais Fleur. C'est promit.

- Tu m'accompagne ? Je vais chercher Victoire et ensuite on va au Terrier.

- Je ne pourrais pas venir au Terrier, je suis désolée. J'ai rendez-vous avec l'institutrice de Stella. Mais embrasse Molly et Arthur pour nous.

- Je le ferais. C'est dommage qui tu ne puisses pas venir, ça aurait vraiment fait plaisir à Molly de vous voir.

- C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas souvent allés au Terrier ce mois-ci.

- C'est à cause de Draco et de Ron ?

- Entre autre, oui.

- Ah, les hommes ! Je me demande parfois comment nous faisons pour arriver à les supporter !

- Je me pose la même question également, parfois !

Nous rions ensemble tout en allant à l'école. J'ai la surprise d'y trouver Draco en compagnie de sa mère. Je m'excuse auprès de Fleur et part les retrouver.

- Draco !

- Hermione ?

- Bonjour Mrs Malfoy.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Que fais-tu là ? _me demande Draco_.

- Je viens chercher Stella. Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir aussi.

- J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas le temps de venir la chercher vu que tu devais finir dans une heure... Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

- Il n'y avait personne et James voulait fermer plus tôt. Il a un problème de famille, alors il m'a demandé de rentrer.

- C'est grave ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sa sœur est venue le voir et elle avait l'air mal en point. Elle pleurait beaucoup. Je verrais ça avec lui lundi.

- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Parce qu'ils m'ont donnés l'impression de vouloir se retrouver seuls pour parler. Et puis je ne veux pas le forcer à se confier. Il a toujours été sympa avec moi et j'ai l'intention de l'être autant pour lui.

- Comment fais-tu pour être autant formidable ?

- C'est dans mes gênes ?

- Probablement...

Il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse tendrement. Baiser que je lui rends avec amour. C'est tellement agréable d'être avec lui sans avoir à se cacher. Je reste dans ses bras, profitant de sa chaleur puis nous entrons chercher notre fille. Stella et Tristan sont en train de jouer ensemble. Je préviens Draco que j'ai rendez-vous avec Miss Tyler et il décide de rester également.

- Maman, papa !

Elle court vers nous et je la prends dans mes bras.

- Mamie Cissa !

Elle se penche pour lui faire un bisou, tandis que Tristan est à côté de nous.

- Mère, pourrais-tu prendre Stella avec toi le temps de notre entretien avec Miss Tyler ? _demande Draco à Narcissa_.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je serais ravie de passer du temps avec ma petite fille.

- Ma puce, tu va aller faire une promenade avec Narcissa et Tristan, d'accord.

- Youpi ! Viens Tistan !

Elle l'attrape par la main et court dans le hall. J'ai à peine le temps de remercier Narcissa qu'elle disparaît à leur rencontre. Miss Tyler nous fait entrer dans son bureau, ne cessant pas de jeter des regards langoureux à Draco. N'a-t-elle pas encore comprit qu'il n'est plus libre ? Qu'il est à moi et qu'elle n'a pas intérêt d'y toucher de près ou de loin, au péril de sa vie ? J'essaye tant bien que mal de garder mon calme, ça ne servira à rien de m'énerver maintenant.

- Mr Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir accompagnant Miss Granger...

- C'est tout à fait normal puisque je suis le père de Stella.

- Ah bon ? _Elle semble surprise_. Alors ça veut dire que vous êtes ensemble ? _Se renseigne t-elle_

- Oui, nous sommes ensemble. Et non, nous ne comptons pas nous séparer prochainement. Si nous pouvions en revenir à notre fille, ce serait bien, parce que nous sommes plutôt pressés. _Grognais-je, montrant presque les dents._

- Bien sûr... _répond t-elle intimidée par ma hargne_.

Draco me lance un regard surpris, puis un immense sourire s'étire sur son visage. Je me contente de grogner, n'appréciant pas qu'il jubile de cette façon. Je suis jalouse, et alors ? Il l'est bien de Ron ! Je reporte mon attention sur Miss Tyler, essayant d'ignorer l'air satisfait de Draco.

- Stella fait d'énorme progrès de jours en jours. C'est une petite sorcière très intelligente. Si ses capacités continues d'évoluer de façon aussi exponentielle, je pense que vous devrez envisager de lui faire sauter quelques classes. Elle est aussi très sociable, elle s'est fait beaucoup d'amis, bien qu'elle passe plus de temps avec le petit Tristan qu'avec les autres...

Elle continue de faire l'éloge de ma fille, et je ne peux qu'en être fière. Ma puce est un génie, je le savais ! Mais l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre s'est encore mieux. Une fois l'entretien terminé, je passe mon bras autour de la taille de Draco, pour marquer mon territoire, en lançant un regard de défis à Miss Tyler. Je sens, plus que je ne le vois, le sourire de Draco. Tu peut être fière de toi, idiot. Lorsque nous sommes à l'extérieur, il ne peut se retenir plus et éclate de rire. Ce rire si spécial que je n'entends pas souvent.

- C'est ça, moque toi de moi ! _Sifflais-je_

- Allons Hermione, ne te vexe pas pour si peu !

- Si peu ! Je te signale que tu es en train de te moquer de moi.

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. C'est simplement que je ne t'ai jamais vue jalouse à ce point.

- Tu peux parler, toi qui me fais des crises à cause de Ron ! Et je ne me suis jamais moquée de toi ! Alors j'aurais appréciée que tu ais la même délicatesse à mon égard.

- Je m'excuse. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser. Mais je tiens à te faire remarquer que Tyler et Weasley n'ont strictement rien en commun.

- Evidemment ! Ron est un homme. Je ne crois pas que je te ferais de crise de jalousie à cause de lui. Mais cette femme là, elle te drague ouvertement depuis le premier jour !

- Tu comprends ce que je peux ressentir maintenant.

- Ne compare pas ce qui ne peut l'être. Cette fille ne rêve que de te mettre dans son lit. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu étais du genre tombeur avant. Quant à Ron et moi, nous ne sommes que des amis.

- Qui ont eu une relation.

- C'était il y a longtemps Draco, et tu le sais ! Je me suis déjà expliquée à ce sujet. Ron c'était avant toi. Avant que tu t'approprie mon cœur.

- Ok, c'est bon. J'ai comprit. Je ne comparerais plus. Mais en tout cas, je doute qu'elle recommence un jour à flirter avec moi. Tu l'as probablement effrayée à vie !

- Elle n'avait qu'à pas te draguer devant moi. Il n'y a pas d'autre classe de première année ?

- Non Hermione, il n'y en a pas. Et tu ne changeras pas non plus notre fille d'école.

- D'accord... Mais si elle recommence à flirter avec toi, je ne réponds plus de moi !

- C'est noté. Allons chercher notre fille avant que ma mère ne perde la tête avec les deux monstres !

Stella est souvent hyperactive après l'école. Elle adore courir partout et faire des bêtises. Je ne m'en fais pas trop, parce que c'est de son âge. Et puis, qui n'a pas fait de bêtise étant enfant ? Mais elle a tendance à en faire plus lorsqu'elle est avec Tristan. C'est incroyable, ce petit ange se transforme en petit monstre quand il est avec Stella. A eux deux, ils regorgent d'idées pour faire des bêtises. Je le comprends de la part de ma fille, parce qu'elle aime passer du temps avec ses oncles Fred et George, et qu'elle en fait aussi beaucoup avec Teddy et Victoire. Et puis Harry lui raconte parfois les aventures des maraudeurs. Donc niveau bêtise, je sais que Stella a de la ressource et de l'inspiration pour. Mais venant de Tristan, j'avoue que ça me surprends beaucoup.

C'est vrai quoi, étant élevé au manoir Malfoy, avec un père comme Lucius, comment ce petit bout peut s'y connaître en bêtise ? Mais j'ai été forcée de constater qu'il s'avait y faire. Je me suis même posée la question de savoir si Draco était pareil à son âge. Il n'a pas voulu me répondre lorsque je le lui ai demandé. Je poserais la question à Narcissa, la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra chez nous. Nous retrouvons Narcissa à la terrasse de Florian Fortârome. Les deux bouts de choux dégustent chacun une glace. J'aurais dû prévenir Narcissa de ne pas laisser Stella ingurgiter une trop grande quantité de sucre. Je vais avoir du mal à la tenir tranquille une fois à la maison. Et si... Non, mauvaise idée. J'allais proposer que Narcissa la garde ce soir, mais il est hors de question pour ma fille d'aller passer une nuit au manoir. Qui sait ce que Lucius pourrait faire.

Je ne dis pas qu'il lui ferait du mal, mais je me méfie quand même. Je remercie la mère de Draco pour avoir gardée notre fille, Draco lui fait une bise, puis il embrasse son petit frère, tandis que Stella se charge de lui faire un gros bisou chocolaté sur la joue, puis nous rentrons chez nous. Je sens qu'une lourde soirée nous attend. Pourvu que Stella ne soit pas trop incontrôlable...

* * *

**Je tiens à m'excuser si jamais il y a beaucoup de faute. J'ai essayée d'en faire le moins possible cependant. **

**Que pensez-vous de Narcissa ? Est-ce crédible son comportement ? Je me suis dit que comme c'est une mère, elle aurait plus de facilité a accepter sa petite-fille que Lucius. Parce que c'est une femme, une mère et qu'elle aime Draco de tout son coeur. Et puis qu'avez vous pensés de Miss Tyler ? J'aurais put appeler ce chapitre "Le Retour de l'Abominable Garce". Lol... Je réveille le côté jaloux et possessif d'Hermione, parce que jusqu'à présent, seul Draco a eu à souffrir de ce mal. Nous verrons aussi Sarah dans le prochain chapitre. Elle n'a fait qu'une brève apparition, mais je pense la garder pour plus tard. **

**Je viens de remarquer un truc, c'est que mes chapitres parlent beaucoup de grossesse. Fleur, Ginny, Draco qui en veut un autre... Je crois que je suis contaminée par le virus "bébé". Attention, quand je dis ça, je ne dis pas que je veux en avoir (brrr, quelle horreur !). C'est juste que ma soeur accouche le mois prochain et que j'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de mon second neveu.**

**Pour la fin du chapitre, je voulais montrer une autre facette de la personnalité de Stella, parce que jusque là, on la voyait gentille, sage et intelligente. Mais maintenant on sait qu'elle peut faire aussi beaucoup de bêtise et qu'elle a un côté hyperactif comme tous les gosses de trois ans. Imaginez, la gamine super intelligente qui s'en sert pour faire des farces... Elle promet d'être une digne héritière des Maraudeurs et des Jumeaux à Poudlard !**

**Donc, comme je l'ai dit avant le chapitre, je suis en vacance pour deux semaines. Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre le 28/02 ou le 01/03. Ca dépendra si je poste le Dimanche ou le Lundi. **

**Avez-vous vue les derniers épisodes de Supernatural ? Je les adore, mais j'ai la rage en pensant qu'il va falloir attendre encore jusqu'au 25/03 pour avoir la suite... P****n de Hiatus ! Bah, je me console avec HIMYM et la dernière saison de Lost que je vais attaquer...**

**Bonne Vacance !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Avec un jour et demi de retard, voici enfin venu le Chapitre 11 mes lecteurs adorés ! Je dirais simplement que les vacances c'est bien mais que reprendre l'écriture après deux semaines c'est un peu dur. Donc c'est encore une fois un chapitre assez court que je vous offre. Et je développe un peu plus l'histoire autour de James alors que je devais écrire la BIG FIGHT entre Draco et Ron. Mais elle viendra, pas de soucie de ce côté. **

**Je remercie beaucoup tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews dites annonymes : Amber, loupiotedu70, solly-projects ;). Je répondrais aux autres plus tard, ne m'en veuillez pas pour ça. Je remercie aussi ceux qui continue de me lire à chaque chapitre sans laisser de review, je sais qu'il doit y en avoir et je vous remercie quand même ! =D**

_**Je voulais faire une pub avant et après le chapitre. Solly-projects qui me laisse souvent des reviews, à un skyblog : http:// solly-projects . skyrock . com . Elle écrit une histoire vraiment très bien dont je suis tombée raide dingue. Je vous la conseille donc. Elle écrit bien et l'intrigue est (pour ma part) originale dans un sens. Elle vous fait vous poser plein de question, vous fait faire des tas d'hypothèses. Et c'est rafraîchissant. En un mot : J'ADORE !! Et si vous aussi tombez sous le charme de son histoire, n'hésitez pas à lui laisser des commentaires ! **_

**Voilà, c'était mon petit coup de pub. Bonne Lecture et profitez bien du chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **

_Pourvu que Stella ne soit pas trop incontrôlable..._

Je m'apprête à faire une chose que je refusais de faire il n'y a même pas deux semaines. Je trouve ça insultant mais je dois le faire. Ce n'est pas une obligation mais je n'ai pas non plus des tas d'options pour ce problème. Alors tant pis pour mon honneur et mon intégrité. Parce que je veux le meilleur pour ma fille. Je fais toujours tout pour elle depuis qu'elle est née. La seule folie que je me suis autorisée, c'est Draco. Mais comment aurais-je put continuer sans lui à mes côtés ? Je regarde autour de moi, je déteste les salles d'attente. Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais eu de bon moment dedans. Je n'ais mit personne au courant, je préfère rester discrète sur ça. Tout comme je vais devoir en parler à Draco après ce rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas voulu lui en parler avant parce que je savais qu'il aurait tout fait pour m'en dissuader.

- Miss Granger ? _Appelle une assistante qui vient d'arriver_.

- Oui.

- Veuillez me suivre.

Je me lève de mon siège et la suis dans un couloir jusqu'à une porte qu'elle ouvre. Elle m'annonce, me fait entrer et referme la porte en sortant. Je me retrouve alors face à un médicomage.

- Bonjour Miss, installez-vous je vous prie.

- Bonjour...

Je m'assoie donc sur une chaise face au bureau.

- Très bien Miss Granger. Je vois que vous voulez faire un test de paternité. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

- Mon... Beau-père, doute beaucoup de moi. Et je veux faire ce test pour lui prouver une bonne fois pour toute que ses doutes sont infondés.

- Il me faudra un échantillon des deux personnes. Un cheveu fera l'affaire, ou bien une brosse à dent. Je vous donne rendez-vous, _il regarde son agenda_, disons demain vers 17h30. Ca vous ira ?

- C'est parfait. Et combien de temps devrais-je attendre pour avoir les résultats ? _M'informais-je_

- Nous procèderons au test immédiatement, pendant ce temps je vous ferais patienter dans la salle d'attente. Ça prendra environ un quart d'heure.

- Si vite ?

- La magie va plus vite que la science des moldus.

- Evidemment.

- En ce qui concerne le tarif, ça vous fera 10 galions et 33 mornilles.

- Je paye maintenant ou après le test ?

- Maintenant.

Je fouille dans mon sac et en sort un portefeuille. Je dépose l'argent sur son bureau.

- Alors à demain Miss Granger...

- A demain monsieur.

Je sors du bureau et de l'établissement. Je regarde l'heure et m'aperçois alors que si je ne me dépêche pas, je risque d'être en retard. J'ai pris le rendez-vous sur ma pause du midi et je dois faire vite maintenant. Je transplane directement devant la librairie. Elle est fermée. C'est étrange, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de James. J'utilise ma clé et me dirige directement vers son bureau. Il n'est pas là. Peut-être est-il sortit déjeuner. J'ouvre la boutique en l'attendant. L'après midi s'entame au fur et à mesure sans que James ne revienne et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. C'est vrai que ce matin il était distrait, comme si quelque chose le préoccupait. Alors je me dis que ça doit être en rapport avec sa sœur que j'ai rencontrée vendredi.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander ce qui se passait, il a tout fait pour détourner la conversation de ce sujet. La porte s'ouvre et j'ai le soulagement de voir enfin apparaître James. Il ne semble pas aller bien du tout. Je prends la décision de fermer la librairie pour le reste de la journée. Tant pis pour le reste de l'après-midi. Je ne peux pas laisser un ami dans cet état.

- James, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _M'inquiétais-je._

- Ce n'est rien Hermione. Tu devrais rouvrir... _essaye t-il d'éluder_.

- Non. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Dit moi ce qu'il se passe. Ça a un rapport avec la visite de ta sœur, vendredi ?

- Hermione, s'il te plait. Laisse tomber.

- Non James. Tu es mon ami avant d'être mon boss. Et tu as toujours été présent pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin.

- Je sais. Mais ça va. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

- Et moi je crois que si. Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même.

Et c'est la que je comprends enfin ce qui lui arrive. J'ai vécue la même chose il y a quatre ans. J'étais pareille lorsque l'on m'a annoncée que mes parents étaient morts. C'est une épreuve que je ne souhaite à personne, mais c'est la vie et on n'y peut rien.

- James... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tes parents sont morts ? _J'hésite_

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise. Puis il les baisse rapidement, signe que j'ai vu juste. Je me sens si triste pour lui. Je me contente alors de l'enlacer, puisque les gestes valent plus que des mots. Je l'entraine jusque dans son bureau, nous y seront plus à l'aise et l'assoie dans le canapé qu'il y a installé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? _Je questionne_

- Un accident de voiture. Un putain d'accident de voiture ! Sarah est venue me le dire directement après que les policiers le lui aient annoncé. Elle était seule à la maison, personne pour la soutenir à ce moment là.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir James. On ne peut jamais savoir...

- Je sais bien. Ça n'empêche pas que Sarah est totalement abattue. Nous devons organiser les funérailles. On a passés le week-end à prévenir toute notre famille. J'ai aussi prévenu certaines personnes du côté de mon père qui étaient toujours en contact avec ma mère.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, c'est gentil de proposer mais ça ira.

- Alors besoin de quelque chose ? N'importe quoi ! Je suis là si tu as besoin James, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, merci Hermione. Je crois que je ferais mieux de fermer cette semaine.

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux très bien m'occuper de la librairie si tu veux.

- Ca ne te pose pas de problème ?

- Absolument pas. Et puis si ça peut te rendre service...

Je le reprends dans mes bras. Je comprends mieux pourquoi sa sœur était en larme quand je l'ai vue et qu'elle n'ait pas prononcée un mot. Ça a du être terrible pour elle. J'essaye de le réconforter comme je peux. Je sais que ce qui compte le plus ne sont pas les paroles mais la présence d'une personne. Avoir simplement quelqu'un auprès de soit, sans rien dire, c'est déjà réconfortant en soit. Je finis par lui ordonner de rentrer retrouver sa sœur. Je lui assure que je m'occupe de la boutique et qu'il n'a pas de souci à se faire. Je travaille ici depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir me débrouiller sans lui toute une semaine.

A la fin de la journée, je rentre directement chez moi. C'est Draco qui est allez chercher Stella à l'école. J'ai la surprise de la trouver dans le salon en train de jouer avec Tristan. Draco est dans la cuisine et il prépare un thé. Il me sourie et m'embrasse tendrement. J'essaye de faire bonne figure mais n'y arrive pas trop.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un problème ? _S'inquiète t-il_.

- Pas moi. La mère de James est morte ainsi que son beau-père. Accident de voiture.

- Oh, c'est pour ça que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller vendredi.

- Oui. Sa sœur était seule quand elle a apprit la nouvelle. Il a prit sa semaine et je vais m'occuper de la librairie pour le soulager un peu. Ça ne te fait rien ?

- Bien sûr que non ! L'enterrement est pour quand ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Il m'enverra un hibou pour me dire le jour, le lieu et l'heure. J'ai insistée pour y assister. Je veux soutenir James et...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je sais que c'est aussi ton ami. Et si ça ne t'embête pas trop, je voudrais t'accompagner.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci Draco. T'es le meilleur...

- Je sais !

- Vantard !

- Réaliste.

- Si tu le dis. _Je pouffe_

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. _Je murmure_

Il m'enlace et j'enfouis ma tête contre lui. J'aime respirer son odeur. Ça a le don de m'apaiser. Toute cette histoire a failli me faire oublier le test de paternité. Je leur prendrais des cheveux cette nuit. Un petit sort informulé et le tour sera joué. Et après, je pourrais une bonne fois pour toute rabattre le caquet de Lucius Malfoy. Il n'aura plus d'autre choix que de reconnaître Stella comme la fille de Draco et par conséquent, sa petite fille.

* * *

**On en sait maintenant un peu plus sur le drame qui touche James et sa petite soeur. Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Je n'étais pas très sûre d'aborder ce sujet mais après tout les sujets que j'ai déjà évoquée, j'ai trouvée que celui-ci était parfait. Et puis ça ne touche pas les personnages principaux, c'est déjà ça. Ils ont eut leur propre part de malheur pour des siècles... lol . Pour l'instant, j'ai pas finit d'écrire sur le drame qui frappe James parce que comme je l'ai dis dans ma notes du chapitre précédent, il y en a un second qui touche sa soeur particulièrement. Je ne vous dit pas quoi pour l'instant parce que c'est encore dans ma tête et que je change d'idée de drame pour elle toute les minutes... **

**Ensuite, Hermione qui va faire faire un test de paternité. Etes-vous d'accord avec son choix ? Pour, Contre... A vos clavier pour me dire, brave gens ! Si vous comprenez bien, elle le fait surtout pour prendre sa revenche sur Lucius. Parce que évidemment que Draco est le père de Stella. Sinon, c'est que j'étais bourrée et que j'ai sautée un épisode de ma propre fiction ! héhé ;)**

**Bref, je refais mon coup de coeur : le blog de solly-projects. Une histoire incroyable et merveilleuse. Un petit péché mignon qu'on ne peut plus s'empêcher de suivre ! Je redonne l'adresse : http:// solly-projects . skyrock . com**

**Et si tu lis ce petit mot Solveig, sache que je suis ravie de te faire de la pub ici quand tu veux. Et j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas que je t'en ai fais sans te le dire avant. J'ai pas put résister ! Et j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas ce chapitre un peu trop nul (comme moi, mais je suis toujours très critique envers mon travail alors...)**

**BiZous à tous, et je vous donne rendez vous ce week-end.**

**

* * *

MESSAGE IMPORTANT : JE N'AI PLUS INTERNET, JE POSTE CE MESSAGE DE L'ORDI DE MA MEILLEURE AMIE. JE NE SAIS DONC PAS QUAND JE POURRAIS A NOUVEAU POSTER DES CHAPITRES. JE SUIS DESOLEE JE REPONDRAIS DONC A VOS REVIEWS PLUS TARD. A TRES BIENTOT J'ESPERE.  
**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou à Vous Tous ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour ! Il était temps, au bout de presque trois semaines ! Bref, je vous remercie infiniment pour votre patience et pour tout vos messages, ça me va droit au coeur. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre maintenant. Je le ferais donc après, je posterais un "chapitre" uniquement pour vous répondre à tous dès que j'aurais le temps de le faire, c'est promit. Parce que à l'instant ou j'écris ces lignes, ma soeur vient enfin d'accoucher de mon second neveu, donc on va être assez prit ces jours prochains. Je vais donc essayer de trouver du temps ce week-end mais ce n'est pas sûr que j'y arrive. **

**Je poste donc ce chapitre pour ratrapper un peu ce retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bizous à tous et merci pour votre fidélité ! Je vous adore !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **

_Il n'aura plus d'autre choix que de reconnaître Stella comme la fille de Draco et par conséquent, sa petite fille._

Je suis assise dans ma cuisine, en train d'attendre que Draco revienne avec Stella. J'ai la feuille avec le résultat du test de paternité devant moi, sur la table. J'ai conscience qu'il risque d'être fâché contre moi d'avoir fait le test sans rien lui dire, mais je n'ai plus envie d'être la cause de sa mésentente avec son père. Je regarde les secondes s'écouler sur mon horloge, et j'appréhende de plus en plus sa réaction. Je me pose beaucoup de question aussi. Peut-être ne le prendra t-il pas mal ? Peut-être qu'il comprendra pourquoi j'ai fait ça en cachette ?

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et Draco qui annonce leur retour.

- Coucou c'est nous !

Une petite tête brune entre rapidement dans la cuisine et s'élance vers moi pour me faire un câlin.

- Maman !

- Coucou ma puce...

Je la serre contre moi un instant, avant de me lever pour embrasser Draco. Stella tire sur le bas de mon débardeur pour attirer mon attention.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Gouter !

Je rie doucement, me rendant compte qu'effectivement, c'est l'heure du gouter. Et c'est un repas qu'elle ne manque jamais, il est sacré pour ma fille ! Le temps que je sorte les biscuits du placard, Stella a prit place sur une chaise et je voie que la feuille a attirée l'attention de Draco qui s'en empare. Je donne son gouter à Stella qui s'empresse de l'engloutir comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines et porte ensuite mon attention sur Draco. Il a les sourcils froncés, ça ne s'annonce pas très bien finalement...

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? _Me questionne t-il_

- Avant que tu t'énerve, sache que si je l'ai fait, c'est pour ton père. Je ne veux pas être la cause de vos disputes et de vos désaccords. Alors avec ce test, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre... Enfin, j'espère...

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça sans m'en parler ? Je croyais que tout allais bien entre nous ? Pourquoi me l'avoir cacher ?

- Parce que je savais que tu m'en aurais dissuadé si je t'en avais parlée. Et je voulais vraiment le faire.

- Si tu m'avais expliqué ton point de vue et tes arguments, je n'aurais peut être pas été contre !

- Je suis désolée. Mais toute cette histoire avec ton père commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

- Je ne savais pas que ça t'affectait...

- Bien sûr que ça m'affecte ! Ecoute Draco, quand quelque chose te touche, ça me touche aussi, parce que je t'aime et que je vis avec toi... C'est comme ça, tu n'y peux rien. Alors s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas...

- Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. Mais si tu ne me parle pas et que tu fais tes coups en douce, ça ne pourra pas durer entre nous...

- Ne dis pas ça... Je suis désolée. Je te promets que je te parlerais la prochaine fois !

- Il va y avoir une prochaine fois ?

- Non, c'est juste une façon de parler...

- Dans ce cas, fait en sortes qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois.

- Draco ?

- Quoi ?

- Va voir ton père. Prends la feuille et va faire la paix avec lui.

- Tu crois que parce que je vais lui montrer une feuille sur laquelle il est écrit que je suis le père de Stella il va accepter notre relation et notre fille ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple Hermione.

- Essaye au moins. Je sais que la distance entre vous te pèse. Ne tourne pas le dos à ton père simplement parce qu'il est borné. Tente ta chance, fait le changer d'opinion !

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Tu le regretteras un jour si tu ne le fait pas.

- Et tu ne laisseras pas tomber cette histoire, n'est ce pas ?

- Exactement. Je continuerais de t'harceler pour que tu ailles te réconcilier avec ton borné de père !

- Très bien. J'irais demain, ça te va ?

- Oui, ça me va...

Je lui offre un sourire tendre, affectueux. J'espère sincèrement que ça va marcher et qu'il pourra faire la paix avec son père. Je sais bien que malgré les apparences, il est très attaché à ses parents et que ça l'affecte beaucoup d'être en froid avec son père. Et je m'en veux parce que c'est de ma faute. Je me demande parfois comment aurait été ma vie si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de lui. Serais-je en ce moment même avec Ron ? Serions-nous devenus un couple ? Aurions-nous eu une famille ? Aurais-je été heureuse ? Mais ses questions resteront sans réponses. Des réponses que je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir en fait. Parce que si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de Draco, je n'aurais jamais eu ma fille. Ma petite puce, ma merveille que j'aime de tout mon être.

Je sursaute en entendant un bruit contre la vitre. Je me retourne pour apercevoir le hibou de James. J'ouvre vite la fenêtre et l'oiseau vient se poser sur la table. Je lui sers de quoi boire et elle me tend sa patte avec un parchemin. James m'informe pour la cérémonie. Après demain, à 14h dans le village où vivait sa mère et son beau-père. Draco m'enlace et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. J'aime sentir son souffle contre mon cou.

- Alors ?

- La cérémonie aura lieu après demain à 14h.

- Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Non. Il doit avoir autre à faire que de m'écrire une lettre tu sais. Sa petite sœur n'est pas encore majeure, ce qui fait qu'il devra certainement s'occuper d'elle. Et en plus c'est une moldue. Alors ça risque de ne pas être facile pour lui les semaines à venir...

- C'est vrai. Et si on sortait ce soir ? Pour te changer les idées ?

- Nous sommes mardi, Draco. Stella à école demain !

- Et alors ? On peut bien aller manger au restaurent et rentrer à l'heure pour la coucher...

- Une autre fois si ça ne te dérange pas. Ou on ne sera que toi et moi...

- Ah oui, je vois ! J'aime beaucoup ta façon de penser !

- Idiot !

- Tu l'as déjà dit... Tu commence à te répéter, fait attention !

Je rigole. J'aime sa façon de détendre l'atmosphère. En fait, j'aime absolument tout de lui. De son caractère à ses petites manies et même ses défauts. Je sais que maintenant qu'il est revenu dans ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais le laisser repartir. Mais il va falloir trouver un moyen pour que sa relation avec Ron s'améliore. Ça commence à me peser de ne presque plus le voir. Il me manque. Je n'ai pas envie de séparer ma vie en deux. D'un côté Draco et de l'autre Ron. Je les veux tous les deux. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir mon homme et mon meilleur ami dans la même pièce sans que ça se termine par un massacre ? Les hommes, je vous jure ! On ne peut pas vivre avec mais on ne peut pas vivre sans non plus !

Bref, il serait temps de commencer à faire à manger. Je me sépare des bras de Draco, fait ressortir le hibou et commence à sortir de quoi manger pour ce soir. Pendant que je prépare, j'en profite pour en parler avec Draco.

- Draco, dis moi...

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu feras la paix avec Ron ?

- Oh non, ne commence pas Hermione... S'il te plait.

- Non. Je ne te laisserais pas te défiler cette fois. Je voudrais vraiment que tu enterre la hache de guerre avec lui. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard désormais !

- Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien s'il me hait.

- Tu ne fais pas grand-chose non plus pour améliorer la situation... Il faudrait peut-être que vous finissiez par vous rendre compte que cette petite guéguerre est ridicule et qu'elle fait souffrir votre entourage.

- Je sais que Weasley est ton meilleur ami...

- Je ne parlais pas de moi, Draco ! Je parlais de ta fille. Elle aime énormément Ron et depuis que tu habite avec nous, elle l'a à peine vue. Elle commence à se poser des questions. Et pas plus tard qu'hier, elle m'a demandée si son tonton Ron ne l'aimait plus. Elle ne comprend pas et ne peut pas comprendre votre comportement. Tu arrive à t'en rendre compte ?

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que ça avait un tel impact sur elle.

- Bien sûr qu'elle est affectée ! J'ai essayée de la rassurer, de lui expliquer la situation, mais elle est trop petite pour comprendre que si elle ne voit plus son tonton Ron, c'est parce que lui et son père se haïsse au point de ne plus penser aux autres et à cette petite fille qu'ils juraient qu'ils aimaient !

- Calme-toi Hermione. Pose ce couteau...

Je me rends compte que je lui fais face avec un couteau dans la main. Je pourrais limite faire psychopathe comme ça et je me fais un peu peur. Je me suis un peu trop emportée...

- Désolée. Je me suis laissé emporter. Mais l'important c'est que tu finisses par comprendre que votre haine mutuelle nous affecte tous. Et Stella plus que les autres.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé ça. Dans ce cas, je veux bien essayer de faire des efforts envers Weas... Ron.

- C'est déjà un début. Merci. Bon, va t'amuser avec ta fille pendant que je prépare le diner...

J'ai réussi à convaincre Draco. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il céderait aussi facilement ! Mais apparemment, évoquer Stella est plutôt efficace. Il ne me restera plus qu'à faire pareil avec Ron. Espérons quand même qu'il ne se montrera pas plus buté. Parce que Draco est quand même un sujet extrêmement sensible avec lui et je doute que Stella sera un argument suffisant pour le convaincre...

* * *

**Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre. Moi même je ne sais pas trop quoi en pensez. Mais bon... **

**Bref, je vais essayer de vous répondre à tous le plus rapidement possible, promit ! Bizous et à très bientôt !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou Tout le Monde ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour ! Je sais que j'ai été extrêmement longue et je ne peux que demander votre pardon pour ça. Après la naissance de mon second neveu j'ai été prise d'une énorme flemme d'écrire. En plus ma Muse avait aussi décidée de se reprendre des vacances, alors il y a eu cet immense absence. Mais je ne vais pas me justifier, juste vous apporter ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Le suivant est en court d'écriture, alors je ne pense pas le poster avant la semaine prochaine peut-être. **

**Je remercie tout ceux qui continue de me lire et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir ! Merci Merci ! Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 13. Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Résumé de DTAII : Si Tout Recommençait**

_Hermione et Draco vivent enfin ensemble et ont une fille : Stella. Stella a 3 ans et va à l'école maternelle et est dans la même classe que Tristan, le petit frère de Draco. Ginny et Harry sont le parrain et la marraine de Stella. Ginny est enceinte de quelques mois, ainsi que Fleur. Ron est toujours amoureux d'Hermione et supporte très mal la présence de Draco. James, le patron d'Hermione, a une petite sœur, Sarah, et leurs parents viennent de mourir. Narcissa a acceptée Hermione et Stella dans sa famille mais pas Lucius. Il exige qu'Hermione fasse faire un test de paternité, ce qu'elle finit par faire. Charlie et Neville sont devenus un couple à la surprise de tous le monde._

**Chapitre 13 (je crois) :**

Beaucoup de choses se sont produites récemment et j'ai été du genre très débordée. Il a fallut que je m'occupe seule de la librairie, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas mais qui exigeait beaucoup plus de temps et de travail que je ne le pensais. Ensuite, il y a ma fille dont il faut que je m'occupe ainsi que Draco, sans oublier sa chère et complètement énervante famille. Il a aussi fallu que j'assiste aux funérailles de la mère et du beau-père de James. Et au final j'ai dû m'occuper seule de la boutique plus longtemps que prévu. Il ne fallait pas oublier ma lunatique de meilleure amie enceinte et son courant d'air de frère qui me servait habituellement de meilleur ami. J'ai faillit oublier la maîtresse de ma fille qui craque sur mon homme et qui ne se gène pas pour le draguer ouvertement. Alors avec tout ça, je ne songe qu'à une seule chose : prendre des vacances !

En attendant, je vais vous raconter toutes ces histoires. Commençons d'abord par Draco et Lucius. Je me souviendrai toujours de la tête qu'il a faite lorsque Draco lui a balancé le résultat du test de paternité à la figure. C'était incroyable et si peu Draco ! Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue perdre son air et ses manières Malfoyen. C'était impressionnant. Voici ce qu'il s'est passé :

Nous avions laissé Stella chez Molly au cas où ça se passerait mal avec Lucius, et nous avions bien fait d'ailleurs. Une fois arrivés devant l'immense porte d'entrée, un elfe de maison nous a ouvert, comme s'il savait que nous arrivions. Ce qui, avec le recul, me paraît fort probable. Il a alors disparut pour aller prévenir Lucius et Narcissa de notre présence. Draco me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers un petit salon. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise dans ce manoir. Draco avait sans doute sentit mon malaise parce qu'il m'a alors prise dans ses bras et a déposé un baiser sur mon front. C'est évidemment à ce moment là que ses parents sont arrivés. Si Narcissa était ravie de nous voir, ce n'était pas le cas de Lucius qui était toujours aussi hostile à ma présence.

- Draco, Hermione ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! _a déclarée Narcissa en venant prendre son fils dans ses bras_. Mais où est donc ma petite-fille ?

- Elle est chez Molly Weasley, mère. _A répondu chaleureusement Draco_. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour vous parler, père.

- Je n'ai rien à dire à ta sang de bourbe Draco. Si tu souhaite t'entretenir avec moi, ce sera seul.

- Vous n'avez pourtant pas le choix. Ce que je suis venu vous dire nous concerne tous. Hermione est la femme que j'aime, la mère de ma fille et ma future femme ainsi que la mère de mes futurs enfants, il faut vous y faire ! Rien ne pourra changer cela, que ça vous plaise ou non. Je vous demanderais donc de ne plus l'insulter ou de lui faire une remarque désobligeante. Et surtout, de ne plus vous mêler de nos affaires. Stella est ma fille, il n'y a aucun doute possible à avoir sur ce sujet.

- Et comment peux-tu en être certain ? Tu ne sais pas avec qui cette...

- Je le sais, c'est tout ! Stella est ma fille et par conséquent, votre petite-fille. N'avez-vous donc pas confiance en moi et en mon jugement ?

- Non. Pas tant que cette petite écervelée ne fournira pas la preuve que tu es le géniteur de cet enfant. Et même là, je continuerais de penser que tu as agis de façon inconsidérée en engendrant ce bâtard !

C'est alors que Draco a fait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie. Il a frappé son père au visage. Un coup de poing d'une telle violence qu'il a brisé le nez de Lucius. Narcissa et moi sommes restées interdites, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- N'insulte plus jamais ma fille ! _A sifflé glacialement Draco_.

Cela ce voyait qu'il était en rage. Et pour l'avoir moi-même plusieurs fois poussé à cet état là, je peux dire en toute franchise qu'il ne m'avait jamais auparavant parut aussi menaçant. Il me faisait peur comme ça. Et d'un côté, je trouvais ça très excitant ! Il était peut-être un ancien serpentard, mais il défendait sa fille avec toute l'ardeur et la passion des lions. C'est d'ailleurs une des choses que j'aime le plus en lui. Quoi que j'aime absolument tout de lui en fait. Bref, après avoir repris nos esprits, Narcissa s'est précipitée sur son mari et moi sur mon Draco. Il ne lâchait pas son père des yeux et ce dernier était encore sous le choc du geste de son fils. Draco a alors plongé la main dans sa poche et en a sortit le papier sur lequel sont inscrits les résultats du test de paternité. Sans prévenir, il a jeté la feuille sur son père et a finit par déclarer sur le ton le plus calme et glacial que possible :

- Voici le résultat, il n'y a aucun doute possible sur ma paternité. Et puisque même avec ça tu ne veux pas d'Hermione et de Stella dans ta vie et ta famille, alors je ne fais plus partie ni de l'une ni de l'autre. Adieu Lucius...

Il attrapa ma main et après un dernier regard, nous entraîna vers la sortie. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois passé le portail et sans m'avertir, nous fit transplaner. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, nous étions sur une petite falaise. L'eau venait se fracasser contre les rochers tout en bas et cela produisait un bruit qui étrangement, était apaisant. Je me rendis compte aussi que Draco avait lâché ma main et s'était approché dangereusement du bord. Je le rejoignis en agrippant son bras pour ne pas qu'il s'avance plus. Je sais que ça devait être très dur pour lui en cet instant. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas totalement pourquoi il avait renié son père. D'accord c'était un homme borné et égoïste, stupide et ancien mangemort de surcroît, mais c'était son père. S'il ne voulait pas de Stella et moi dans sa vie, ce ne serait pas une grande perte pour ma fille ni pour moi. Draco devait impérativement faire la paix avec son père, parce qu'un jour, il se rendrait peut-être compte de son erreur et finirait par me le reprocher. Et ça plus que tout autre chose, je le refusais. Mon amour pour lui me poussait à recoller les morceaux de sa famille. Et puis, avait-il pensé à sa mère ? Narcissa qui serait à jamais coupée en deux ? Son mari d'un côté et son fils de l'autre ? Je ne pouvais que me mettre à sa place et comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

- Draco... Qu'as-tu fait ? _Murmurais-je doucement, ne voulant pas le braquer contre moi_.

- Ce que je devais faire ! Me le reprocherais-tu ? _s'exclama t-il, agressif_.

- Hey ! Calme-toi, ok ! _M'exclamais-je à mon tour_. Je ne t'ai pas demandée de renié ton père ! Je voulais que vous parliez, que vous recolliez les morceaux entre vous, pas que ça en arrive là !

- Et qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire d'autre après ce qu'il a dit ?

- Ne pas t'énerver de la sorte pour commencer ! Draco, il s'agit de ton père...

- Plus maintenant !

- Et ta mère ? As-tu pensé à elle ? Elle a le cœur brisé par votre faute ! Tu dois te réconcilier avec ton père ! Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu te rendras compte de ton erreur et que je ne veux pas que tu me le fasses payer !

- N'importe quoi ! Ca n'arrivera jamais !

- Ne dis pas ça Draco. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce qui nous attend demain. Et même si c'était le cas, nous ne devrions pas le savoir. Je sais simplement que tu dois le faire. Une fois que tu te seras calmé, tu verras que j'ai raison. Et si à ce moment là ton père ne veux toujours pas de Stella et moi dans sa vie, alors soit. Je ne forcerais personne à faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaite pas faire. Nous ne perdrons pas grand-chose au bout du compte. Parce que je vais te dire une chose de plus Draco. Je préfère et de très loin, que notre fille ne connaisse pas ton père, plutôt qu'elle le connaisse et qu'elle soit malheureuse par sa faute. S'il ne veut pas d'elle, n'insiste pas.

Et je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde. Je transplanais chez Molly pour récupérer ma fille. Ce que fit Draco après mon départ, je ne le sus pas. Tout ce qu'il me raconta plus tard, c'est qu'il était resté sur la falaise à réfléchir. Le fit-il vraiment ? Je ne sais pas, mais je lui fais confiance. Je remontais donc l'allée vers la porte arrière du Terrier. J'avais prit l'habitude de passer par la porte de la cuisine. A peine arrivais-je dans la cours que la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny. Avec un grand sourire, elle vint en courant vers moi. Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle me fit taire par un **«**_Faut que tu vois ça !_**»** en me trainant vers l'intérieur. La curiosité prenant le dessus, je la suivis sans protester. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirige vers le salon où il y a déjà Harry et Ron.

- Où est ma fille ? _M'informais-je, pas vraiment inquiète puisqu'elle devait sûrement être avec Molly_.

- Avec maman, _répondit Ginny_. Elle a emmenée Stella et Teddy faire une petite ballade au chemin de Traverse.

- Stella voulait une glace de chez Florian... _je devinais_. Sinon, qu'avais-tu à me montrer Ginny ?

En attendant qu'elle réponde, j'allais faire une bise à Harry et Ron. Bien qu'avec lui, c'était assez étrange ces derniers temps. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait tout pour m'éviter. Et j'avais bien raison d'ailleurs. Ce ne fut pas Ginny qui me répondit mais Harry. Il me tendit une photo que j'identifiais aussitôt.

- C'est un garçon ! _m'annonça mon meilleur ami_.

Je tournai le regard vers Harry pour voir qu'il avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Le même que Ginny. Le seul à rester silencieux fut Ron. Comme si ma présence le dérangeait.

- Félicitation ! C'est fantastique !

Et je pris Ginny dans mes bras. J'étais vraiment contente pour eux deux. Je me détachais de Ginny pour aller embrasser Harry. La vie tournait enfin comme il le souhaitait, il allait enfin avoir la famille qu'il avait toujours voulu. Cette nouvelle m'avait momentanément fait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucius. Mais notre joie fut de courte durée à cause de Ron.

- Et il est où Malfoy ?

- Pas là. _Déclarais-je automatiquement_.

- Il ne voulait pas venir ici. Nous ne sommes toujours pas assez bien pour lui ? _Lança t-il, acerbe_.

- Absolument pas. Il n'a simplement pas put venir.

- Arrête de mentir pour lui. Je sais très bien ce qu'il pense de ma famille. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux le préférer à nous, tes meilleurs amis, alors qu'il nous déteste !

- Ca suffit Ron. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir toujours la même conversation avec toi. Draco ne déteste pas ta famille. Cette guerre est uniquement entre vous deux. J'avoue que j'ais ma part de responsabilité aussi, mais nous ne sommes plus des adolescents Ron. Votre stupide rivalité est ridicule ! Draco est tout prêt à faire des efforts, alors s'il te plait, essaye toi aussi !

- Et pourquoi devrais-je en faire ? Pour lui, pour toi ? Pour que rien ne vienne plus troubler votre petit conte de fée et que tu sois toute heureuse avec lui ?

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, pour notre amitié, alors fait le pour Stella. Si elle compte pour toi, bien sûr. Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que ça lui fait. Elle croit que tu ne l'aime plus et ne comprends pas pourquoi. Si ces trois dernières années signifies quoi que ce soit pour toi, alors je te supplie de faire un effort.

Nous nous affrontons du regard. Après une lutte silencieuse, aucun de nous ne remporta ce duel. Ginny m'apprit, deux jours plus tard, que Ron était partit on ne sait où. Il avait simplement décidé de prendre du recul sur toute cette situation. Je ne peux que le comprendre. Parce que notre dernière conversation avant qu'il ne s'en aille a finit par des larmes. Il est venu me voir, ce soir-là, alors que j'attendais Draco chez nous avec Stella. Après cette **«**_discussion_**»**, Ron avait transplané. J'étais restée avec Harry et Ginny jusqu'à ce que Molly et les enfants reviennent. J'avais alors remerciée Molly et après avoir salué tous le monde, j'étais rentrée dans mon petit appartement. Draco n'était pas là, mais je me dis alors qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps et d'être seul. Trois heures plus tard, j'entendis frapper à la porte d'entrée. Surprise, et surtout espérant qu'il s'agisse de Draco, j'accourais à la porte. Je l'ouvris sur un Ron tout penaud, l'air désespéré.

Je ne pus retenir mon cœur de faire un bond dans ma poitrine avant de se serrer lourdement. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans cet état là ? Etait-ce les paroles que je lui avais dit ? Je lui pris la main pour le faire entrer, parce qu'il était en t-shirt et qu'à l'extérieur, la température ne devait pas dépasser les 8 degrés. Je l'emmenais dans le salon et le faisait s'asseoir sur le canapé devant le feu. Stella laissa ses jouets pour venir dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait vraiment malheureux. Doucement, je demandais à Stella d'aller s'amuser dans sa chambre et de nous laisser un peu seul. Après avoir déposée un baiser sur la joue de Ron, elle fit ce que je lui avais demandé. Je fus surprise de voir son air abattu, comme s'il avait porté un poids sur ses épaules pendant bien trop longtemps et qu'il avait finit par céder.

- Que se passe t-il, Ron ? _Questionnais-je, doucement_.

- Je suis désolé de débarquer à l'improviste...

- Non, ne le sois pas. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

- Je n'ai plus envie de me disputer avec toi à cause de Malfoy.

- Ca tombe bien parce que moi aussi ! _Tentais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère_.

- Je sais, Hermione, je sais. Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu sois avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi...

- Ron...

- Non, laisse-moi finir.

- D'accord.

- Merci. Si je ne supporte pas de vous voir ensemble, c'est parce que je suis toujours amoureux de toi Hermione. J'ai bêtement cru, ces dernières années que tu allais finir par te rendre compte que tu étais toi aussi toujours amoureuse de moi et que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Je n'ai pas pensé que tout ce temps, tu ne faisais qu'attendre après lui. Je considère pourtant toujours Stella comme ma propre fille. Et je ne regrette pas le temps que j'ai passé avec vous.

- Mais ?

- Mais ça ne peut plus durer, nous le savons. Je dois admettre une bonne fois pour toute que j'ai eu tord. C'est Malfoy que tu as choisis, et que tu aimes. Il est le vrai père de Stella...

- Ca ne veut pas dire que tu n'as plus ta place parmi nous voyons !

- Je sais. Mais la seule place qui me reste est celle d'ami et d'oncle...

- Ron... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas voulu me faire souffrir.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Ca n'empêche pas le fait que c'est pourtant ce qu'il se passe. Tu me demande d'accepter Malfoy, d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de faire comme si tout allait bien. Comme si j'étais heureux pour vous deux. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux pas faire semblant alors que j'ai le cœur brisé une seconde fois par sa faute...

- Je suis désolée... Je suis tellement désolée...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione. On ne peut pas choisir de qui on tombe amoureux.

Je n'ai pas réussit à ce moment là, à retenir une larme de couler. Je m'en voulais vraiment beaucoup de l'avoir fait souffrir pendant tout ce temps et de ne pas l'avoir comprit. J'aurais pourtant du savoir que tout ça finirait mal. Moi qui me nargue d'être intelligente, j'avoue que sur ce coup, j'ai été la dernière des idiotes.

- Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ? _Suppliais-je presque, dans un murmure étranglé_.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Hermione ! Il n'y a de toute façon rien à pardonner. Personne n'est fautif dans cette histoire. Je savais dès le départ qu'une partie de toi, à l'époque j'ignorais à quel point, était toujours amoureuse de lui. Après tout, c'était sa fille que tu portais. Mais je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'espérer. _Une larme glissa à son tour sur sa joue_. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _Hoquetais-je, surprise_.

- Je veux dire que je dois cesser de t'aimer. Il le faut, c'est la seule chose à faire, sauf que j'ignore comment faire ! La seule chose que je sais c'est que je ne supporte plus de te voir avec lui. Ca fait trop mal... _Il laisse échapper un petit rire puis reprend_. On croirait entendre une fille pleurnicheuse !

- Oh Ron... Ne dis pas ça. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Prendre mes distances. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, ni comment je vais faire. Ne m'en veux pas pour ça, d'accord ?

- Comment je pourrais ?

Je laissais alors mes larmes couler librement. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon meilleur ami. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient aussi sur son visage. Nous nous primes alors dans nos bras, et je laissais ma tête se reposer contre son épaule. Nous devions faire un drôle de tableau, en pleurs dans les bras de l'autre. Il se dégagea finalement de moi, me déposa un baiser sur le front et partit dans la chambre de Stella, pour lui expliquer qu'il ne pourrait pas venir la voir pendant un moment, qu'il en était désolé mais que ça ne changeait absolument pas son amour pour elle, qu'elle restait malgré tout sa petite princesse adorée. Après être revenue dans le salon, il m'adressa un dernier sourire triste puis transplana. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce moment là, et ça fait déjà plus d'un mois.

Cette nuit là, après avoir fait manger ma fille et l'avoir mise au lit, j'ai attendue le retour de Draco. Toutefois, sans m'en apercevoir, je finis par m'endormir sur mon canapé. Le lendemain, me rendant compte que j'étais toujours dans le salon, je filais vers ma chambre pour voir si Draco était rentré. Je n'avais pas trop d'espoir sur ce fait, puisque s'il était rentré tard dans la nuit, il m'aurait forcément réveillé pour qu'on aille se coucher ensemble. J'avais raison, ma chambre était déserte et le lit toujours fait. Je me décidais alors à prendre une douche, et me changer. Le week-end commençait décidemment bien mal. Où était donc Draco ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré de la nuit ? Je décidais de laisser mes interrogations de côté et de ne pas trop y penser sous peine de risquer de devenir parano et de douter inutilement. Avec la scène qu'il avait faite à son père hier, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit allé voir ailleurs ! Cependant, je ne pouvais empêcher une pointe de doute de m'assaillir. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, Stella regardait des dessins animés quand il rentra enfin à la maison. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée, il avait une tête atroce, comme s'il avait passé la nuit à dormir dehors. Je rigole bien de ma propre stupidité, maintenant. Evidemment qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors !

- Papa ! _s'écria ma puce en courant vers lui_.

- Stella... _Il la souleva dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou_.

- T'étais ou ? _demanda t-elle, curieuse_.

- Je me suis promené et comme il était tard j'ai dormi chez ta grand-mère Narcissa.

Il mentait, je le savais et ça se voyait dans ses yeux et dans ses intonations. Il essayait de rassurer notre fille, rien de plus. Il finit tout de même par la déposer à terre et se dirigea vers la chambre. Je le suivis en silence, attendant qu'il me dise de lui-même ce qu'il avait fait après mon départ. Mais une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, apparemment épuisé. Il me tendit sa main, m'invitant à m'allonger contre lui. Je me laissais alors glisser sur le lit, reposant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et entourant son torse de mon bras. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front, me faisant fermer les yeux sous cette douce caresse.

- Draco... Où as-tu passé la nuit ? _Murmurais-je faiblement_.

- Je suis resté sur la falaise... J'étais dans mes pensées à réfléchir à la situation et à ce que tu m'as dit. Je n'ai pas vu les heures défiler. Je suis désolé de l'inquiétude que j'ai du te causer...

- Qu'as-tu décidé de faire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas vous perdre, toi et Stella. Je t'aime Hermione...

- Je t'aime aussi Draco. Et c'est absolument impossible que tu nous perdes...

- J'aimerais le croire.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que l'avenir est capricieux. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois Hermione.

- Mais nous étions jeunes et stupides, nos rivalités ne rimaient à rien et nous avons mûri depuis. Et surtout, nous n'avions pas d'enfant à cette époque.

- Tu veux dire que tu resterais avec moi uniquement pour Stella ?

- Bien sûr que non, Draco ! Je suis avec toi parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que maintenant que j'ai Stella, j'essaye au maximum de ne pas me comporter n'importe comment. J'ai pris suffisamment de recul sur notre époque à Poudlard pour me rendre compte que nous n'étions que des gosses qui ont fait des erreurs. Je ne dis pas que nous ne ferons plus d'erreur dans l'avenir, simplement que ça n'aura rien à voir avec le passé...

- Ce n'est pourtant pas si lointain !

- Je sais. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'était juste la semaine dernière, mais le plus souvent, c'est comme si c'était une autre vie. Ca me semble si loin, comme si un siècle s'était écoulé entre temps...

C'est à ce moment que notre fille décida de venir nous rejoindre. Nous passâmes du temps à jouer tous les trois. Et la journée reprit son cours normal. Les jours ont passés, et avec eux la même routine. Chaque fin d'après-midi, j'envoyais un hibou à James pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Et aussi pour savoir quand il comptait revenir. Chaque midi, je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas étrangler la maîtresse de ma fille qui continuait malgré tout à flirter avec Draco. Je jure que si ça continue, je ne pourrais plus me retenir. Il faudra juste que je me débrouille pour qu'on ne me démasque pas et que j'évite ainsi Azkaban.**  
**

Nous voilà maintenant au début de mon récit. Un mois et demi s'est écoulé. Nous sommes en décembre, dans quelques jours nous fêterons Noël et je l'appréhende autant que je l'attends avec impatience car ce sera notre premier noël en famille pour Draco, Stella et moi.

James est revenu mais il a des tas de problèmes familiaux à régler, et puis c'est lui qui a la garde de sa sœur jusqu'à sa majorité désormais. Elle vient nous aider à la librairie pendant son temps libre. J'ai essayée de nouer des liens avec elle, mais elle est distante avec tout le monde, excepté James. Je la laisse tranquille parce que je sais que dans ces cas là, il ne faut pas brusquer la personne. Elle finira par venir à moi d'elle-même, il me suffit d'être patiente. Ginny commence à être bien ronde maintenant, à la plus grande joie d'Harry qui parle sans arrêt à son fils. Il lui explique l'origine de son nom, James Sirius, et lui raconte alors ce qu'il sait des maraudeurs. Il ne faudra pas qu'il vienne se plaindre si son fils assimile ce qu'il dit et qu'il ait le même caractère que les deux maraudeurs. Et en ce qui concerne les parents de Draco, Narcissa et moi avons élaboré un plan. Le 24 au soir, la famille Malfoy viendra réveillonner chez nous. C'est une surprise que je réserve à mon amoureux. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je suis autant nerveuse ? Si ça foire cette fois-ci, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour Draco et son père. Narcissa et moi partageant le même combat, qui l'aurait cru ? En tout cas, elle m'a assurée que Lucius n'avait plus trop la forme ces derniers temps. Il ne l'avouerait jamais de lui-même, mais ce qui s'est passé avec Draco l'a profondément blessé, comme son fils. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre ? Le pire, c'est que Stella a aussi ce petit gène spécial Malfoy. Quelle partie de plaisir ça va être lorsqu'elle va entrer dans l'adolescence ! Heureusement que Draco est là, je vais bien rire de la voir le faire tourner en bourrique ! Mais c'est encore loin, j'ai tout le temps d'y repenser.

Le 25, nous ferons la tournée des maisons. Nous irons d'abord chez mes parents, ils fêtent le réveillon avec des amis. Puis, nous irons au Terrier où toute la famille sera réunie. Du moins je le pense. Evidemment, Molly et Arthur seront là, puisqu'il s'agit de leur maison. Bill et Fleur avec Victoire devrait être là, du moins une partie de la journée. Charlie vient avec Neville, il voulait à tout prix qu'il soit là, et Molly s'est fait une joie d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans sa famille. Percy devrait venir, je pense, mais n'ayant pas beaucoup de contact avec lui, je ne peux l'affirmer. Les jumeaux seront bien présent, ils me l'ont confirmé pas plus tard qu'hier. Mais ils seront sans leur petites amies respectives. Elles fêtent noël dans leur famille. Ginny et Harry seront bien sûr présent également. Arthur couve Ginny comme si elle était redevenue une enfant fragile. Sauf qu'avec ses hormones, elle a souvent plus l'air d'un féroce dragon que d'une enfant fragile. Andromeda sera là avec le petit Teddy, comme chaque année depuis... Evoquer la mort de Remus et Dora est pénible, ils nous manquent terriblement, surtout à cette période de l'année. En fait, ce sont tous les morts qui nous manquent beaucoup, mais nous essayons du mieux que nous pouvons à continuer nos vies sans les oublier...

Bref, je disais donc, que tous les Weasley devraient être présent. Je sais que je n'ai pas mentionnée Ron. C'est parce que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui. Je ne sais ni où il est, ni ce qu'il fait. Et encore moins s'il va bien ou s'il sera là pour noël. Les quelques hiboux que j'ai put envoyer me sont revenus avec mes lettres. Soit les hiboux ne l'ont pas trouvé, ce qui est très peu probable, soit il les a renvoyés sans prendre la peine de lire mes lettres. Je penche pour cette deuxième option. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne change rien au fait que je m'inquiète pour lui et que j'espère, où qu'il soit, qu'il va bien. Je suis actuellement dans le salon, Stella est chez Ginny et Harry pour la nuit et Draco n'est toujours pas rentré. Je l'attends et j'ai hâte de passer cette soirée et cette nuit rien que tous les deux... Soudain, deux bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et des lèvres chaudes se posent sur ma nuque. Un grand sourire prend place sur mon visage, je reconnaîtrais son odeur n'importe où. Je me retourne et capture sa bouche dans un baiser langoureux et impatient. Il m'a beaucoup trop manqué aujourd'hui !

- Quel accueil ! _s'exclame mon blond_.

- Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui...

- Je vois ça ! Où est Stella ? Elle aurait déjà du me sauter dessus ! _S'étonne t-il_.

- C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas là. Elle passe la nuit chez Harry et Ginny. _Réponds-je à sa question muette_. Ce qui veux dire qu'on a l'appartement rien que pour nous, toute la nuit... _murmurais-je __de manière suggestive. _

- Je vois ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Il prend ma main et m'entraine jusqu'à notre chambre. Je le stoppe cependant, devant la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain. Il me lance un coup d'œil interrogatif, mais je lui réponds simplement en le poussant dans la pièce. Un bain chaud n'attends que nous et à voir son regard s'allumer et son sourire s'étirer, je suis sûre qu'il apprécie mon idée. Nous échangeons un nouveau baiser et commençons à nous déshabiller. Je ferme la porte rapidement d'un coup de pied et vous laisse à l'extérieur de la pièce. La nuit nous appartient, et seulement à nous deux...

**TBC**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Vous a t-il plu ? Je l'espère parce qu'après mon absence je voulais faire un chapitre plus long que d'habitude et de qualité. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi les deux. Le prochain chapitre comme je l'ai dit en haut du chapitre, est en cours d'écriture. J'espère que l'attente en aura valu le coup ! **

**Bisous à tous et à très bientôt ! =D**


	14. Mot aux Lecteurs Bis

Bonjour -ou Bonsoir- à tous.

Toujours pas de chapitre je sais. Si quelqu'un veut m'aider qu'il me le fasse savoir... Actuellement je suis toujours bloquée au chapitre 14, ça fait même quoi, 4 mois ? Bref, je n'arrive pas à le finir, et c'est agaçant et frustrant à la fois. Donc s'il n'y a toujours pas de chapitre ce n'est pas parce que je n'écris plus ou que j'ai abandonnée la fic'. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui suivaient l'histoire et qui attendent la fin depuis tout ce temps.

J'espère pouvoir finir la fic' bientôt, ayant du temps libre ces jours-ci. Mais je ne préfère pas m'avancer et vous dire sûr.

Bises et merci à tous pour votre soutien ! =D


End file.
